Magic NCIS
by Alina McAshton
Summary: Magie Trifft Realität. Crossover zwischen NCIS und Harry Potter. Bad Dumbledore. ACHTUNG TIBBS Slash
1. Chapter 1

:-) Es war ein sonniger Tag in Washington DC. Die Vögel sangen und die Menschen schlenderten durch die Einkaufsstraßen. So auch ein junges Ehepaar. Leroy Jethro Gibbs und Antony DiNozzo waren jetzt bereits zwei Wochen Verheiratet und kamen gerade von einem ebenso langen Urlaub auf dem privaten Inselparadis Touama mitten in der Karibik wieder. Diese Insel war nach Tony der größte Stolz des DiNozzo- Familienoberhauptes. Gibbs hatte nie für möglich gehalten, das Tonys Familie noch Intakt war und die ganze Familienfehde ein einziger war. Doch dem war nun mal so und deswegen hatte es den Silberhaarigen Chefermittler auch nicht gewundert, das Tonys Eltern ganze 2 Wochen auf der Privatinsel der Familie zum Hochzeitsgeschenk hatten springen lassen.

Drei Jahre waren sie zusammen gewesen, eineinhalb bevor Tony ihn hatte rangelassen und danach war nur es nur per Kondom, obwohl Jethro nichts mehr als dieses störende Gummi hasste. Doch das warten hatte sich ausgezahlt und vor mehr als einem Jahr erfuhr der Chefermittler die ganze Wahrheit uber die Familie DiNozzo. Zuerst hatte er sich erschrocken, da die Wahrheit abwegiger nicht hätte sein können, aber als er er richtig überdacht hatte, reichte sein Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Flashback:

Sich anschweigend fuhren Tony und Gibbs in den dritten Stock des NCIS Hauptquatiers. Gibbs schoß Todesblicke in Tonys Richtung ab. Was diesen allerdings nicht zu stören schien, er trug nämlich sein schönstes Zahnpastalächeln zur Schau. Nur die Augen des braunhaarigen Ermittlers zeigten Schmerz. Er hatte sich auf der Fahrt zum Büro wieder mit seinem Lebensgefährten in den Haaren gehabt. Nur weil er, Tony, gesagt hatte Gibbs würde nicht bei ihm bleiben, wenn er die Wahrheit kenne. Dann hatte eins zum anderen geführt und nun sprachen sie nur noch das nötigste miteinander.

Gibbs wollte sich gerade an seinen Schreibtisch setzen. Da klingelte sein Telefon. "Gibbs. Ja, wir sind auf dem Weg." Er legte auf. "Packt eure Sachen, wir haben eine Leiche in Norfolk. McGee tank den Truck, Ziva sag Ducky bescheid. Los, heute noch." Meinte Gibbs sauer. Ziva und McGee sagen Tony skeptisch an. "Haben du und Gibbs euch gestritten?" fragte Ziva neugierig. "Nichts was euch angehen würde tnd macht was er euch gesagt hat." antwortete Tony eiskalt. Den beiden Ermittlern lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Das war auf keinen Fall mehr ihr Tony 'Spaßvogel' DiNozzo. Ratlos sahen sie sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und machten das sie anriefen bzw. den Truck tankten. Es herrschte dicke Luft, Gibbs fuhr noch waghalsiger als sonnst. Tony, der den Truck fuhr war nicht weniger schnell. Ducky und Palmer waren schon lange abgehängt. Mit quitschenden Reifen hielten der Dienstwagen und der Truck auf Norfolk. Die Stoßstangen klebten förmlich aneinander, so knapp war Tony aufgefahren. Über eine halbe Stunde später kam der Pathologe an. Verwundert sah sich Ducky das Verhalten der beiden Agents an und beschloss dem auf den Grund zu gehen.

Gibbs war inzwischen bei der Leiche angekommen, hatte einige der Umstehenden angebrüllt, weil sie ihm im Weg standen und Anweisungen verteilt. Was ihn allerdings stutzig machte, war die Tatsache, das DiNozzo von einigen der anwesenden Marines erfürchtig, fast schon anbetend angesehen wurde. "DiNozzo skizzieren, McGee Messungen, David Aussagen aufnehmen. Ducky was meinst du?" "Außer das du hier wie verruckt herum brüllst und irgendwie Streit mit Tony hast, kann ich noch nichts sagen. Tot ist er auf jedenfall schon seit etwa 4 Stunden, also zwischen 3 und 4 Uhr heute morgen. Du kannst ihn anfassen." Gibbs nahm dem Marine die Hundemarke ab und besah sich den Namen. "Stuff Seargant Dean McPhinnis. Mechaniker und Mitglied der Magic Mind Marines. Wechselte vor drei Jahren von Guantanamo nach Norfolk. Verlobt mit Evelyn Byron. Korporal in Norfolk und ebenfalls angehörige der Magic Mind Marines. Beide sind bzw waren gute Marines. Das war es doch was du wissen wolltest, Gibbs." Tony hatte sich bei seinem emotionslosen Monolog neben den Toten gekniet und strich ihm nun mit seiner behandschuhten Hand durch die kurzen Haare. Der Tote lag dar als ob er nur schliefe, den rein äußerlich war keine Todesursache festzustellen. "Kanntest du den Toten Tony?" fragte Gibbs seinen Senior Field Agent sanft. "Du redest wieder freiwillig mit mir? Ja ich kannte ihn, wieso umd woher erzähle ich dir im Büro, wenn ich ein paar Anrufe getätigt habe. Und über die andere Sache reden wir auch noch mal in ruhe. In Ordnung?"

"was soll das sein?" fragte Gibbs nach. "Meines Erachtens nach riecht das nach Guano, Herbstzeitlose, Goldregen und Schwefelsäure." Langsam erhob sich der jüngere Agent aus der Hocke, streifte die Handschuhe vorsichtig ab und legte sie in eine der Plastiktüten der Spurensicherung. Ducky hatte sich alles von einiger Entfehrnung aus angesehen und kam nun näher. McGee und Ziva, die bereits mit ihren Aufgaben fertig waren, kamen auch dazu. "warum tust du die Handschuhe in eine Tüte, Antony?" fragte der Pathologe. "Ganz einfach, weil ich nicht weiß in wie weit das noch gefährlich ist. Ducky." "wir sind fertig Boss." sagten Ziva und McGee. "OK. Leiche einpacken und ab nach Hause. Ziva McGee ihr nehmt den Truck. Tony du kommst mit mir."

Alles was eingepackt und verstaut. Gibbs fuhr langsamer als am Morgen um besser mit Tony reden zu können. Der Truck war schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen.

Trotzdem Jethro versuchte ein Gespräch mit seinem Lebensgefährten und besten Agenten anzufangen, sah dieser nur stur aus dem Seitenfenster. Mit einem Mal lief ein Ruck durch den Körper seines Beifahrers, er zückte sein Mobiltelefon und tippte eine Zahlenreihe ein bevor er es an sein Ohr hielt. Gibbs Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. "Vice Admiral Samuel Duley, Magic Mind Marines, bitte. ... Comander Antony DiNozzo, Magic Mind Marines, Prioritätsstufe Alpha Eins Drei Zwei. ... Ja, ich warte. ... Guten Tag Sam, Tony hier, ... Ja ich freu mich auch dich zu hören. Warun ich anrufe ist nicht besonders schön. Dean McPhinnis ist Tot. ... Sam, bist du noch da? ... Dämonenblut. ... Kannst du über diese Distanz etwa noch meine Gedanken lesen? ... Ich weiß, du hast recht. Ich werde es versuchen. ... Danke vielmals. Ich lass mich wieder hören. Wie war das? ... Ja inzwischen drei Jahre, obwohl ich denke, das es bald aus ist. ... Ja, du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Ich will und kann nicht riskieren, dass ihm und den anderen ... Und ob ich das durchziehen werde, weder du noch ein anderer wird sich einmischen. Weder in das was jetzt kommt noch in meine Beziehung. SAG MAL WILLST DU UNS UMBRINGEN, GIBBS?" Tonys Stimme wurde zum letzten Teil des Telefonats immer kälter, den letzten Satz schrie er aber seinem Boss ins Gesicht, da dieser urplötzlich den Wagen gestoppt hatte, so dass sie in die Gurte gepresst wurden. Gibbs drehte sich so dass er Tony direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Seine Miene zeigte blanken Hass, seine Augen sprühten Funken. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären die Insassen des wagens bereits tot, denn was ein Jethro Gibbs konnte, konnte ein Antony DiNozzo auch. Man konnte den Hass und die Verachtung gerade zu schmecken, als Gibbs zu sprechen begann:" Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mt wildfremden Personen über unsere Beziehung zu reden? Häh? Weißt du eigentlich, dass du offenbar zu nichts zu gebrauchen bist. Und das du meinst schlauer zu sein als alle anderen kommt noch erschwerend hinzu." Tony war von diesen Worten schwer verletzt, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und schaltete in seinen Teamleader- Modus. "Du willst also damit andeuten, ich wäre ein unwürdiger Agent und habe Dankbar zu sein unter dir arbeiten zu dürfen? Und ich wäre es nicht würdig dein Lebenspartner zu sein? Ich bin also nicht nur für dich sondern auch für das Team und die ganze Agentie ein Reinfall und eine Blamage. Gut. Dann gehe ich jetzt zum Hauptquartier. Wenn du heute abend nach Hause fährst, erwarte weder mich noch meine Sachen weiterhin dort vorzufinden. Wir sehen uns, BOSS." Tony schnallte sich ab, öffnete die Tür tnd stieg aus. Gibbs Hass wandelte sich urplötzlich in Reue, als die Autotür zuklappte und sein Lebensgefährte loslief um sich kurz darauf in Luft aufzulösen. Fast Zehn Minuten starrte er auf die Stelle an der sein Geliebter verschwunden war. Da erst riss er sich zusammen und rief McGee an:"McGee, such über GPS Tonys Handy. ... Was wie lange ist er schon da? ... Bin gleich bei euch!"

Inzwischen im Hauptquatier:

"Tony , wo ist der Boss?" McGee und Ziva waren vor einigen Minuten selber erst angekommen. Selbst mit Gibbs Fahrgeschwindigkeit hätte er erst in einer halben Stunde ankommen dürfen. "Irgendwo zwischen Norfolk und DC. Ich bin bei Abby." Tony legte seine Rescherschen Mappe auf Gipps Schreibtisch und verschwand im Fahrstuhl.

In Abbys Labor piepste es in einer Lautstärke, die sonst nur ihre Musik hatte. Tony tippte ihr auf die Schulter. Sie sah aus wie ein Alien, in einem dicken Schutzanzug mit klobigem Helm und eine großen Sauerstoffflasche auf dem Rücken. Sie drehte sich um und erstarrte! "Tony, hier ist Giftgas ausgetreten. Warum hast du keinen Schutzanzug an? Willst du dich umbringen?"

"McGee und Abby, ihr befreit Gibbs und Duley, Ziva, du gibst mir Rückendeckung." Sie stoben alle in die ihnen zugewiesenen Richtungen auseinander. Tony blieb in der Mitte des Büros stehen, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse während er die Bürodecke ansah. Überall wo er nun hinzwinkerte erschien eind Überwachungskamera, die er in dem Verhörraum zusammenlaufen ließ, in dem Gibbs, Duley, McGee und Abby sich aufhielten. Ziva hatte sich auf der Galerie des MTAC und beobachtete von da aus die Fahrstühle und Treppen.

IM VERHÖRRAUM EINS, EINE STUNDE VORHER:

"Mir ist egal, von welcher Einrichtung Sie kommen, ich habe Ihnen schon mehrmals gesagt, dass ich meinen Agenten nicht bei so einem Sesselfurzer wie Ihnen lasse. Und außerdem bin ich mit Tony verlobt!" brüllte Gibbs den Marine vor sich zum xten mal an. Duley war äußerlich immer noch ruhig, innerlich jedoch bewunderte er seinen Freund und Comander um die Ruhe und Gelassenheit die dieser mit dem älteren Bundesagenten hatte. Allerdings regte es ihn auf, das dieser Mensch vor ihm nicht zu begreifen schien, was er mit seinen Worten bei einem sensiblen Menschen wie Antony DiNozzo angerichtet hatte. Und das diesem Mann vor ihm begreiflich zu machen war sein Ziel. Also griff er zu seiner Geheimwaffe, der Magie.  
Schneller als Gibbs hätte gucken können, war er gelämt.  
"So, und jetzt reden wir tacheles. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt etwas erzählen, was Tony Ihnen hätte erzählen wollen. Aber Sie mussten ihn ja anschreien und für unfähig erklären.  
Antony DiNozzo ist das älteste von drei Kindern. Er schloss das College mit einem Notendurchschnitt von 1,0 Plus ab. Im Alter von 16 Jahren, er war damals ein Wunderkind, so dachten Außenstehende. Sie werden sich sicher fragen, wofür das Plus steht? Nun, das Plus steht für bestandene Extrafächer. Extrafächer wie Zaubertränke, magische Angriffs- und Verteidigungsstrategien, magische Geschichte, Wahrsagen, und sehr viel mehr. Nun Tony hat während seiner Collegezeit seinen Meister und Doctor in Zaubertränke mit dem Spezialgebiet Gifte und Gegengifte. Magische und Waffenlose Kampfkunst, er spricht neben englisch und italienisch noch sechs weitere Sprachen fließend. Tony hätte auch Künstler werden können, so gut kann er zeichnen. Und was die Treue anbelangt, mein lieber Agent Gibbs, so war Tony noch immer seinem Team und seinem Partner treu ergeben. Er würde sich für sein Team umbringen lassen, nur um es zu schützen. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie oft sein Team im Gefecht war und niemand außer ihm verletzt wurde. Und immer das gleiche:' Sir, DiNozzo hat uns Feuerschutz gegeben. Er hat die Angreifer auf sich abgelenkt, nur damit wir uns zurückziehen konnten.'  
Sie sehen Tony ist Loyal und jetzt erzähl ich ihnen warum Tony nie etwas über die Minds erzählt hat." Gibbs schwirrte der Kopf. Seit annähernd einer Stunde saß er nun beinahe Steifgefroren auf dem Stuhl im Verhörraum. Seit Ziva sie unter Drohungen hier her geschleift hatte, hatte er viel, sehr viel erfahren. Vor allem wann Tony wie und warum reagierte und vor allem warum er nie etwas von seinem Dienst bei den Marines erzählt hatte.

Die Türen flogen auf, McGee und Abby stürmten herein. McGee stand der Angstschweiß auf seinem leichenblassen Gesicht. Abby warf sich heulend in Gibbs Arme, der sich wundersamer weise wieder bewegen konnte und schloß sie in eine Umarmung. "Los, gehen wir in den Überwachungsraum." sagte McGee. Abby nickte, löste sich vom ersten Agenten und zog ihn bei der Hand nehmend in den anderen Raum.  
Dort warem die Bildschirme flackernd angegangen und das Großraumbüro im dritten Stock wurde sichtbar. Tony winkte Ziva noch einige Befehle zu, bevor die Fahrstuhltüren aufglitten. Heraus trat ein kleiner, untersetzter Kerl mit schmierigem Vokuhila und Rattengesicht. Emmet Parker. "Wer ist das und was ist da los?" fragte Gibbs aufgebracht im Aufnahmeraum. "Das ist Ensing Emmet Parker, der Mörder von Stuff Seargeant Dean McPhinnis. In dem Päckchen, so vermutet Tony, ist Giftgas. Das scheint gefährlicher zu sein als das von Norfolk. Tony sagte, er habe uns in dem letzten Jahren gegen die Gängigsten Gifte und Giftgase immunisiert. Jetzt will er mit Zivas Hilfe versuchen, den kerl da aufzuhalten." sagte Tim McGee und Abby sagte:" Danach will er uns verlassen. Er sagte, du würdest ihn nicht mehr wollen. Weder auf der Arbeit noch Privat. Er hat dir alles auf den Schreibtisch gelegt." Sie brach ab und warf sich Tim in die Arme, der sie tröstend umarmte.

Gibbs konnte nur auf den Bildschirm starren. Er dachte über Abbys Worte nach und kam zu der Einsicht, dass er heute die größte Scheiße seines Lebens gebaut hatte. Er, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, liebte Antony DiNozzo aus tiefstem Herzen und ganzer Seele. Er hatte jetzt jede menge wieder gut zu machen.  
Auf der Galerie des MTAC tigerte Ziva nervös umher. Immer Tonx und den Gasbombenleger im Visier.  
"AH, DiNozzo, schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Lang ists her." fing Parker mit schnarrender Stimme an zu sprechen.

"AH, DiNozzo, schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Lang ists her." fing Parker mit schnarrender Stimme an zu sprechen. DiNozzo stand starr und unbeweglich vor Parker. Keine Miene verzog er, als es sprach:" Parker, leider nicht lang genug. Was wollen Sie hier?" Tony spannte sich innerlich an um etwaigen Angriffen ausweichen zu können. Ziva ging es auf der Galerie nicht anders, sie war nervös, entsicherte lautlos ihre Waffe und hielt sich für den Ernstfall bereit.

Das Päckchen, das Parker in der Hand hielt war klein, nicht größer als ein DIN A 6 Heft und in starres braunes Packpapier eingewickelt. Der Inhalt dieses Päckchens bildete ein etwa 10 cm langes, daumendickes Glasrörchen mit einer feurig rot- schwarzen Flüssigkeit. "DiNozzo, weißt du was das hier ist? Nein? Das hier ist dein Untergang und der von ganz Washington. Dämonenblut ist schön und schnell wirksam, aber mein Höllenfeuer ätzt euch das Fleisch von euren Knochen. Dann werdet ihr und vor allem du DiNozzo zu dem was ihr jetzt schon seit. EIN WIDERLICHER STINKENDER HAUFEN AAS." Damit schmiss Parker das Päckchen mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Ein splittern erklang und innerhalb weniger Sekunden hallten drei Schüße durch das mittlerweile Menschenleere Gebäude.

Ziva David stand schwer atmend an dem Geländer der Galerie zum MTAC. Die Waffe zitterte in ihren Händen. Zum esten Mal seit Beginn ihrer Ausbildung beim Mossad musste sie eine Waffe mit beiden Händen halten. Zum ersten Mal zitterten ihre Hände. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie Todesangst ausgestanden. Nicht wirklich um sich, sondern um Tony, ihren selbst ernannten Großen Bruder und besten Freund. Sie wagte gar nicht hinunter zu gehen, sie sah nur auf die beiden Gestallten zu ihren Füßen.

Im Überwachungsraum hielten Gibbs, Duley, Abby und McGee did Luft an. Sie sahen wie Parker das Päckchen warf, wie Tony hinterher sprang, Parker seine Waffe zog und zweimal auf den Italiener schoß und wie er mit einem weiteren Schuß von Ziva erschossen wurde. Tony blieb reglos liegen, während sich die Haut seiner Hände, wo er das Päckchen hielt, langsam auflöste. "Tony? TONY!" Gibbs sprang auf und wollte zu seinem Geliebten rennen. Duley und McGee konnten ihn gerade so festhalten. Abby hatte sich die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und weinte stumme Tränen. "Wenn Sie sich nicht hinsetzen und den Mund halten, fluch ich Sie am Stuhl fest." donnerte Duley. "Geht doch." sagte er bevor er sein Handy herauskramte und eine lange Nummer wählte.  
"Hier spricht Vice Admiral Samuel Duley. Im NCIS Haupquatier in Washington wurde ein tötliches Giftgas verströmt. Zwei NCIS- Agenten in unmittelbarer Gefahrenzone. Einer schwer Verletzt. Attentäter tot. Ich bitte um sofortiges eingreifen. Außerdem Rettungswagen und Notarzt. Im Gebäude befinden sich zurzeit noch 6 Personen außerhalb der Gefahrenzone. Alle Evakuierungsmaßnahmen sind sofort bei Ankunft unter höchsten Schutzmaßnahmen durchzuführen." Duley steckte das Telefon wieder wdg und sah auf den Bildschirm.

Zehn Minuten später waren Kathastrophenschutz, Kampfmittelräumdienst, Krankenwagen, Notärzte und Presse in Hülle und Fülle anwesend. Auffallend war auch die Masse an Anzugtragenden Männern und Frauen, die alle mit Getränken und Lunchtüten bewaffnet aus Richtung Coffeeshop und Schnellrestaurant kamen.  
"Was ist denn hier los? Hat es Gibbs endlich geschafft jemanden totzubrüllen? Oder haben seine Blicke haben den armen Vice- Admiral getötet." so und weitere Fragen und Gerüchte wurden laut. Doch niemand hatte damit gerechnet was die Katastrophenschützer aus dem Gebaüde brachten. Zuerst kamen die Männer mit den orangenen Anzügen, die wie ein ganzkörper Kondom aussahen, mit einem älteren Herren, der leise mit dem unsicher wirkenden jüngeren Mann stritt. Beide waren von den Orangenen Männern bei der Durchquerung des Gebaüdes in unförmige blaue Kunststoffsäcke mit großen Sichtfenstern gesteckt worden.  
Bei den Einsatzfahrzeugen war inzwischen ein großes verschloßenes Zelt aufgestellt worden, das Ähnlichkeit mit einem Nagetierlabyrinth hatte. Dorthinein wurden die beiden blauen Männer von den orangenen Männern gebracht. Zehn Minuten später traten sie wieder hinaus. Der Ältere erzählte dem Jüngeren wohl gerade etwas, den der jüngere Mann hing dem Älteren an den Lippen und fragte zwischendurch einiges.  
Kurz nach dem die Beiden Männer in di Röhre gingen, kamen vier Leute in Begleitung der Sicherheit heraus. Auch sie kamen in die Röhre, die sie nach etwa Fünfzehn Minuten wieder verließen. Es waren drei Männer und eine Frau. Alle drei Männer waren groß gewachsen, einer hatte leicht schütternes blondes Haar, das in typischer Marineart geschnitten war. Er trug eine Ausgehuniform eines Vice- Admirals. Das Gesicht war kantig und vom Wetter gegerbt. Seine braun- grünen Augen sprachen von Erfahrung. Jedoch lag nun ein Ausdruck großer Sorge in ihnen. Vice- Admiral Samuel Duley war sehr besorgt, nicht nur wegen dem was im Gebäude hinter ihnen geschehen war, sondern auch wegen sei

Vice- Admiral Samuel Duley war sehr besorgt, nicht nur wegen dem was im Gebäude hinter ihnen geschehen war, sondern auch wegen seinen Begleitern.  
Der Mann der neben Duley lief schien durch den Wind zu sein. Seine silbernen Haare hattem ihren Glanz verloren, das Gesicht ausdruckslos doch in seinen Augen konnte man die tiefe Verzweiflung erkennen. Die linke Hand war noch immer um das silberne Kleinod geballt. Seine ganze Haltung strotzte vor Anspannung, die Knöchel seiner linken Hand traten weiß hervor. In dieser Hand trug Leroy Jethro Gibbs den Verlobungsring seines (Ex-) Verlobten.

Der dritte Mann war um einiges jünger als die anderen beiden. Er trug einen gut sitzenden dunklen Anzug mit weißem Hemd und Schlips. Seine kurzen braunen Haare unterstrichen sein kindlich rundliches Gesicht auf dem sich leicht seine Emotionen ablesen. Genau wie in seinen braunen Augen zeigte sich auch dort Sorge, Unsicherheit und Angst. Zittrig hielt er eine CD in der einen Hand, den anderen Arm hatte er um eine junge Frau gelegt. Sie hatte ihre langen schwarzen Haare in Rattenschwänze geflochten. Allerdings hingen diese traurig hinab und zeigten genau wie sie sich fühlte. Ihre Augen waren rotgeweint, die Schminke das Gesicht hinab gelaufen. Sie trug einen kurzen schwarz- karrierten Minirock und ein enges blutrotes Top mit einem schwarzen Totenkopf darauf. Mit ihren 10 cm hohen schwarzen kniehohen Stiefeln stolperte sie eher neben Timothy McGee her als das sie richtig lief. Abygail Scuito war ein Goth und Tonys beste Freundin.  
Die Reporter schwirrten in der ganzen Gegend um den Navy Yard herum. Sie berichteten und spekulierten, sponnen Geschichten und belästigten die umstehenden Agenten. Doch mit einem Mal wurde es still. Aus dem Gebäude kamen zwei Tragen, eine mit einem schwarzen Leichensack und die andere mit einer durchsichtigen Schutzhülle. Hinter den Tragen kamen noch zwei Orangene Gestallten und eine Blaue. Diese Blaue stritt sich fast gewaltsam mit den Orangenen.  
Mit einem Mal wurden die Orangeträger hektisch. Trotz der Sicherheitsbestimmungen rissen sie die Schutzhülle von der Trage, Weißkittel rannten auf die Männer zu, schrieen nach einem Hubschrauber und medizinischer Unterstützung. Die blaue Gestallt wurde gewaltsam zum Mäuselabyrinth gebracht und durchgeschleift.  
Gibbs, McGee, Abby und Duley standen jetzt bei Ducky und Palmer. Geschockt sahen sie auf das Geschehen vor ihnen. Abby wurde von McGee an der Hüfte festgehalten, als sie zu der Gestallt auf der Trage wollte.  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, kein Geräusch drang an seine Ohren. Er sah wie sie seine geliebten Tony auf der Trage herausbrachten, wie sie die Folie von seinem Körper rissen und wie die Ärzte um ihn herum schwirrten. Seine Knie zitterten, als sie Wiederbelebungsversuche starteten. Er sackte auf die Knie als die Ärzte um das Leben des Mannes kämpften und aufgaben. Einer ging davon um den Tod eines weiteren Opfers bekannt zu geben. Ziva wurde von Ducky zurück gehalten, Abby kämpfte noch immer mit McGee. Duley war zu den Ärzten gegangen um sich neue Informationen abzuholen.  
Vor Gibbs Augen lief ein Film ab: wie er Tony zum ersten Mal sah, wie sie zusammen lachten, ihre gemeinsamen Abende in seinem Keller, ihr erster Kuss, Tonys großes Geheimnis das er der Erste überhaubt wäre, ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht, ihre kleinen Streitereien und großen Vesöhnungen, seine Angst und Sorge um Tony bei Einsätzen und Undercoveraufträgen, sein Heiratsantrag vor zwei Tagen den Tony vor Glück weinend annahm, Tonys Albtraum heute morgen wobei er nur gesagt bekam das alles gut werden würde, Tonys Verhalten seit dem Morgen. Und er verstand mit einem Mal alles. Er verstand die versteckten Blicke, das abwesende Verhalten, die Aussagen von Duley und dem Telefonat im Auto bevor Tony veschwand. Es war eine Warnung hiervor. Tony wollte sie alle retten, er hatte es geschafft. Nur Tony selber kam wieder nicht mit, er hatte sich tödlichster Gefahr ausgesetzt um die zu retten, die ihm wichtig waren. Ja, er, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, hatte seinen geliebten Anthony DiNozzo endlich verstanden. "Bitte vergib mir Tony. Ich war nicht nur ein Bastard, ich war ein Arschloch sondergleichen. Bitte, Tony ich liebe dich über alles, bitte, verlass mich nicht. Lass mich nicht allein!" wisperte er dem Wind zu.  
Gibbs erwachte zurück in die Realität. Abby hielt sich an McGee fest, Ziva an Ducky. Er stand schwerfällig mit knackenden Gelenken wieder auf und sah sich um. Offenbar hatten die Reporter einen Menschen gefunden, den sie ausquetschen konnten. Die Ärzte waren immer im Blickfeld der Kameras, vor den Ärzten stand Duley und gab Interwiews und Stellungnahmen. Die behandelnde Ärztin kam zu Duley und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Er schloss kurz seine Augen um sich zu sammeln, nahm seine Mütze ab und sprach:"Mir wurde gerade mitgeteilt, das der heldenhafte Agent den Kampf gegen die Auswirkungen des Giftgases verloren hat. Spezial Agent Anthony DiNozzo ist vor wenigen Minuten verstorben!" "NEIN!"

Spezial Agent Anthony DiNozzo ist vor wenigen Minuten verstorben!" "NEIN!" "TONY!" "VERLASS MICH NICHT!" Abby, Ziva und Gibbs riefen gleichzeitig. Die Kameras schwenkten genau in dem Moment als Ziva in Duckys Arme und Abby in McGees Arme gezogen wurden. Abby schlug auf Tims Brust ein, Ziva krallte sich einfach an Ducky fest und alle vier ließen ihren Tränen freien lauf.  
Gibbs murmelte:"Lass mich nicht allein Tony!" danach wurde es tief schwarz um ihn. Er merkte gar nicht mehr, wie er fiel.

Zwei Wochen später:  
Freitag, 8. Juli  
15:45 Uhr

Er erwachte in einem steril weißen Raum mit hoher Decke und kalten Neonleuchtstoffröhren. Er war an eine Herzmonitor angeschlossen und hatte einen Sauerstoffschlauch in der Nase. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, lies es aber als sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen begann. Er sah sich aus seiner liegenden Position aus um und entdeckte über seinem Kopf am Kopfende die Klingel an einem Kabel. Er streckte sich soweit er konnte und fischte nach dem langen Kabel. Mit den Fingerspitzen konnte er es berühren, das der Herzmonitor inzwischen laut pfiff bekam er nicht mit, er schaffte es mit den Fingerspitzen konnte er daran ziehen und fiel geschafft zurück aufs Bett. Keine zwei Minuten kamen eine Schwester und ein Arzt herein gestürmt. Die Schwester aufgrund der Klingel, der Arzt wegen dem Monitor.  
"Ah, Spezial Agent Gibbs, schön das Sie wieder wach sind. Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte der Arzt. Gibbs sah ihn und die Schwester an, sein Gehirn fing wieder an normal zu arbeiten. Fragen über Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, er wollte antworten, am besten bereits gestern. "Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? Wo ist mein Team? UND WO VERDAMMT IST TONY?" Brüllte er zum Schluss. Er kämpfte sich in eine sitzende Position, die Schwester fuhr das Kopfteil des Bettes mit einem Knopfdruck nach oben, so dass er bequem sitzen konnte.  
"Guten Morgen, Agent Gibbs, mein Name ist Doctor Mike Jones. Ich bin Ihr behandelnder Arzt. Zu Ihren Fragen, Sie sind im Bethesta Navy Hospital. Vor 12 Tagen ist im Hauptgebäude des NCIS eine Giftgasbombe teilweise Explodiert. Wie Sie vielleicht noch wissen, wurde der Bombenleger von Ihrer Agentin erschossen. Ein weiterer Agent wurde sowohl vom Giftgas als auch den Kugeln schwer verletzt. Als vor dem Gebäude bekannt gegeben wurde, das genau dieser Agent seinen Verletzungen erlegen ist, sind Sie Ohnmächtig umgekippt und haben sich eine starke Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen. Bis Heute morgen lagen Sie in einer Art Koma, den Tubus haben wir bereits am Vormittag entfernt, so dass Sie keinerlei Atembeschwerden haben sollten.  
Ihr Team wartet auf dem Flur, wenn Sie möchten lass ich sie herein. Und was Ihren Verlobten angeht, bevor Sie fragen, die beiden Ringe haben es mir verraten. Nun Ihr Verlobter hat einen sehr guten Schutzengel und wahrscheinlich einen Direktdraht zu sämtlichen Heiligen dieser Welt. Kurz nachdem Sie umgekippt waren, begann sein Herz wieder zu schlagen. Ihm wurden die beiden Kugeln erfolgreich entfernt und er ist inzwischen außer Lebensgefahr. Nur seine Hände sind noch immer Skelette. Aber dafür haben wir bereits einen Spezialisten gefunden. Mr DiNozzo ist seit vier Tagen wach und fragt immer nach Ihnen. Soll ich Sie morgen zu ihm bringen?" ratterte Dr Jones ohne Punkt und Komma herunter. Gibbs schwirrte der Kopf. TONY LEBTE. Das war alles was momentan für ihn zählte.

Die Schwester brachte etwas zu Essen herein. Kaum war sie wieder hinausgegangen wurde die Tür erneut aufgestoßen. Der Arzt meinte noch, er solle etwas essen und sich viel Rthe gönnen bevor er hinaus ging und beinahe von Abby umgerannt wurde. Ihre Rattenschwänze wippten fröhlich und sie kreischte:"GIBBS, GIBBS, DU BIST ENDLICH WACH! Sie sprang ihm im Bett um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. Gibbs wurde fest ins Bett gedrückt, er fuchtelte hinter ihrem Rücken mit den Händen, bekam keine Luft mehr. Ducky zog die junge Frau von seinem Freund herunter und half ihm sich wieder richtig hinzusetzen. "Hallo Abby, hallo Ducky, wie gehts euch?" fragte er seine beiden Freunde. "Die Frage, Jethro, sollte eigendlich lauten, wie geht es dir?" "Genau Gibbsmann, du bist doch einfach so umgekippt. Also, wie geht es dir mein Silberfuchs?" fragte Abby aufgeregt. Ducky lächelte ihn nur besorgt an. Gibbs schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und meinte:"Bis auf die Tatsache, das ich Tony noch nicht gesehen hab, gehts mir gut." Abby hüpfte aufgeregt durch das Zimmer. "Ich wollte zu meinem Tiger, aber sie haben mich nicht zu ihm gelassen. Ziva und McGee versuchen auch noch mal durch zu kommen. Niemand will was sagen. Mein armer Tiger wird schlimmer bewacht als der Präsident persönlich. Dabei fällt mir ein wie viel..." " Abbs, ruhe. Wieso wird Tony bewacht und vor allem von wem?" Gibbs gefiehl der Gedanke nicht, das sein Tony rund um die Uhr bewacht wurde. Er war so in Gedanken, das er nicht hörte, das Ziva und Tim zurückkamen.

Gibbs gefiehl der Gedanke nicht, das sein Tony rund um die Uhr bewacht wurde. Er war so in Gedanken, das er nicht hörte, das Ziva und Tim zurückkamen. Ziva räusperte sich und erhielt die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Kollegen und Freunde. McGee begann seinen Bericht: "Also zuerst einmal, schön das du wieder unter uns weilst Boss. Ziva und ich waren vorhin bei sämtlichen Ärzten, die Tony betreuen und betreut haben. Keiner hat Anstallten gemacht uns etwas über ihn zu sagen. Allerdings konnten wir heraus finden, wo Tonys Station ist. Station ist das richtige Wort, die haben einfach eine komplette Station geräumt um Tony da unterzubringen. Als wir vorhin da waren, hat uns ein Schrank von Mann nach unserem Anliegen gefragt und gesagt, das nur das Personal und die Familie DiNozzo das Recht hätten, die Station zu betreten. Ich konnte in dem Flur mehr bewaffnete Männer sehen, als es Personal in Guantanamo gibt. Entweder hat unser Freund etwas gewaltig schlimmes angestellt, oder er ist gefährdeter als der Präsident." schloss der MIT- Absolvent seinen Bericht. Ziva hatte zwischendurch immer ergänzt und ihre Fazit war das selbe wie ihres Kollegen. Entweder hatte Tony Dreck am Stecken oder aber er war berühmter und gefährdeter als alle anderen.

Während des Berichtes verschloss sich Jethros Miene immer mehr, auch Abby und Ducky schienen nachdenklich. Beide ahnten was der Agent vor hatte, die junge Goth ging zum Kleiderschrank und suchte ihrem Vaterersatz einige Klamotten heraus. T-Shirt, Polohemd und den roten Kapuzenpulli, dazu eine schwarze Jeans und die Schuhe.  
Ducky stellte die Geräte ab und nahm seinem Freund den Schlauch aus der Nase und die Kabel von der Brust.  
Jethro sah die beiden nur vewirrt an und fragte:"Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?" Ducky lächelte ihn nur an und meinte:" Mein lieber Jethro, ich kenn dich jetzt schon etwas länger. Und wenn du glaubst, wir lassen dich gleich im Flügelhemd zu Tony maschieren, dann hast du falsch gedacht." "Außerdem wären gleich wieder sämtliche Ärzte hier aufgeschlagen, wenn du zu deinem Kuscheltiger gerannt wärst. Und dann hätten sie dich hier angekettet. Was ich persönlich ja auch gerne mag mit nem neuen Sexsklaven, aber im Krankenhaus ists nicht privat genug, findet ihr nicht? Ok, großer Hexenmeister, dann spring mal in deine Klamotten." schloss Abby grinsend Duckys Monolog. Gibbs fing an zu grinsen:" Ihr habt mich wohl durchschaut. Ich werde jetzt zu diesen Typen gehen und verlangen, das WIR zu Tony können. Ok?"  
Er stand langsam auf und lies seine Beine über die Bettkante baumeln, bevor er aufstand musste zuerst der leichte Schwindel zurück gehen. Einige Minuten später ging er zum Schrank und zog die von Abby herausgelegten Klamotten an. Nach dem er sich die Schuhe angezogen hatte erfasste ihn wieder ein leichter Schwindel, den er aber gekonnt überspielte. Er wandte sich zur Tür und sagte:" Alle mitkommen, Ziva, McGee, ihr geht voraus. Abmarsch!" Damit machten sie sich auf den Weg zur abgesperrten Station. Abby hatte noch schnell Tonys Verlobungsring aus der Nachttischschublade ihres Bosses geholt und eingesteckt.

Sie liefen die langen Gänge entlang, stiegen Treppen hoch und passierten etliche Ärzte und Schwestern. Doch niemand hielt sie auf. Nach etwa 15 Minuten Fußmarsch durch den Krankenhauskomplex erreichten sie die besagte abgesperrte Abteilung. Vor der großen Glastür standen drei Männer, ein etwa zwei Meter großer Schrank, ein kleinerer und älterer Mann, dem der jüngere Schrank aus dem Gesicht geschnitten schien und ein etwa gleich altriger Mann der so gar nicht zu den beiden Wachen passte.  
Der Schrank wurde aus seinem Gespräch gerissen, als er die fünfköpfige Gruppe bemerkte. " Was wollt ihr denn schon wieder?" fragte er ungegalten, als er Ziva und McGee erkannte. " Wir wollen zu Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." antwortete Doktor Mellard für die Angesprochenen. " Und ihr seid?" fragte das ältere Ebenbild des Schrankes. Der andere ältere Mann grinste nur, er genoss die sich ihm bietende Show.  
" Special Agents Gibbs und McGee, Oficer David, Miss Scuito und Doktor Mellard." antwortete Gibbs schnell. " Damit kann ich nichts anfangen." meinte Schranks älteres Ebenbild ernst. Gibbs Augen nahmen einen eisigen Ton an, sie blitzten gefährlich als er grollte:" Wir sind vom NCIS, das ist der Naval Criminal Investigation Service. Falls Sie das nicht wissen. Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee, Officer Ziva David, der Pathologe Dr. Donald Mellard und die Forensikerin Abigail Scuito. Ist es das was sie wissen wollen?" Gibbs war sauer, seinen Kollegen ging es nicht anders. Sie konnten mit diesen Fragen nichts anfangen und das wo sie Ermittler waren.

Der ältere Mann neben Schrank und dessen älterem Ebenbild, schüttelte nur langsam mit dem Kopf. Er seufzte tief und fragte die inzwischen angesäuerte Gruppe vor ihm freundlich :" In welcher Beziehung steht ihr zu Tony? Das will ich wissen." Er sah ihnen an wie es in ihren Köpfen arbeitete. Abby sah den Ma

Er sah ihnen an wie es in ihren Köpfen arbeitete. Abby sah sich den Mann erst einmal genau an. Er war etwa sechzig Jahre alt, hatte kurz geschnittene dunkelbraune Haare. Seine braunen Augen blickten forschend und abschätzend in die Runde, sein scharf geschnittenes Gesicht lies Zweifel aufkommen, ob es jemals lächeln könnte. Seine schlanke Figur steckte in einem maßgeschneiderten, sehr teuren schwarzen Anzug mit dazugehöriger Weste, weißen Hemd und schwarzer Kravatte. Seine polierten schwarzen Schuhe glänzten weiß im Neonlicht des Flures. Abby wurde bei dem Blick des Mannes nervös, er hatte irgendetwas berechnendes an sich. Etwas zwischen knallharter Staranwalt und skrupelloser Geschäftsmann. 'Mafiaboss!' dachte sie, ' Verdammt, Tony, wo bist du nur wieder rein geraten. Wenn du nicht mein bester Freund wärst, hätte ich schon die Biege gemacht. Mann, ist der unheimlich!' " Kein Mafiaboss Abigail, aber Geschäftsmann stimmt. Du denkst zu laut meine Liebe. Tonys beste Freundin bist du also. Na dann, herzlich willkommen auf der Privaten Station." Wie versteinert sah Abby den Mann an. Dieser lächelte sie mit den Augen an.

Die anderen waren Fassungslos, das also war es, was sie wissen wollten. Ducky sprach als nächster: " Anthony war in den letzten Fünf Jahren des öfteren auf meinen persönlichen und medizinischen Rat angewiesen, so das er für mich zu einem Sohn wurde. Und ich bin froh, das ich ihm mit meinen Erfahrungen weiterhelfen kann." sagte er stolz. Das Gesicht des Geschäftsmannes wurde mit dieser Aussage weicher. Ziva, die das hörte raffte ihren Mut zusammen, holte tief Luft und... " Als ich das erste Mal mit diesem Team zusammen gearbeitet habe, dachte ich ich müsste sterben. Ich hatte dermaßen viel Angst, dass ich in Gibbs gegenwart nur gestottert habe. Wenn ich mit Tony irgentwo alleine gearbeitet habe, war er es vor dem ich Angst hatte. Tony hat mich immer damit aufgezogen und mir Streiche gespielt, einmal hat es mir dann gelangt und ich hab ihn angebrüllt. Wissen Sie was er mir sagte? ' Na endlich, ich dachte schon du könntest gar nicht normal sprechen. Genau so musst du das bei Gibbs üben, Bambino.' Das war das erste mal, das er mich so genannt hat. Und seit dem kann ich immer zu ihm kommen, wie zu einem großen Bruder." erzählte Tim McGee.

Ziva stieß die angehaltene Luft wieder aus und senkte ihren Kopf, ihre Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf durcheinander. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. ' Wenn er schon McStreber als Bruder hat, braucht er doch mich nicht mehr als Schwester, oder?' Sie zuckte zusammen, als sich eine große warme Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie hatte plötzlich Angst in das Gesicht ihres Gegenüber zu blicken.  
" Na na, nicht traurig sein," erklang die tiefe sanfte Stimme des unbekannten Geschäftsmannes, " Tony freut sich sicher über zwei Geschwister mehr. Besonders wenn die Schwester sich nicht unterkriegen lässt und sein Bruder überschlau ist. Alles wieder gut? Hm? Ok. Und was ist mit dir Junge?" Jethro Gibbs druckste noch etwas herum, der Geschäftsmann wischte Ziva die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich zu Gibbs umwandte.  
Dieser schluckte hart, Ducky legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und gab ihm damit den Mut.  
" In Baltimore habe ich vor fünf Jahren jemanden kennengelernt. Ich nahm ihn mit nach Washington, zwei Jahre später kamen wir zusammen. Vor etwa einem dreiviertel Jahr hab ich nur knapp eine Explosion überlebt, mein Gedächtnis verloren und Tony vergessen. Vier Monate hab ich gebraucht und bin erst auf den Hilferuf von Ziva zurückgekehrt. Damals dachte ich, ich hätte ihn verloren. Aber er nahm mich in den Arm und fragte, ob es mir besser ginge. Er hat mir damals alles über seinen Undercoverauftrag erzählt, obwohl er es gar nicht durfte. Wir hatten mit vielen Meinungsveschiedenheiten zu kämpfen und trotzdem habe ich ihn vor zwei Wochen gefragt, ob er mich heiraten will. Zu meinem Glück hat er ja gesagt. Ich, ich liebe ihn mehr als mein Leben." stotterte er. Der Geschäftsmann ließ von Ziva ab und ging zu dem stotternden Gibbs. Er nahm ihn einfach in den Arm und drückte ihn.

" Tony wird sich über deinen Besuch besonders freuen. Und ich freue mich entlich meinen Schwiegersohn kennen zu lernen!" flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Dann ließ er ihn wieder los und wandte sich zur Stationstür. " Schwiegersohn?" echote Gibbs perplex. Auch die anderen sahen den Mann verdattert an. Der Mann öffnete die Tür und bat das Team herein.

" Jetzt wo ich weiß, das ihr die seid, die ihr vorgegeben habt zu sein, ist es mir eine große Freude mich euch vorzustellen. Mein Name lautet Antonio DiNozzo, ich bin Tonys Vater." grinste er. " Kommt mit, Tony wartet auf euch!" Damit ging er vor und bog in Tonys Zimmer ein.

" Papa, hallo, wie gehts dir? Du kommst extra von deinem Geschäftstermin her? Das ist lieb von dir. Papa, was ist denn? Was hast du?" Antonio grinste. " Danke, mir gehts gut, einen Termin hatte ich nicht. Und was ich habe, ich hab dir was mitgebracht, mein Sohn." " Was denn?" fragt

" Meine Familie kommt aus Italien, wir waren damals eine Mafiafamilie, eine große Mafiafamilie. Wir herrschten damals über ganz Italien, von Sizilien bis zu den Tiroler Alpen. Anfang letzten Jahrhunderts kam mein Urgroßvater mit der Kernfamilie, also seine Frau und seine Kinder und die Familie seines jüngeren Bruders nach Amerika. Sie wollten sich hier ein ganz neues Leben aufbauen.

Die Familie wurde in Italien einfach zu groß. Heute noch haben wir regelmäßigen Kontakt nach der alten Heimat und dort großen Einfluss. Mein Urgroßvater hatte damals eingesehen, das sich die Illegalen Geschäfte nicht mehr lohnen, weil zum einen die Regierung mehr Präsenz als in Italien zeigte und zum zweiten weil er mit der Regierung zusammen arbeiten wollte. Allerdings musste er diesen Plan überarbeten, den hier in Amerika gab es zu viel Korruption und Gewalt gab. Er beschloss durch die uns gegebene Gabe der Magie diesem Land zu helfen.

Er holte etwa 500 seiner Familienangehörigen, also der Mafia, hierher und half den damals überforderten Gesetzeshütern. Illegal versteht sich. Auf jedenfall wurde mein Urgroßvater einmal bei einer seiner Aktionen erwischt und vor den Richter gestellt. Er hat dem Richter seine Version der Geschichte erzählt, der darauf hin den Senat und den Präsidenten verständigte. Das war die Geburtsstunde der Magic Mind Marines und der Magical Army of America.

Mein Urgroßvater Alessio DiNozzo rief die besten und vor allem geduldigsten Magier seiner Familie auf Schulen zu errichten und zu unterrichten. Unterstehen sollten diese dem Staat. In jedem Bundesstaat wurden sechs Schulen errichtet, vier Grundschulen und zwei weiterführende Schulen. Die berühmtesten sind in Texas, Californien und Ohio. Diese drei Schulen behalten sich seit etwa vierzig Jahren vor, ihre Schüler via Stipendium auszuwählen. Da kommt man auch mit Bestechung nicht weiter.

Naja bin abgeschweift, wo war ich? Ach ja. Die Magischen Streitkräfte.

Der Präsident und seine Regierung waren über die Existent der Magie erstaunt und beschlossen ein Gesetz für die Förderung und Legalisierung der Magie in Amerika. Seit dem Tag wird jede Familie Amerikas magisch überwacht und wenn magisch begabte Kinder in einer Normalen Familie geboren werden, dann wird diese kurz nach der Geburt besucht und bei Bedarf betreut.

Wobei Bedarf auf die Erst- und meistens auch die Zweitgeborenen getrimmt ist. Sollte sich zeigen, das die magisch Begabten Kinder vernachlässigt oder Misshandelt werden, werden die Kinder auch bereits bei geringsten Anzeichen aus diesen Familien geholt und in Magische oder in erfahrene Nichtmagische Familien untergebracht. Sollte sich der Verdacht erhärten, das die Familien die Kinder Misshandelt haben, werden diese Familien angeklagt und Verurteilt. Sollten sie einfach nur überfordert sein, wird ihnen entweder ein Berater zur Seite gestellt oder sie werden in einer Art Wohngemeinschaft, einer Wohnsiedlung für halbmagische Familien untergebracht.

So ist zum Beispiel Giant Falls in Oklahoma entstanden. Seit damals arbeitet meine Familie mit den Bundesbehörden zusammen. Wenn nicht genehmigte Aktionen geplant sind, aber die Behörden diese nicht durchführen dürfen, wird unsere Familie gefragt ob wir diese im Auftrag der Regierung durchführen können, Illegal und Undercover natürlich. Weißt du Jeth, die ganze Wahrheit über meine Familie ist nicht so schön wie ich das jetzt erzähle. Aber es ist meine Familie und bald auch Deine. Wenn du mich noch willst."

Tony hatte den ganzen Monolog in Jethros Schoß gelegen, wollte nun aber aufstehen, weil er meinte Jethro würde ihn jetzt verstoßen. Jedoch sah Jethro Gibbs, seines Zeichens Bastard und miesepetrieger Special Agent des NCIS das anders.

Er zog Tony in eine sitzende Position und drückte ihn fest an sich. Er war zwar überrascht das die Gerüchte, die in gewissen Kreisen kursierten, der Wahrheit entsprachen. Auch das es die berühmten Magic Minds und Magical Army wirklich gab und es nicht nur Gerüchte waren. Tief atmete er den Geruch seines Freundes, nein er war immer noch sein Verlobter, ein.

"Erzähl weiter mein Engel. Ich bleib bei dir, egal was geschieht. Auch wenn deine, unsere, Familie einst eine Mafiafamilie war und wahrscheinlich immer noch ist. Solange du bei mir bist, ist mir das egal. Ich Liebe Dich, Tony" brummte Gibbs liebevoll.

"Mein Brummbär!" lächelte Tony seinen Verlobten an, " Weißt du, seit Anbeginn der Magie gibt es Männer die in der Lage sind Kinder gebären zu können."

"Und damit willst du mir sagen das du das auch kannst?" tnterbrach Jethro seinen Engel.

"Ja, genau das. Ich selber habe auch zwei Väter und noch vier jüngere Geschwister." erzählte Tony weiter, wurde jedoch wieder von seinem Brummbär unterbrochen.

"Ja, plus ein Computergenie als jüngeren Bruder und eine Killerin als kleine Schwester. Nicht zu vergessen einen erzählwütigen Pathologen als Vater und eine Forensikerin als beste Freundin/ weitere kleine Schwester. Und mich, den Griesgram vom Dienst als Verlobten und Fastehemann."

Dafür fiel ihm Tony um den Hals und gab ihm einen dankbaren langen Kuss. " Danke, mein Teddybär!" seufzte Tony.  
"Teddybär? Ich bin doch kein Teddybär!" regte er sich gespielt auf. Insgeheim liebte er es wenn Tony ihn Teddybär oder Brummbär nannte. Natürlich würde Tony ihn im Büro niemals Teddybär nennen, das wäre ja noch schöner. Das war auf dem Parkplatz und im Fahrstuhl selbstverständlich was anderes.

"Natürlich bist du mein Teddybär wenn wir kuscheln, sonst bist du mein Brummbär. Allein meiner! Und Director Sheppard kann sich ihre Flirtversuche sonst wohin stecken. An dich lass ich niemanden mehr ran." ahmte Tony ein bockiges Kleinkind nach. Doch lange konnte er die bockige Miene nicht aufrecht halten, Jethro sah zweifelnd ihm ins Gesicht und beide prusteten los.

"Das würde nicht klappen, obwohl ich dir bei Jenny recht gebe." lachte Jethro. Tony liebte dieses Lachen, leider lachte sein Geliebter viel zu selten so befreit. Aber er hatte sich geschworen, dass Leroy Jethro Gibbs öfter so lachen konnte.

"Du hast vollkommen recht. Allein Abby würdd mir die Hölle heiß machen und meine Eltern werden dich auch durchknuddeln wollen." grinste Tony seinen Teddybären an. "Was meinst du mein Engel, erzählst du mir noch den Rest. Ich mein, du bist Magier, deine Familie ist eine magische Ex- Mafiafamilie, wir können Kinder bekommen, das ist schon viel. Aber das erklärt deine Träume nicht. Du weißt schon, die die gerne wahr werden und die Aussage von Duley, das du einer der Minds bist. Erklär mir das bitte." wollte der Silberhaarige Ermittler/ Teddybär wissen.

"In Ordnung, ich werde dir alles erzählen, Jeth. Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass meine Familie groß ist, was ich dir nicht erzählt habe ist, das sie sehr alt ist.

Etwa 1900 Jahre lässt sich unser Stammbaum züruckverfolgen, zumindest soweit ich das erkennen konnte. Vieles ist im Laufe der Jahre verloren gegangen. Aber egal, das wichtigste war vor etwa 1000 Jahren, damals heirateten vier der größten Magier in unsere Familie ein. Sie hießen Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Huffelpuff, jeder von den Vieren hat etwas mit in die Familie gebracht. Slytherin brachte die Schlangensprache, Parsel, mit, Gryffindor und Huffelpuff waren Elben, was niemand wusste oder ahnte. Ravenclaw war eine Seherin.

Kein Kartenleger oder Handleser oder Kugelleser, sondern jemand der während des Schlafes die Zukunft, Vergangenheit oder Gegenwart sehen kann, Deja- vu's hat oder einem Gefühl folgt. Seit damals sind diese Fähigkeiten in der Familie. Zwar sind sie inzwischen abgeschwächt, es kann aber immer sein, dass die Fähigkeiten in ihrer ganzen Intensität ausbrechen. Bei manchen kommt auch nur das Aussehen der Elben durch. Wir, also die Hauptfamilie, stammen direkt von diesen vieren ab. Das heisst wir sprechen Parsel und sind mehr oder weniger Seher. Seit etwa 200 Jahren waren die Elbischen Fähigkeiten nicht aufgetaucht.

Ich bin der erste seit 20  
Jahren, der sämtliche Fähigkeiten geerbt hat, nur das Aussehen habe ich nicht, das haben meine Cousine Liliana und meine Schwester Aliena geerbt."

"Du meinst jetzt wirklich Elben, wie sie Tolkien beschrieben hat?" unterach Jethro Tony. Dieser grinste, " du kennst Tolkien?"

"Ich habe als Kind diese Bücher verschlungen. Ich habe mich regelmäßig in diese Welt hineingeträumt. Ich wollte immer ein genauso guter und mutiger Krieger wie die Elben und Halbelben werden. Im College hab ich beschlossen zu den Marines zu gehen, kurz darauf lernte ich Shanon kennen, nach der Ausbildung haben wir Geheiratet.

Danach hab ich mich wirklich wie einer dieser Superkrieger gefühlt. Zumindest bis sie ermordet wurden. Wenn Mike Franks nicht gewesen wäre, wär ich ihnen gefolgt und hätte niemals dich und das Team kennen gelernt und das wichtigste, ich hätte mich nie in dich verliebt und wäre nicht kurz davor dich zu Heiraten, mein Engel. " Gibbs hatte sich während des Monologes an Tony geschmiegt und seinen Kopf in dessen Haaren vergraben. Tony umarmte ihn tröstend.

"Jeth, es wird alles wieder gut. Du hast jetzt eine riesige Familie bekommen. Wir halten zusammen, egal was geschieht. Unser Team ist unsere Familie hast du gesagt, meine Eltern werden unsere Teamfamilie aufnehmen. Das ist sicher!" tröstete Tony seinen Schatz. Dieser drückte seinen Engel an sich.

"Tut mir leid, das ich jetzt deine Erzählung so unterbrochen habe." flüsterte der Silberhaarige.

"Das macht doch nichts. Du mußt dir deine Sorgen von der Seele reden, weißt du, meine Mom ist ein Hobbypsychologe. Er wird dich so lange nerven bis du ihm deine gesammten Sorgen und Ängste mitgeteilt hast. Glaub mir, dann fühlst du dich besser." lächelte er.  
Gibbs nickte und Tony setzte an um weiter zu erzählen.

"Ich bin der erste meiner Familie der zu den Minds gegangen ist, das kommt vor allem durch die Kombinierten Fähigkeiten die ich geerbt habe. Bei den Minds habe ich den Spitznamen 'Der Tiger' bekommen. Den hab ich erhalten, weil ich mich in einen Tiger verwandeln kann."

Den hab ich erhalten, weil ich mich in einen Tiger verwandeln kann. Ich werde dir in den nächsten Tagen zeigen. Wenn du magst." lächelte Tony seinen Schatz an, " was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern?" " Meine Mutter ist tot und mit meinem Vater hab ich keinen Kontakt mehr. Mehr habe ich nicht an leiblicher Familie, ich habe jetzt aber eine neue Familie, dank dir." antwortete Jethro Gibbs. Sie kuschelten sich wieder auf das große Sofa und küssten sich. Es klopfte an der Tür und diese schwang auf. Da es kein Zeichen zum Eintreten gab, lugte ein älterer Herr durch die Tür nur um diese dann ganz zu öffnen. Herein kam eine Gruppe von sieben Leuten. " Wie süß!" quietschte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen. " Ja, wirklich niedlich. Du hast nicht übertrieben, Tonio. Ich freu mich schon auf die Verlobungsfeier." schwärmte ein groß gewachsener Mann mit dunkelroten Haaren und strahlend grünen Augen. Er war leger gekleidet mit einer dunklen Jeans, einem weißen T-Shirt und einer dunklen Weste. Tony, der immer noch in der beschützenden Umarmung Jethros sass, bat diesen die Umarmung zu lösen. Jethro tat dieses und Tony sprang auf um dem Neuankömmling in die Arme zu fallen. Gibbs vorher noch sanfte Miene verdüsterte sich, er wollte nur noch weg. Doch da erhaschte er etwas von dem Gespräch der beiden. Das Team inspizierte das Zimmer und ließ sich auf die Sessel fallen. " Und habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?" fragte die sanfte melodische Stimme des fremden Mannes. " Ja, haben wir. Ich bin ja so glücklich, Mom!" antwortete Tony. Gibbs atmete erleichtert auf. " Dachtest du Anthony würde dich betrügen?" " Ja Bossman, mein Tiger würde dich nicht betrügen." " Eben, besonders wo ihr euch wieder vertragen habt." Doctor Mallard, Abby und Ziva nahmen dem Silberhaarigen die Bedenken, dieser traute dem Frieden nicht ganz. Er wurde aber er wurde eines besseren belehrt als Tony zurück kam, sich neben ihm auf das Sofa warf und sich in seine Arme kuschelte. " Jeth, du musst nicht eifersüchtig werden. Das da ist meine Mutter Donato DiNozzo, deine Schwiegermutter oder Schwiegervater, je nach dem wie du es sehen willst, mein Brummbär." nuschelte Tony an Gibbs Schulter. Donato und Antonio traten dazu und setzten sich auf ein freies Sofa. Donato hielt Jethro die Hand hin und zog diesen mit samt seinem Anhängsel hoch und in seine Arme. " Uff" machten die beiden jüngeren während Donatos Umarmung der von Abby erstaunliche Konkurenz machte. " Endlich habe einen Schwiegersohn, der meinen Sohn glücklich macht. Ich bin so froh. Was meint ihr zwei, sollen wir euch eine kleine Verlobungsfeier ausrichten?" er hatte seinen Sohn und seinen Schwiegersohn wieder aus der knochenbrechenden Umarmung gelassen und sich zurück zu seinem Mann gesetzt. Dieser nahm die Hand seines Mannes in seinen Schoß und drückte diese dort leicht.  
Jethro und Tony hatten sich auch wieder hingesetzt, wobei Tony wieder in eine beschützende Umarmung seitens Gibbs gezogen wurde. "Gerne, solang sie nicht zu groß ist." meinte der Silberhaarige, sein Verlobter nickt Ihre Freunde saßen daneben und konnten sich nur über den sonst so harten und unnachgiebigen Chefermittler wundern, denn seit sie wussten, dass die beiden zusammen waren hatte sich der Silberhaarige nie so in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Tony erzählte seinen Freunden nun das Gleiche, was er seinem Verlobten erzählt hatte, mit dem selben Effekt. Er wurde nicht nur erstaunt angesehen, Abby und Ducky grinsten weil die Geschichte haargenau zu Tony passte. Stur und manchmal Geheimnisvoll. McGee sah ihn an wie ein Fabelwesen und Ziva schien irgendwie sauer zu sein. " Irgendwie passt das zu dir, mein Tiger." meinte Abby, Ducky stimmte lächelnd zu. Ziva baute sich gefährlich vor Tony und Jethro auf, " Weißt du eigentlich was du mir angetan hast, DiNozzo? Nur weil du Held spielen musstest und einen Ruf als der Beste hast, hat mein Vater dich vergeblich angeworben! Er hat mich gedrillt bis zum geht nicht mehr, nur damit ich seiner Hohlheit das Wasser reichen konnte. Weißt du was du mir damit angetan hast? Ich hätte ein normales Leben führen können, mit normalen Freunden und ohne Krieg oder Mossad. Warum hast du nie auf Vaters Ruf gehört?" Tony war aufgestanden und zog sie in seine Arme, dann lies er sich mit der inzwischen weinenden Ziva zurück auf das Sofa sinken. Ziva weinte sich ihren ganzen Frust von der Seele. "Ich habe damals die Einladung deines Vaters erhalten, Ziva. Ich hatte mich zwar noch nicht entschieden, aber anschauen wollte ich mir den Mossad schon. Das war vor etwa 10 Jahren, damals habe ich meinen besten Freund verloren. Adrian Boscowicz hieß er, er war gebürtiger Israeli und hat mit mir zusammen zwei Jahre auf dem College gelernt und die Ausbildung der Minds absolviert. Er wollte einfach nur zurück nach Hause. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Anschläge der Palästinenser zu der Zeit? Die waren nur Tarnung. Eines der damals gesprengten Wohnhäuser gehörte Adrians Familie, sie wurden alle umgebracht. Adrian und ich wurden Entführt.

Eines der damals gesprengten Wohnhäuser gehörte Adrians Familie, sie wurden alle umgebracht. Adrian und ich wurden Entführt. Sie wollten uns einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen um uns auf ihrer Seite zu wissen. Da sie wussten, das wir Magier waren, haben sie uns magisch verstärkte Fesseln angelegt. Magisch verstärkte Fesseln sind von den Gefesselten kaum zu lösen." erzählte Tony bevor er von Ziva unterbrochen wurde, die immer noch an Tonys Schulter schnuffelte. "Ihr seit doch Magier, kann man das nicht mit Magie lösen?" schniefte Ziva. Tony lächelte leicht, die Frage hatte er erwartet. "Ganz einfach, Zivalein, wir waren nicht die einzigen Magier dort. Gegen Magier zu kämpfen, die unfair spielen ist weitaus komplizierter und anstrengender als gegen einen normalen Menschen. Es ist so wie wenn du zum Beispiel auf einen gleich guten Schützen bei einem Duell antrittst, dann hast du auch nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du triffst oder er trifft. Das gleiche ist bei den Handschellen. Du kannst Handschellen innerhalb weniger Sekunden öffnen, hast du aber ein anderes Schloss was du nicht kennst und gegen einen Dietrich oder andere Hilfsmittel geschützt ist, brauchst du länger dafür. Bei uns war das damals genauso, wir haben versucht die Fesseln mit Magie zu lösen, aber anstatt sich zu verändern zogen sie sich zusammen und lähmten unsere Kräfte. Je mehr wir es versuchten um so schlimmer wurde es. Wir brauchten etwa zwei Wochen um uns von vier Stunden dauernden Befreiungsversuchen zu erholen. Die Entführer lachten uns aus als sie uns etwas zu Essen brachten, zum Glück hatten sie diesmal einen Löffel da gelassen. Sie meinten sie konnten uns ärgern, aber nicht mit uns. Eines meiner geheimen Talente ist die Geistmagie. Durch die Fesseln war sie etwas abgeschwächt aber dennoch nutzbar, Adrian schob mir leise den Löffel zu und ich begann ihn in einen passenden Schlüssel zu formen. So wie den den ich an dem Schlüsselbund des Palästi sah. Nach etwa drei Stunden, wir mussten ja auf unsere Wachen achtgeben, hatte ich den Schlüssel fertig. Er passte, ich befreite zuerst Adrian und er dann mich. So leise wie möglich suchten wir einen Weg hinaus. Wie wir es geschafft haben weiß ich nicht mehr, das einzigste was ich noch weiß ist das wir in mitten von etwa 50 Gefangenen standen, die zwar teils schwer Verletzt aber am Leben waren. Adrian und ich wollten gerade zum Mossad Hauptquatier da erklangen von allen Seiten Schüsse, wir versuchten uns zu verstecken aber vergeblich. Adrian und ich wir wurden beide getroffen, die Schützen haben die Gefangenen exekutiert und uns fast mit. Meinen Freund hatte es schlimm erwischt, ich habe ihn bis zum Mossadgebäude geschleppt bevor ich zusammengebrochen bin. Dein Vater hat alles Menschen mögliche getan um ihn zu retten, aber Adrian wollte gehen. Er hat mir gesagt, ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten, ihn nach Hause zu bringen und jetzt würde er seine Familie besuchen und bei ihr bleiben. Deinem Vater habe ich für seine Einladung gedankt und gesagt irgentwann bestimmt, aber nicht in den nächsten Zehn Jahren. Was heißt, das er sich wohl bald melden wird. Ist alles in Ordnung Ziva?" fragte Tony nach seiner Geschichte. Diese nickte betrübt und suchte nach Worten. Auch Abby hatte Tränen in den Augen, McGee schien mit seinen Gedanken noch bei der Geschichte zu sein, den er erschauderte immer wieder und auch Ducky schien seltsam bedrückt. Jethro hatte beide, Tony und Ziva, schützend in den Arm genommen. Selbt seine Eltern, die die ganze Wahrheit dieser Geschichte kannten, waren getroffen. Sie wussten von den Folterungen, dem Essens und Schlafentzug, Adrians Vergewaltigung und Tonys beinahe, ganze Vergewaltigung, bei der die beiden Fliehen konnten. Sie wussten auch das Tony den Mossad mit einem toten Adrian betrat, dieser hatte sich die Kugel gegeben, weil er nicht mehr aus noch ein wusste. Sie hatten die Beerdigung in die Wege geleitet und Adrian bekam Postum den Silver Star und den Rang eines Stimmung war gedrückt, doch Tony fragte lax:"Bambino, du hast ausgesehen als wolltest du auch etwas fragen." "Ist das denn jetzt angebracht, ich ich mein du hast grade vom Mord an deinem Freund erzählt und jetzt willst du wissen was ich fragen wollte?" stotterte er. Der junge Agent war etwas nervös. Er traute sich nicht so recht jetzt etwas derartiges zu fragen. Antonio ging kurz raus nur um mit einem großen dampfenden Becher Neongrüner Flüssigkeit wieder zu kommen. Diesen Becher stellte er auf dem Couchtisch ab, Ziva war in Tonys Armen eingeschlafen und auch die anderen des Teams waren erschöpft. "Hey mein Großer, Zeit deine Hände zu reparieren." sagte Antonio leise. Tony nickte leicht und befreite seinen Arm aus Zivas Umklammerung, Jethro verstand Tonys bittenden Blick und schloß ihn in seine Arme, diese lagen jetzt um seine Tallie. Ducky, Abby und McGee sahen interessiert zu. Sein Vater half ihm die Neongrüne Brühe zu trinken, Tony schüttelte sich "Ekelhaft!"Dann streckte er beide Arme nach vorne aus und

"Ekelhaft!"Dann streckte er beide Arme nach vorne aus und Antonio nahm von beiden die Tüten ab, was nicht nur Abby die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Ducky hatte schon viek gesehen in seinem Leben. Aber das hier noch nie auch Tim sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als er die knöchernen Hände seines Kollegen und selbsternannten großen Bruders sah. Antonio nahm eine der Hände in seine und lies zwischen seinen Händen ein helles weißes Licht erstrahlen. Man konnte genau sehen wie Gewebe, Gefäße, Muskeln und Haut sich regenerierten. Das ganze dauerte etwa 15 Minuten, dann nahm er die andere Hand. Erschöpft ging er zu seinem Ehemann zurück und lies sich neben ihn plumpsen.  
"Wir sollten langsam ins Bett gehen, Kinder. Es ist weit nach Mitternacht." meinte Donato während er seinem erschöpften Mann durch das Gesicht strich. "Wollt ihr hier schlafen oder nach Hause gehen?" wollte er wissen. "Ich weiß nicht ob ich meine Mutter so lange allein lassen kann, sonst gerne. Wenn ich vielleicht die Pflegerin anrufen dürfte?" "Natürlich Doktor Mellard." sagte Tonys Mutter. "Nennen Sie mich Ducky. Das machen alle meine Freunde." Donato nickte freundlich und Ducky ging telefonieren. "Ich bleibe auch hier, wenn ich darf." fragte Tim. "Ich bleib auch hier, Ziva schläft ja schon und dann kann ich das ja auch." behauptete Abby selbstbewusst. "Gut, Antonio, geh ruhig schon ins Bett mein Liebling. Ich bereite hier die Betten vor." sagte Donato zu seinem Mann. Dieser ging langsam schlurfend die Kravatte öffnend aus dem Raum, Ducky kam breit lächelnd wieder herein.  
Tony betrachtete immer noch seine neugewonnen Hände, dann als sein Vater aus dem Raum schlurfte stand er vorsichtig auf, legte Ziva ganz auf das Sofa und zog dann Gibbs hoch um ihn stürmisch zu küssen. Er vergrub seine Hände in den weichen Haaren seines Silberhaarigen Freundes.  
Jethro zog ihn eng an sich und presste sich an ihn. Leicht rieb er seinen Umterleib an Tonys und beide stöhnten in den Kuss.  
Donato konnte das im Gegensatz zu Abby und Ducky nicht mit ansehehen. Er lächelte kurz zu Ziva, belegte sie mit einem leicht bläulichen Licht und wandte sich dann an seinen Sohn und Schwiegersohn "WAS SOLL DASS? HABT IHR KEIN BETT IN DEM IHR VÖGELN KÖNNT? GEHT INS BETT, WO IHR HINGEHÖRT!" brüllte er. Tony und Jethro zuckten zusammen und verkrümelten sich in das Bett hinter den Vorhängen.  
"Nein also wirklich. Ich schätze mal euch hatten sie gerade vergessen, obwohl wenn ich mir dich so ansehe Abby, dir scheint es wohl Spaß gemacht zu haben. Hab ich recht?" Abby nickte wild mit dem Kopf und grinste, sie hätte gern weiter zu gesehen. "Und Ihnen scheint es auch nichts ausgemacht zu haben Ducky. Naja, ich will mich da nicht einmischen, jetzt machen wir mal aus den Sofas Betten. Tim, vielleicht wäre es besser her zu kommen." meinte der Dunkelrothaarige lächelnd. Dann hob er die Arme und murmelte einen Spruch, kurz pollterte es im Zimmer und schon waren aus den Sofas vier große Betten mit Vorhängen entstanden. "Sucht euch eins aus. Ziva liegt schon im Bett und schläft. Ich werde euch morgen früh Frühstück herbringen. Und nun schlaft schön!" damit verabschiedete er sich und ging hinaus. Die drei noch wachen Agents bzw. Pathologen suchten sich ein Bett aus und legten sich schlafen. Doch bei Tony und Jethro war noch nicht an Schlaf zu denken. Sie hatten sich auf der Seite liegend einander zugedreht. An den zugezogenen Vorhängen hing ein leichtblauer Schimmer. "Ich hab vorhin nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt, über meinen Trip nach Israel. Die Palästinenser hatten uns nicht einfach nur eingesperrt, sie haben uns lange gefoltert und als sie uns damit weder auf ihre Seite ziehen noch uns Brechen konnten, sind sie noch einen Schritt weiter gegangen. Sie... Sie haben uns Vergewaltigt!" weinte Tony, Jethro zog ihn in seine Arme und versuchte ihn zu trösten. "Mein Engel, es wird alles gut. Weiß noch jemand davon?" fragte der Silberhaarige besorgt. Tony nickte "Ja meine Eltern. Nachdem wir uns befreien konnten, hat Adrian sich erschossen. Er konnte damit nicht Leben. Mir haben meine Eltern geholfen, ich hatte sie vom Mossad aus angerufen." "Darum wolltest du also warten." war Jethros Feststellung. Tony nickte beschämt und wagte es nicht seinem Verlobten in die Augen zu sehen als er fragte:"Zeigst du mir wie sehr du mich liebst?" Jethro legte einen Finger unter Tonys Kinn und zwang den Jüngeren so ihn anzusehen. "Im Klartext heißt das 'Schlaf mit mir'?" Tony nickte nur wieder. "Wenn du es möchtest, gerne." war die Antwort des Silberhaarigen.  
Langsam senkte er seine Lippen auf Tonys, schmuste mit ihnen. Er zog Tony näher an sich ran und sie intensivierten den Kuss. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich und lag nun auf Tony, er küsste sich vom Mund südwärts in Richtung Hals. Fest saugte er an der empfindlichen Haut, bis zärtlich hinein und leckte entschuldigend darüber. Er grinste wölfisch, Tony stöhnte ungehalten unter ihm nur wegen einem Knutschfleck. "Du hast zuviel an." meinte der Silberhaarige mit lüsternd

"Du hast zuviel an." meinte der Silberhaarige mit lüsternder Stimme. Tony schlug die Augen auf, das smaragdene Grün war lustverschleiert. Wie Jethro diese Augen doch liebte, er grinste seinen Engel an und wollte sich kurz erheben. Tony schüttelte den Kopf und schnippste einmal mit den Fingern und beide stöhnten auf als sich ihre Kleider in Luft auflösten. Ihre Glieder stießen aneinander, Gibbs rieb sich sich an ihm. Tony stöhnte tief auf, Jethro ließ seine Hände über Tonys Körper wandern, wie Federn so zart. Er küsste sich eine heiße Spur vom Hals zum Schlüsselbein, wo er leicht hinein Biss und die malträtierte Stelle dann küsste. Tony kam aus dem Stöhnen nicht mehr raus. Er legte den Kopf auf die Seite um Jethro mehr Platz zu bieten. Dieser küsste sich weiter zu den Brustwarzen seines Engels und sog sich an der Rechten fest und biss sanft hinein. Die andere zwirbelte er leicht, streichelte sie ehe er sie küsste. Tony bäumte sich auf als sein Verlobter in seine Brustwarze biss, er stöhnte kehlig auf und fiel auf die Matratze zurück. Gibbs grinste und arbeitete sich langsam weiter in Richtung Süden vor, auf seinem Weg hinterlies er dunkelrote Male. Mit einem Mal schoß Tony hoch, nur um stöhnend zurück zu fallen. Er löste seine verkrampften Hände aus dem Laken und krallte sie stattdessen in Jethros Haare, der seinen Mund auf Tonys vollerregiertes Glied senkte. Jethro leckte, knabberte und saugte sich den Schaft hinauf und wieder hinab, er pustete auf die empfindliche Spitze und grinste ob Tonys erschaudern. Er stieß mit der Zunge in das kleine Loch an der Spitze und saugte wieder an der Eichel. "Jeth, Jeth, wenn wenn du nicht aaaufhörst, ist es gleeeeiiiich vorbei. Nimm mich bitteeee riiiichtig. Raaah! Hölle! Ja! Hmmmmm! Jeth, mach eeeeeendlich!" stöhnte Tony. Jethro lies sich nicht lange bitten und wollte ihn anfangen zu weiten, als ihm was einfiehl. "Wir haben kein Gleitgel, mein Schatz." keuchte Gibbs. Sie waren inzwischen verschwitzt und keuchten und stöhnten. Tony sah mit seinem verschleierten Iriden in dunkelblaue Seen die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Lust, Leidenschaf und ungebändigter Liebe an. Er schaffte es seinen Verstand so zusammen zu suchen, dass er mit einem Fingerschnippen eine Dose Gleitgel erscheinen lies. Jethro strich Tony wieder über die Seiten, sodass dieser stöhnend zurück in die Kissen viel. Jeth öffnete die Dose und lies sich etwas Gel auf die Finger tropfen. Die Dose legte er wieder weg und führte die Finger langsam zu Tonys versteckten Eingang. Mit einer Hand begann er Tonys Schwanz zu streicheln, von der anderen führte er langsam einen Finger in ihn ein. Tony stöhnte erleichtert auf, als er den eindringenden Finger bemerkte, es ging ihm aber nicht schnell genug und ruckte mit der Hüfte auf den Finger in der Hoffnung, sein Teddybär möge doch schneller machen. Besagter Teddy grinste nur, führte den Finger tiefer ein und krümmte ihn leicht. Promt erhielt er das gewünschte Ergebnis, Tony wandt sich stöhnend unter ihm und er zog den Finger zurück nur um mit einem zweiten zurück zu kommen. Sein Schatz warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte haltlos und tief auf wenn er mit den Fingern seinen süßen Punkt traf. Er nahm den dritten Finger mit dazu und begann ihn mit scherenartigen Bewegungen zu weiten und er vergaß natürlich nicht den Punkt zu treffen, der ihm diese süßen und anregenden Laute hören lies. Er merkte langsam, das weder er noch sein Engel mit dieser Prozedur noch lange aushalten würden, so zog er seine Finger zurück und erhielt ein enttäuschtes Knurren, das ihn mal wieder an eine unzufriedene Katze erinnerte. "Geht gleich weiter, mein Engel." flüsterte er rauh. Er schmierte sich sein Glied mit viel Gleitgel ein, verstärkte den Druck auf Tonys Glied und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Tony stöhnte kehlig auf, als er merkte, das sich Jethros großer dicker Schwanz in ihn bohrte, wie hatte er das Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins doch vermisst. Auch Jethro musste tief aufstöhnen, er musste an sich halten weder gleich zu kommen noch gleich zuzustoßen. Die Enge seines Engels machte ihn schier verrückt. Er wartete noch etwas, damit sich Tony an die Fülle gewöhnen konnte, erst als dieser anfing mit seinem Becken zu ruckeln und unzufrieden murrte, zog er sich etwas zurück und stieß wieder vor. Tonys Stöhnen signalisierte ihm den gefundenen Punkt. Er zog sich sich bis zur Eichel zurück und stieß dann wieder langsam vor. Sie fanden langsam einen gemeinsamen Rhytmus und kehliges Stöhnen begleitete das langsame Liebesspiel der beiden. Sie verknoteten ihre Hände heiße Küsse im Takt ihrer Stöße verschluckten die verzückten Stöhnlaute. Tony schlang seine schlanken Beine um Jethros Hüften um ihn tiefer aufnehmen zu können, er beschleunigte seine Stöße und drang tiefer in die enge Hölle seines Engels ein. Ihre Hände waren eins, ihre verschwitzten Leiber drängten sich weiter aneinander und verschmolzen zu einer Symbiose. Durch eine plötzliche Eingebung stöhnte Jethro:"Tony, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben

Durch eine plötzliche Eingebung stöhnte Jethro:"Tony, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Ich will dich lieben und beschützen bis in alle Ewigkeit. Das schwöre ich dir, bei meinem Körper, meinem Geist und meiner Seele!" während dessen hatte er einige male tief und hart zugestoßen. Und Tony antwortete:"Jethro, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leeeben. Ich will dich lieben und dir dienen bis in alleee Eeeewigkeit. Das Schwöre ich dir bei meinem Körper, meinem Geist, meiner Seeeeelle und meiner Magieeee!" laut stöhnte er auf, zwei Wochen abstinenz waren die Hölle. Keiner der beiden bemerkte, das sich an Tonys rechten Ringfinger sein Verlobungsring bildete. Genauso wenig wie sie die Schnitte auf ihrer beider Handflächen bemerkten oder das sich das Blut aus den Wunden vermischte und sich an den linken Ringfingern ein Runenverzierter mit zwei Edelsteinen besetzter Ring auftauchte oder das gleißende Licht das die beiden Liebenden umgab. Sie merkten das sie zum Höhepunkt kamen, Jethro griff zwischen sie und massierte Tonys Glied, er stieß noch etwa dreimal zu bevor sie gemeinsam kamen, Tony sein Erbgut auf ihre Bäuche verströhmte, Jethro tief in ihm kam und das gleißende Licht langsam verschwand. Erschöpft und ausgelaugt, von ihren Orgasmen stark zitternd sanken sie aufs Bett zurück. Unzufrieden grummelnd ließ er Jethro aus sich hinausgleiten, löste seine steifen Beine von Jethros Hüften. Langsam drehte sich Jethro auf den Rücken und zog Tony halb auf sich, so dass dieser mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust liegen konnte. "Ich liebe dich mein Engel!" sagte Jethro müde, "ich liebe dich auch mein Teddybär!" war Tonys ebenso müde antwort. Kaum hatten sie sich zurecht gekuschelt, waren sie schon mit immer noch verwobenen Fingern eingeschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von schlagenden Türen und Kindergeschrei geweckt. Jethro wachte davon auf, das sich irgendjemand auf das Bett geschlichen hatte und nun zu ihm gekrabbelt kam. Noch hielt er seine Augen geschlossen, allerdings flogen sie auf, als eine kleine Hand in sein Gesicht patschte. Da war ein etwa zweijähriges Kind, das Tony sehr ähnlich sah. Der Junge sah ihm mit seinen braun- grünen Augen neugierig an, die hellroten Haare standen wild vom Kopf ab. "Na mein Kleiner, wer bist du denn?" fragte er das Kind. "Eehricoo" war die Antwort. Jethro löste seine verknoteten Hände aus Tonys, der murrte zwar, blieb aber weiter bäuchlinks mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust liegen. Einen Arm schlang der Träumende um Jethros Bauch und traf dabei auch den kleinen Jungen. Der quitschte hell auf:"Tony wi'a 'sund!" Davon wachte ebenjener auf. "Du bist also Enrico, hm. Ich bin Jethro." sagte er dem Jungen. "Jeffo! Eehricoo Tony tleine Brudaa!" erzählte er stolz. Tony schlug seine Augen auf, drückte Jethro noch einmal und versuchte sich auf den Rücken zu drehen, was aber nicht klappte. Resigniert sah er hoch und blickte in das liebevoll lächelnde Gesicht seines Verlobten. Jethro beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn sanft. "Guten Morgen, Jeth. Hey Enrico, was machst du denn hier?" "Guten Morgen, mein Engel. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Tony nickte grinsend und kitzelte seinen kleinen Bruder am Bauch. Enrico giggelte laut auf und krabbelte von Tony herunter. Dieser konnte sich jetzt umdrehen und setzte sich auf. Jethro legte einen Arm um ihn und der Jüngere kuschelte sich an seine Schulter. Enrico hüpfte zurück auf Tonys Schoß und kuschelte sich dort an. "Ich hab hervorragend geschlafen, mein Teddybär. Ich frag mich allerdings warum nur Enrico hier ist und keiner von den anderen hier ist. Enrico wo sind Philipa, Paolo und Aliena?" "Pipa, Palo un Jena sin dauß'n un wat'n auf Eehricoo." Jethro und Tony lachten. "Jetzt haben sie doch den Jüngsten vorgeschick um zu sehen ob die Luft rein ist."grinste Tony. "Ja, stimmt. Aber bevor du sie rufst, solltest du den blauen Schimmer von den Vorhängen nehmen. Mir scheint mit dem Schimmer kann man von draußen nichts hören." sagte Jethro. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, seit wann du Magie sehen kannst, aber du hast recht." meinte Tony daraufhin, er löste den Zauber mit einer Handbewegung und rief dann:"Vieni que, voi tre!" und schon krabbelten drei weitere Kinder aufs Bett. Es waren zwei Mädchen und ein Junge. "Ciao, Tony. Wie geht es dir?" fragte die älteste der Neuankömmlinge. "Sehr gut, Philipa. Darf ich euch meinen Freund, Verlobten und Bald- Ehemann vorstellen. Das ist Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jeth, das sind Philipa, Paolo und Aliena." stellte Tony die Kinder vor. Philipa war 15 Jahre alt, hatte die selben dunkelbraunen Haare wie ihr Vater und die selben grünen Augen wie ihre Mutter. Ihre Haare reichten etwa bis zum Steiß und waren leicht gelockt. Sie war groß gewachsen, schlank und für Jungs in ihrem Alter eine Augenweide. Paolo war 12, hatte die selben braunen Haare wie Tony und dunkelgrüne Augen. Nur trug Paolo seine Haare Schulterlang und nicht angeschnitten. Er war von kräftiger Statur und trainierte sicher viel. Aliena war 5 Jahre alt und sah aus wie einem Fabelbuch ents

Aliena war 5 Jahre alt und sah aus wie einem Fabelbuch entsprungen. Ihre leuchtend roten Haare reichten bis zur Rückenmitte und fielen in sanfte Locken, ihre Augen strahlten smaragdgrün und sie hatte spitze Ohren, wie im Märchen. Ihr feiner zarter Körperbau lies darauf schließen, das sie irgentwann sehr schön sein würde und ihrer Schwester eine gute Konkurentin wird. Zum Schluss kam der jüngste, der 18 Monate alte Enrico. Nun waren alle DiNozzo Kinder im Bett von Tony und Jethro und lachten und hüpften auf und ab. "Duuh, Tony." "Ja, Paolo?" "Seit wann hast du denn ein Tattoo am Arm?" "Ein Tattoo?" Tony sah sich suchend seine Arme an und fand schließlich besagtes Tattoo. Es war eine wunderschöne Tribalartige Blumenranke. "Das seh ich mir im Spiegel an. Kommst du mit Jeth?"fragtd Tony neugierig. Jethro nickte grinsend und kletterte nach Tony aus dem Bett. "ZIEHT EUCH WAS AN!" rief Philipa ihnen lachend hinterher und stürzte sich aufquietschend auf ihre Geschwister. Grinsend liefen die beiden Agenten ins Badezimmer. Jethro sah Tonys Rückseite, er leckte sich über die Lippen, als er das elegante Muskelspiel sah. Tony drehte sich um und wollte sehen wo sein Liebster blieb. Was Jethro sah lies ihn schlucken, gut definierte Muskeln, ein Anbetungswürdiger Six- Pack und unendlich lange Beine. Strahlende Smaragde sahen ihn liebevoll an, diese sinnlichen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem strahlenden Lächeln. Er streckte die Hand aus und Jethro konnte nichts mehr halten, er ergriff die Hand und zog ihn ins Badezimmer. Tony traute seinen Augen nicht als er sich umdrehte. Vor ihm stand ein lebendig gewordener Gott. Die silbernen Haare leuchteten im Schein der Vormittagssonne wie eine Krone, sein Körper war muskulös und drahtig. Er erschien ihm jünger und etwas größer als gestern. Die langen schlanken Beine waren sehnig und kräftig. Er war einfach perfekt für ihn. Er schluckte schwer, als Jethro seine Hand nahm und ihn ins Badezimmer zog. Jethro stieß den jüngeren in die Dusche, drückte ihn an die geflieste Wand, stellte das warme Wasser an und küsste ihn stürmisch. Tony liebte Jethros Dominanz, wenn er so über ihn herfiel. Er schlang seine Beine um Jethros Hüften, dieser hob ihn hoch und Tony krallte seine Hände in seinen Rücken. Mit einem Ruck drang er in seinen Partner ein, sie stöhnten laut auf. Jethro drückte Tony stärker an die Wand und begann langsam in ihn zu stoßen. Ihre Münder suchten sich zu feurigen Küssen, bei jedem Stoß stöhnten sie in ihren Kuss. "Jeth, härter, schneller!" stöhnte Tony beim Luftholen. Jethro erhörte seinen Wunsch und wurde schneller und stieß härter zu. Tonys Kopf fiel in den Nacken und stöhnte nur noch, seine Finger krallten sich noch tiefer in Jethros Rücken. Heiße Lava floß durch ihre Adern, Sterne blitzten bei jedem Stoß vor ihren Augen und Tony verfiel zum zweiten Mal heute ins Italienische. "Oh Dio. Fuck me più duro, più veloce, più profondo! Cielo! Torno subiaaaahhh!" explodierte Tony laut. Drei Stöße später explodierte auch Jethro tief in ihm. Erschöpft fiel Tonys Kopf auf Jethros Schulter. Langsam glitt er aus Tony heraus, stellte seine Beine zurück auf den Boden und zog ihn an sich. Die Badezimmertür wurde aufgerissen und vier Personen stürmten herein. "Jethro, gehts dir gut?" "Boss, Tony, alles in Ordnung?" "Gibbs, ist euch was passiert?" "Hey Bossmann, Tony... Ähm Leute ich glaub wir stören hier nur." Tony war tief rot angelaufen und versteckte sein Gesicht an Jethros Halsbeuge. "Mio Dio, wie Peinlich." murmelte der Italiener. Sein Partner sah die Eindringlinge scharf an "RAUS!" war alles was er sagte und schon waren sie wieder allein. Tony zitterte immer noch am ganzen Leib, erst der heftige Orgasmus und dann der Schreck der Entdeckung. Ihm war das ganze sehr Peinlich, so sehr er vorher die Aufmerksamkeit der Welt auf sich ziehen wollte mit erfundenen Bettgeschichten und unmöglichem Verhalten, so war er jetzt über Nacht ruhiger geworden. Langsam beruhigte er sich und löste sich etwas von seinem Freund. "Lass uns duschen und dann Frühstücken, mein Engel." Tony nickte und drehte den Wasserstrahl zu ihnen. Eine halbe Stunde später kamen die beiden zurück ins Zimmer. Tonys Eltern hatten inzwischen eine große Tafel aufgestellt und zum Frühstück gedeckt. "Guten Morgen!" wünschten die beiden. Die extra Betten waren zur Esszimmergarnitur geworden, ein großer Tisch der etwa 7 Meter lang und 2 Meter breit war, dazu gemütlich Stühle und alles in hellem Holz. Es gab ein üppiges Frühstück aus Kaffee, Tee, Saft und Kakao. Müsli, Cornflakes, Brot und Brötchen in den verschiedensten Sorten. Auflage jeder Art, Pancakes, Frühstückssuppen wie Griesbreisuppe oder Haferflockensuppe. Bratkartoffeln mit Rührei und Speck, Würstchen und gegrilltes Gemüse, Obst und viel mehr. Jethro fiehlen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf als er diese Mengen sah und auch ihre Freunde mussten schlucken. Tony kannte dieses Verhalten bereits aus seiner Kindheit. Doch auch er war überwältigt. "Wow, Mama, hast du das heute morg

Tony kannte dieses Verhalten bereits aus seiner Kindheit. Doch auch er war überwältigt. "Wow, Mama, hast du das heute morgen alles allein gemacht?" fragte Tony ob der üppigen Fülle. Donato sah lächelnd auf, als er aber seinen Sohn und Schwiegersohn nur mit Jeans bekleidet sah, entglitten ihm kurz seine Gesichtszüge. Tony sah ihn fragend an, doch seine Mutter stürmte auf sie zu und umarmte beide Männer heftig. Er lies sie wieder los und drehtd seinen Sohn etwas um die Tattoowierung besser sehen zu können. Jethro wurde auch gedreht und begutachtet. Dann kamen die Hände dran. Donato besah sich von beiden die rechte und die linke Hand. Rechts trugen sie beide einen schlichten Silberring ohne Gravuren. Links trugen beide einen goldenen Ring mit Runen. Tonys Ring war ein breit geflochtenes Band aus Gelb- und Weißgold, eine schmale Ranke aus Smaragden wand sich durch das Flechtmuster. In den einzellnen Flechtsträngen waren yerschiedene Runen eingelassen. Jethros war ein breiter Weißgoldener Ring mit einem großen Smaragd in der Mitte. Die eingelassen Runen waren die selben wie in Tonys Ring. Donato lies die Hände der Beiden los und lief hinaus. "Antonio!" flötete er. Dieser kam angerannt und fragte außer Atem: "Was ist denn, il mio Preferito?" "Il mio Cuore, dein Sohn hat sich heute Nacht gebunden." zwittscherte er fröhlich. Antonio staunte nicht schlecht, als sein Ehemann das sagte. Jethro sah Tony ebenfalls Sparsam an, doch dieser schien ebenso ungläubig. "Wie gebunden, Mom?" fragte Tony perplex. Donato lächelte breit und Antonio grinste ebenso breit. "Habt ihr heute Nacht etwas gespürt, was anders war oder etwas anders gemacht?" fragte Antonio grinsend. Sie sahen sich erst fragend an und überlegten dann gründlich. "Das ist Peinlich, Mom. Das hier durchzukauen. Aber gut. Wir haben nicht Verhütet." sagte ein rot angelaufener Tony. "Ich war mir sicher dir etwas geschworen zu haben. Irgentwas von wegen das ich dich auf ewig beschütze." meinte Jethro nachdenklich. Seine Schwiegereltern in spe grinsten ihn an "Setzt euch erst mal hin. Das wird jetzt eine längere Erklärung." Also setzten sie sich an den gedeckten Tisch. Ihre Freunde waren noch nicht wieder da, das würde auch noch etwas dauern, da sie sich zu Hause umziehen waren. "Warum ich das gefragt habe ist folgender: Der korrekte Wortlaut würde lauten ICH LIEBE DICH VON GANZEM HERZEN. ICH WERDE DICH LIEBEN UND BESCHÜTZEN BIS IN ALLE EWIGKEIT. DAS SCHWÖRE ICH BEI MEINEM KÖRPER, MEINEM GEIST, MEINER SEELE UND MEINER MAGIE. Diesen Wortlaut verwendet immer der Dominante Part der Beziehung." sagte Tonys Vater. "Der nichtdominante oder submissive Part sagt folgendes: ICH LIEBE DICH VON GANZEM HERZEN. ICH WERDE DICH LIEBEN UND DEIN SCHATTEN SEIN. DAS SCHWÖRE ICH BEI MEINEM KÖRPER, MEINEM GEIST, MEINER SEELE UND MEINER MAGIE. Man kann diese Formel auch abändern. Ist aber nicht der Normalfall." sagte Tonys Mutter. Tony wurde bleich:"Was ist, wenn man sagt, ich werde dir dienen?" fragte er ängstlich. Jethro legte seinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Tony kuschelte sich an ihn und sah seine Eltern ängstlich an. Antonio und Donato sahen ihn liebevoll und Stolz an: "Diese Wortwahl ist schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden. Es heißt, das sie nur benutzt wird, wenn sich Seelenpartner binden. Diese Bindung kann weder angezweifelt noch geschieden oder irgentwie aufgelöst werden. Eine Seelenbildung ist die älteste und reinste Bindung der Welt. Sie gilt als Ehe. Sie hat mehr Bestand in der Welt und vor Behörden als jede andere Bindung oder Ehe." Den beiden Frischverheirateten vielen die Kinnladen herunter. "Verheiratet?" fragten sie syncron. Verdattert sahen sie sich an, dann fingen sie an zu grinsen. "Vergesst es! Es gibt trotzdem eine Verlobungs- und eine Hochzeitsfeier." sagte Donato ernst. Antonio wurde mit einem Mal ernst, er stand auf und hockte sich vor Tony auf den Boden. "Darf ich?" fragte er und als Tony nickte legte er ihm die Hand auf den Bauch und schmunzelte. "Ihr ward erfolgreich, Jungs." meinte er und stand wieder auf. "Was meinst du, Dad?" fragte Tony, Jethro sah seinen Schwiegervater genauso fragend an wie Donato seinen Ehemann. "Ihr habt beim zweiten Mal auch nicht Verhütet. In dir wächst Leben heran, mein Sohn. Du bist Schwanger." Tony sakte an Jethros Schulter zusammen, dieser nahm ihn fest in den Arm. "Willst du es?" fragte Tony. "Du bist Schwanger?" Jethro sah ihn überrascht an, dann begann er zu grinsen: "Ich freu mich! Mein Engel, wir werden Eltern!" freute er sich. Auch Tony grinste jetzt, besonders weil er von Jethro ganz fest gedrückt wurde. "Am besten, ihr beide zieht euch was an, sonst kommen eure Freunde wieder und ihr habt nur eure Jeans an." meinte Antonio. Grinsend standen die beiden Frischverheirateten auf und gingen zum Schrank, der von den Vorhängen ihres Bettes gut versteckt wurde. Jethros ganze Sachen aus seinem Krankenzimmer waren hergebracht und einsortiert worden. Sie suchten sich jeder ein dünnes Hemd aus. Denn heute schien nicht nur die

Denn heute schien nicht nur die Sonne es sollte auch sehr warm werden. Im Gegensatz zu gestern, denn da war es eiskalt und verregnet gewesen. Bevor Tony aber sein Hemd überziehen konnte, wurde es ihm von Gibbs aus der Hand genommen und aufs Bettende geworfen. Tony sah ihn erstaunt an, als sein Ehemann ihm das Hemd wegnahm. In Gibbs Augen hatte sich ein Glitzern geschlichen, das ihn ganz wuschig werden lies. Wie ein Raubtier schlich sich der Silberhaarige an den jungen Italiener an. Der Braunhaarige wich etwas zurück, bis er das Bett in den Kniekehlen fühlte, er fiel zurück aufs Bett und sein Ehemann kletterte hinterher. Seine Arme wurden nach oben gedrückt und über seinem Kopf festgehalten, er blickte geradewegs in das merkwürdig Glitzernde Gesicht seines Seelenpartners. "Wir sind also jetzt Verheiratet und du bist auch noch Schwanger?" war Jethros Aussage. Tony traten bei diesem Verhalten die Tränen in die Augen: "Ich, es tut mir leid. Ich wusste das doch nicht. Ich ich denke man kann die Bindung sicher Rückgängig machen und und ich kann das Kind a abtreiben lassen, wenn du willst." flüsterte der Jüngere mit erstickte r Stimme. "Solltest du das wirklich in Betracht ziehen, Anthony DiNozzo, werde ich dir persönlich Verstand einprügeln! Ich bin zwar Überrascht, das es so schnell gegangen ist, aber wenn ich dich nicht von ganzem Herzen Lieben würde, hätte ich dich nie um deine Hand gebeten. Mein Engel, du bist mein Leben und ich freu mich jetzt schon auf unseren Nachwuchs." Jethro sah Tony voller Liebe an. "Du bist nicht böse?" fragte der Brünette. Anstatt einer Antwort beugte sich Jethro hinunter und küsste Tony sanft. Der Jüngere schmolz unter dem zarten Kuss dahin, er seufzte leise als sein Dominanter Part den Kuss unterbrach. "Alles wieder gut?" "Jetzt ja, mein Held." "Was meinst du, mein Engel, wird ein Quickie unserem Junior schaden?" "Nein, Jeth, noch ist er ja nur ein Lebensfunke der erst mal wachsen muss. Ein Quickie schadet also nicht." Tony legte sich bequemer aufs Bett und schon fiel Jethro Gibbs über ihn her. Vor dem Bett stand das Ehepaar DiNozzo und sah den beiden Männern nach. "Was meinst du Tonio, lassen die Beiden ihre Finger von einander lassen können?" Tonio legte seinen Arm um ihn und Küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Ich glaube, mein Liebling, die beiden müssen erst noch etwas klären. Hast du nicht Jethros Miene gesehen, als wir ihm gesagt haben, das er Vater wird?" Donato nickte und fing an zu grinsen: "Ich glaub, sie haben alles geklärt. Hörst du das? Irgendwie erinnert mich das an unsere Bindungszeit." Sie hörten das Quietschen des Bettes und das Stöhnen der beiden jungen Männer. Antonio grinste und wedelte mit der Hand. Die Geräusche der Bettsporttreibenden verstummte. "Genau, uns konnte man eine Woche nicht aus dem Bett bekommen." Die Zimmertür ging auf und das Team kam herein. Sie hatten noch jemanden mitgebracht. "Guten Morgen, Antonio, Donato." sagten sie im Chor. "Guten Morgen, ihr vier! Wer ist denn eure Begleitung?" fragte Donato in die Runde. Abby stürmte auf sie zu und Umarmte das DiNozzo- Ehepaar. "Das ist Jenny Sheppard, die Direktorin des NCIS. Wir haben sie auf dem Parkplatz getroffen, sie wollte zu Gibbs. Und da dachte ich. Nehmen wir sie doch einfach mit." quasselte Abby drauf los. "Übrigens, wo sind denn Tony und der Boss?" fragte McGee die beiden Männer. "Ich werd mal nachsehen, wo die beiden bleiben." meinte Antonio. Er ging zu dem Bett mit den zugezogenen Vorhängen und trat ein. Jenny Sheppard sah sich skeptisch um, bemerkte den gedeckten Frühstückstisch und fragte: "Sie veranstallten hier einen Brunch?" "Ja," sagte Donato,"sie sind herzlich dazu eingeladen. Warum setzt ihr euch nicht schon hin und fangt an. Tonio kommt gleich und Tony und Jethro wissen, das Essen auf dem Tisch steht." Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Donato fragte Jenny:"Dürfte ich erfahren, weswegen genau sie hier sind, Miss Sheppard?" "Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es Agent Gibbs geht. Ich habe gehört, es ginge ihm nicht so gut." meinte sie. "Und was ist mit Agent DiNozzo? Er liegt doch auch im Krankenhaus." fragte Donato die Direktorin aus. "Was soll mit ihm sein. Er wird sich mal wieder anstellen und seine Verletzungen schlimmer reden als sie sind. Wussten Sie eigentlich das das FBI gegen ihn ermittelt? Laut den Ermittlungen soll DiNozzo den Killer selbst bestellt haben." sagte die Direktorin seelenruhig. Die anderen am Tisch waren geschockt, das die Frau dieses ihrem Kollegen und Freund zutraute. Die ältesten beiden DiNozzo- Kinder waren aufgesprungen und wollten ihren Bruder verteidigen, wurden aber von ihrer Mutter gestoppt, empört setzten sie sich wieder hin. "Glaubst du denn wirklich, daß Tony dazu fähig ist. Ich mein, du kennst ihn, Jenny. Tony würde uns nie in Gefahr bringen, jedenfalls nicht willendlich." verteidigte Ziva ihren Freund/ Bruder. "Du hast recht, Ziva. Ich denke du hast recht. Agent Sacks scheint mir geradezu besessen zu sein von der Idee, das DiNozzo schuldig ist." sagte die Dire

"Du hast recht, Ziva. Ich denke du hast recht. Agent Sacks scheint mir geradezu besessen zu sein von der Idee, das DiNozzo schuldig ist." sagte die Direktorin zu ihrer Freundin. Sie wurden von lautem Lachen abgelenkt, die Frischgebackenen Eheleute mitsammt dem grinsenden Schwiegervater. Gibbs gab Tony gerade eine liebevolle Kopfnuss, Antonio schüttelte lachend den Kopf und wandte sich seinem Mann und seinen Gästen zu. "Guten Tag allerseits!" wünschte er und ging zu seinem Mann um ihn einen kurzen Kuss zu geben. Der Direktorin klappte die Kinnlade herunter und stotterte:"G g guten Tag. Mein Name ist Jenny Sheppard und ich bin die Direktorin des NCIS." Sie schüttelte die angebotene Hand des Familienoberhauptes. "Ich bin Antonio DiNozzo. Erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen. Meinen Mann Donato und meine Kinder Philippa, Paolo, Aliena und Enrico haben Sie ja schon kennen gelernt. Meine Gäste kennen Sie auch bereits. Meinen ältesten Sohn und meinen (zukünftigen) Schwiegersohn möchte ich Ihnen aber noch vorstellen. Das sind mein Sohn Antonio, er wird meistens nur Tony genannt, und mein Schwiegersohn Jethro. Ich denke, die Beiden sind Ihnen ebenfalls bekannt." Der Direktorin fiel die Kinnlade herunter, als sie Tony und Gibbs bemerkte, Abby jauchste leise auf und umarmte die beiden fest. Perplex sahen die DiNozzo- Kinder auf dieses Verhalten, besonders weil ihr großer Bruder diese Frau ebenfalls umarmte, genau wie ihr neuer Bruder Jethro. Sie wollte nicht das diese Abby ihnen ihre Brüder wegnahm, also sprang sie auf, umrundete den Tisch und übersah, das die Goth zurücktrat... "Aaauuuaaa! Mein Fuß!" und genau auf ihrem Fuß landete. Blitzschnell war Tony bei dem hüpfenden Mädchen und nahm es tröstent in die Arme, Gibbs versuchte inzwischen die aufgelöste Abby zu beruhigen, die beständig Entschuldigungen schniefte. Philippa hatte sich inzwischen beruhigt und kuschelte sich an ihren großen Bruder. Abby drehte sich zu Tonys kleiner Schweste um und wollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen, als sid ansetzen wollte erstarrte sie. Blitzende grüne Augen hielten sie gefangen und ihr liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken, unwillkürlich trat sie einen Schritt zurück, Angst kroch in ihr hoch. Die Haare des Mädchens schienen in einem unmerklichen Wind zu wehen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck besagte soviel wie komm mir zu nahe und du bist tot. Philippa hob die Hand und zuckte erschrocken zusammen und griff sich an den Hinterkopf. Als sie sich umsah, erkannte sie ihren Bruder mit erhobener Hand hinter sich stehen. Er hatte ihr doch tatsächlich eine Kopfnuss gegeben. Tränen traten in ihre Augen:"Du hast mich nicht mehr lieb!" sie wollte nur noch weg, weg von ihrem Bruder, weg von den Fremden und weg von ihrer Familie. Doch sie konnte nicht, je mehr sie gegen den Widerstand arbeitete, desto stärker wurde er. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und die ersten Schluchzer lösten sich aus ihrer Kehle. Mit einem Mal lies der unbändige Widerstand nach und sie taumelte in eine Umarmung. Ihr Kopf wurde von einer schmalen Hand an eine ebenso schmale Schulter gedrückt. Sie krallte sich an dem dünnen Shirt ihres Trösters fest und weinte ihre ganze Angst heraus. Zarte Hände strichen beruhigend über ihren Rücken,  
leicht grinsdnd atmete sie das Parfum aus Rosen, Koffein und Schießpulver ein. Etwas irritiert löste sie sich von dem Frauenkörper und sah in Abbys verweintes Gesicht.  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, das einer von uns dir deinen Bruder wegnimmt." "Nein?" "Nein, Tony ist für uns alle ein großer Bruder. Weißt du was Tony mal gesagt hat? Naja, er hat es da eigentlich nur gemurmelt. Er meinte, das vier Schwestern und drei Brüder, dazu ein dritter Vater und noch ein Cousin gar nicht schlecht wären, wenn sie sich jetzt noch kennen lernen und dann noch gut verstehen würden, wäre seine Welt fast perfekt." "Wieso fast?" "Naja, als er das gesagt hat, war Gibbs grade in Mexico. Tony hat es sich zwar nicht anmerken lassen, aber er hat unter der Trennung damals sehr gelitten. Gibbs hat uns damals allen gefehlt und unser Team ist umso mehr zusammen gewachsen. Sprich wir wurden immer mehr wie eine Familie. Mit eindm Vater, zwei Brüdern und zwei Schwestern und einem Cousin. Und weißt du, was das Beste ist? Wenn Tony und Gibbs heiraten, gehört ihr auch mit zu unserer Familie. Dann können wir Shoppen gehn, ins Kino und so viel mehr." Ja, das klang gut und von dieser Seite aus hatte keines der DiNozzo- Kinder die Sache bisher gesehen.  
Philippas Gesicht hellte sich auf:"Du meinst also, wir alle sind dann eine Familie? Toll! Dann hab ich ja jetzt jemanden dem ich auf die Nerven fallen kann. Nämlich euch!" sie lachte, ihre Eltern schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe. Tony grinste und gab seinem zweifelndem Schatz einen Kuss. "Setzt euch endlich mal hin, ich hab Hunger!" meinte Tony dann. "Vielfraß!" zogen Ziva und Tim ihn auf. "Stimmt doch gar nicht. Bin kein Vielfraß." meinte er darauf gespielt beleidigt und seine Freunde lachten aber dann fingen auch die Mägen von Tim und Abby an zu knurren u

"Stimmt doch gar nicht. Bin kein Vielfraß." meinte er darauf gespielt beleidigt und seine Freunde lachten aber dann fingen auch die Mägen von Tim und Abby an zu knurren und sie begannen endlich zu Frühstücken, obwohl es ja bereits Mittagszeit war. Während des Essens versuchte Abby Tony und Gibbs über die vergangene Nacht auszufragen. Sie bekam von den Beiden allerdings nur ein "Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt" zu hören. Was die beiden allerdings dann verkündeten, lies nicht nur der jungen Forensikerin die Kinnlade herunter fallen: "Tony und ich haben heuten Nacht einen Blutbund geschlossen. Mir wurde erklärt, das wir jetzt offiziell und ohne Trennungs- oder Scheidungsmöglichkeit Verheiratet sind. Das gilt besonders für dich Jenny. Ich jetzt nach drei Jahren mit meiner großen Liebe gebunden." sprach Gibbs stolz. Antonio ergriff das Wort:"Ich bin Stolz auf die Beiden, sehr Stolz. Nicht nur, das sie es geschafft haben, ihre Beziehung drei Jahre gehein zu halten. Nein, ich bin stolz darauf, das diese Beiden sich trotz einiger großer Probleme und Tiefschläge nicht getrennt haben. Und ich bin sehr stolz darauf dich in unserer Familie wilkommen heißen zu dürfen, Jethro. Ab dem heutigen Tag bist du ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Familie DiNozzo. Wie der smaragdene Ring an deinem Finger beweist. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir zeigen, wo..." "Wo du heute Nacht auf einer Couch nächtigen kannst, wenn du nicht gleich deinen Vortrag lässt. Dem armen Jungen schwirrt doch schon der Kopf. Also esst endlich, Kinder. Und du hälst den Mund Antonio Ricardo DiNozzo." Tonys Vater sah seinen Gatten entsetzt an. Die Aussicht auf eine Nacht auf der Couch lies ihn verstummen. Nicht zuletzt, weil Donato seinen vollständigen Namen benutzt hatte und dann wurde es immer ernst. Wenn er jetzt nicht spurte, machte sein Mann die Drohung der Ausquartierung war und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Leise lachend sahen die DiNozzo- Kinder zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her, sie kannten dieses Szenario bereits. Ihr Vater steigerte sich in eine Rede hinein und ihre Mutter musste ihn immer bremsen. Sie unterhielten sich noch angeregt während des Essens, bis das Wort auf den jetztigen Fall fiel. Der Fall des ermordeten Stuff Sergants und dem damit verbundenen Anschlag auf das NCIS- Hauptquatier. "Der Fall wurde dem FBI zugeteilt, DiNozzo. Agent Sacks ist der Meinung, Sie hätten etwas mit dem Anschlag zu tun." erzählte die Direktorin. "Und was sagt Fornell dazu?" fragte Gibbs. "Kinder, geht doch ein bisschen Spielen. Hier wirds für euch Langweilig." Philippa, Paolo und Aliena nickten Pippa nahm Enrico auf den Arm und sie verließen das Zimmer. "Danke, Mom." sagte Tony als seine Geschwister das Zimmer verlassen hatten. Dieser nickte nur und Direktor Sheppard sagte, was sie erfahren hatte:"Zuerst einmal hat Agent Sacks eine Information ausgegraben, die belegen soll, das DiNozzo diese Art der Gifte mehr als geläufig ist und sie ..." "Natürlich ist mir das geläufig. Schließlich habe ich das ja auch von Grund auf gelernt, Direktor." unterbrach Tony sie. "Und wo haben Sie das Gelernt, DiNozzo?" fragte sie ihn. "Bei der Navy. Genauer gesagt bei den Magic Mind Marines." "Ist Ihnen klar, dass Sie seit der Öffnung der Akten für die Bundesbehörden nicht Strafrechtlich verfolgt werden dürfen, nur weil Sie in einer Spezialeinrichtung gelernt haben, wie man Gifte mischt. Das wäre ja wie, wenn man alle Kampfstoffexperten wegschließen würde, nur weil sie mit verbundenen Augen eine Bombe bauen können," meinte die Direktorin entsetzt "und was Agent Fornell angeht, da habe ich ein wenig meine Beziehungen spielen lassen und erfahren, das er Undercover eine Mafiafamilie ausspioniert. Es soll sich dabei um die größte amerikanische Familie mit sehr großem Einfluß handeln. Meinen Informationen zu Folge, geht der Kopf der Familie regelmäßig jeden Freitag zum Pokern zum Präsidenten. Oder dieser zu ihm. Ähm, was ist denn los?" Antonio hatte zum Telefon gegriffen und redete leise auf jemanden auf Italienisch ein, Tony atmete tief durch und fing an die Direktorin aufzuklären und endete mit der Aufforderung zu beweisen, das er derjenige war, der er vorgab zu sein. Tony nickte nur, stand auf und trat einige Schritte vom Tisch weg. Seine Freunde beobachteten ihn genau und waren auf das kommende sehr gespannt. Tony atmete noch einmal tief durch und dann ging es los. Er schien um fast einen Meter zu wachsen, seine Beine wurden länger, seine Füße streckten sich und die Fersen wanderten nach oben, genau wie die Knie. Er stand jetzt wie auf Sprungfedern, aus seinem Hintern wuchs ein bodenlanger geringelter Schwanz, seine Hosen waren gestreiftem Fell gewichen, das sich wie eine zweite Haut um ihn legte. Die gut definierten Muskeln seines Oberkörpers spannten sich unter dem Fell, das bis zu seinem Hals gewachsen war. Die langen Finger wirkten beängstigend mit Messerscharfen schwarzen Krallen anstatt der Fingernägel. Seine Haare waren nach wie vor verwuschelt, doch waren sie nicht mehr braun

Seine Haare waren nach wie vor verwuschelt, doch waren sie nicht mehr braun sondern Fellfarben, selbst sein Gesicht hatte ein paar Streifen abbekommen tnd auf seinem Kopf sahßen große Katzenohren. Diese Veränderung dauerte nicht einmal eine Sekunde. Wenn sie nicht wüssten, das das dort ihr Tony war, hätten sie geglaubt es wäre jemand anderes. Den das Gesicht war inzwischen Unkenntlich geworden, das einzigste, was noch an Tony erinnerte waren die smaragdenen Katzenaugen. "Und, reicht das als Demonstration, Madame Direktor?" fragte Tony mit ungewohnt tiefer und rauer Stimme, die besonders Jethro in die Lenden fuhr. Die Direktorin nickte nur geschockt, seine Freunde sahen aus als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. Abby fing sich als erste, rannte zu ihm und warf sich in seine Arme:"Mein Tiger! Oh, du bist so weich und kuschelig, dich geb ich nicht mehr her. He, das ist mein Tiger!" Ducky, Ziva und McGee achteten nicht auf Abbys Proteste und begannen ihrerseits sich an Tony zu kuscheln und sein Fell zu streicheln. Gibbs sah das mit wachsendem Unmut, seine Schwiegermutter grinste ihn nur an und sein Schwiegervater legte gerade das Telefon zur Seite. Auch er konnte nur leicht grinsend mit dem Kopf schütteln. 'Wenn das nicht unsere Freunde und Kollegen wären, hätte ich sie schon lange masakriert, verlass dich drauf. Niemand kuschelt so mit meinem Engel außer mir!" sagte Gibbs in Gedanken zu sich. Mit einem mal hörte er Tonys Stimme im Kopf:'Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, mein Teddybär? Das ändern wir gleich, pass auf." suchend sah er seinen Mann an und sah wie er mit einem Male verschwand, die Protestlaute seiner Kollegen ignorierend wollte er gerade aufstehen, als ihm eine kleine braun getigerte Katze auf den Schoß sprang. Er wollte diese gerade von seinem Schoß werfen, als sie ihn mit ihm sehr bekannten smaragdenen Augen ansah. "Tony?" hauchte er. Zu seiner Verblüffung nickte die Katze. 'Jap, ich muss sagen, unsere Freunde wurden grad etwas zu aufdringlich. Nicht das ich nicht gerne kuschel, aber das waren zu viele. Mit meinen Geschwistern kuschel ich zwar gern in der Tigermenschform, aber mit dir kuschel ich nun mal am liebsten.' Gibbs starrte den kleinen Tony- Kater erstaunt an, der es sich in seinem Schoß gemütlich machte. "Wie kommt es eigentlich, das ich dich in meinem Kopf hören kann, Tony?" er strich dem Kater über den Rücken, doch das wollte Tony nicht und drehte sich so, dass Jethro in unter dem Bauch kraueln konnte. Tony begann laut zu schnurren und sich zu strecken, Jethro hingegen lächelte verträumt. Donato grinste breit, zückte eine Kamera und schoss ein paar Fotos, dann sagte er:"Das du Tony in deinen Gedanken hören kannst, nennt man Telepathie. Sie ist besonders unter Seelenpartnern wie ihr es seit weit verbreitet. Allerdings muss eure Verbindung sehr tief sein, denn sonst hättest du ihn noch nicht verstanden oder mit ihm telepathisch reden können." "So, Fornell ist auf dem Weg hierher und George sucht das Sicherheitsleck in seiner Truppe." sagte Antonio, nachdem er sein Telefon weggesteckt hatte. "Würdet ihr euch bitte hinsetzen, so wie ich das sehe, ist Tony bei seinem Partner auf dem Schoß und nicht irgendwo in einem Mauseloch verschwunden. Das ist ja schlimmer, wie im Kindergarten." schoss er hinterher. Die Angesprochenen sahen erstaunt zu Gibbs, der noch immer gedankenverloren den Kater unter dem Bauch kraulte. "Wie süß!" "Oh ist das Niedlich!" "Ist das da wirklich Tony?" äußerten sich seine Freunde. "Tobias ist also auf dem Weg hierher. Gehe ich dann recht in der Annahme, das er diese Familie unterwandert hat? Und wer ist dieser George?" fragte Gibbs, als sich seine Agenten und Freunde hingesetzt hatten. 'Du hast ja grad zugehört, Brummbär.' schnurrte Tony in Gibbs Gedanken und räkelte sich weiter genüsslich unter den kraulenden Fingern. 'Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber zurückverwandeln, bevor Fornell kommt.' 'Ach manno, wos grad so gemütlich ist.' beschwerte sich der Kater. "Tony!" 'Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut. Du bist echt gemein, dafür will ich dich heut Abend aber ganz für mich allein" moserte Tony bei der Rückwandlung setzte sich eng neben seinen Brummbären. Antonio beantwortete Jethro Fragen:"Also zuerst einmal hast du Recht, Jethro. Tobias Fornell hat sich wirklich unter dem Namen David Townsend bei uns eingeschlichen. Und was George angeht, er ist mein ältester und bester Freund. Als ich nach dem College Medizin studierte, ging er in die Wirtschaft umd die Politik. Heute ist George W. Bush Präsident der USA und Patenonkel meiner Kinder." damit war das dann auch geklärt. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Donato die Reste vom Frühstück und die Tische verschwinden lassen, so dass nun wieder Platz für die Sofalandschaft war. Gerade als sie sich gesetzt hatten öffnete sich die Tür und der ältere Türsteher trat ein:"Don Antonio, Ernesto Varese und David Townsend sind da." "Danke Domeniko, schick sie bitte herein." sagte der Don. Kurze Zeit später traten die Drei wieder ein. "Domeniko, Varese, ihr geht wi

"Domeniko, Varese, ihr geht wieder nach vorne und wenn irgendwelche FBI- Agenten kommen, lasst sie nicht durch, bevor ich nicht was anderes sage, verstanden?" "Ja Signor!" die Beiden deuteten eine Verbeugung an und gingen wieder hinaus. "Mr. Townsend, oder soll ich sie lieber Special Agent Tobias Fornell nennen?" Fassungslos sah Fornell in die Runde, da waren das Team Gibbs, die NCIS Direktorin, der Kopf der Mafiafamilie und ein ihm unbekannter Mann. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, seit wann machte der NCIS Geschäfte mit der Mafia und der Don sah ihn auch noch an als würde dieser ihm gleich den Hals umdrehen wollen. DiNozzo grinste ihn an, DiNozzo... Da war doch was. Er riss die Augen auf, als ihn der Gedankenblitz traf. "..." er bekam kein Wort heraus. "Dad, hör auf, du machst unserem Tobi ja Angst." grinste Tony, stand auf und führte den geschockten FBI Agenten zu einem Sessel und hies ihn an Platz zu nehmen. "Ihre Tarnung war gut Tobias. Wenn Director Sheppard nicht einige für Ihre Behörde irrelevante Hinweise bekommen hätte, würden wir Sie jetzt immer noch suchen." sagte Tony ruhig. "Warum Gibbs, warum sind Sie zur Mafia übergelaufen. Warum ist Ihr ganzes Team übergelaufen und Sie Director Sheppard..." "Jetzt ist aber genug, Fornell. Wenn meine Familie wirklich so wäre wie Sie denken, dann wären Sie schon lange tot. Wir arbeiten schon lange mit der Regierung zusammen. Wer auf die Idee kam, uns aktive Mafiamachenschaften anzuhängen weiß ich nicht. Aber wer auch immer es war, er wollte Sie für eine gewisse Zeit aus dem Weg haben. Denn wie Ms Sheppard sagte, hat ein gewisser Agent Sacks die Ermittlungen gegen Tony aufgenommen. Und da kommen Sie ins Spiel, Fornell. Helfen Sie uns?" Fornell lies sich das Gehörte durch den Kopf gehen, in den Gesichtern seiner Gegenüber sah er nur die Wahrheit und er stimmte zu.  
GROSSBRITANIEN ETWA 20 STUNDEN VORHER:  
Ein Walroß artiger Mann kam gerade die Kellertreppe hochgestampft. Er glühte vor Zorn, sein dummes Weib von Frau hatte ihm sein schönstes Erlebnis dieses Sommers versaut. Er schnaufte wie ein wildgewordenes Walross und stampfte in die Küche wo seine Frau das Mittagessen fertig hatte. Er achtete nicht auf den gedeckten Tisch und auch nicht darauf, dass seine Frau ihn nervös die Hände knetend ansah. Er ging zu ihr, erhob seine fleischige Hand und schlug mit voller Wucht zu. Petunia Dursley flog durch die halbe Küche und blieb dort mit blutender Nase und geschwollenem Gesicht in der Ecke liegen. Leicht befriedigt setzte sich Vernon Dursley an den Tisch und verschlang die aufgetischten Speisen restlos. Danach stand er schwerfällig auf und ging mit :"Mach sauber Weib!" ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich vor den Fernseher pflanzte und kurze Zeit später dort einschlief. Petunia wartete noch kurz, bis sie das laute Schnarchen ihres Mannes vernahm, dann stand sie leise auf und lief auf leisen Sohlen in den Keller. Sie schaltete die Lampe an und hätte beinahe aufgeschrien. Auf einer langen Werkbank lag ein an Armen und Beinen gefesseltes Kind. Der Junge sah aus wie 7, wurde aber diesen Monat bereits 13 Jahre alt. Er lag mit dem Bauch auf dem Holzbrett, die Arme und Beine seitlich nach oben gestreckt, das Schlimmste allerdings war, das der Junge halbnackt war. Sein Rücken war nur noch eine blutige Masse, er hatte blaue Flecke, Abschürfungen und Verbrennungen vom Hals bis an die Füße. Vernon hatte aber die grausamste seiner Taten nicht vollenden können: er konnte ihm die Unterhose nicht herunterziehen um ihn zu vergewaltigen. Petunia atmete tief durch und befreite erst einmal seine Beine von den Fesseln. Der Junge stöhnte vor Schmerz, er lebte also noch. "Harry," fragte sie flüstend, sie lauschte kurz nach oben, "Alesandro, kannst du mich hören?" schwach erklang die Stimme des Gefragten:Tante Petunia?" "Ja, ich mach jetzt deind Arme Los. Hast du noch irgentwas an Heiltränken in Koffer?" Harry nickte schwach und Petunia lies den Jungen vorsichtig aufstehen und lehnte ihn an die kühle Kellerwand, dann verschwand sie leise wieder nach oben und kam wenige Minuten später mit einer Schürze voll Phiolen zurück. Sie verabreichte ihm die Tränke in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge und konnte zusehen, wie seine Wunden heilten. "Alesandro, mein Spatz, wir werden von hier verschwinden. Höst du?" "Und Vernon? Und Dudley?" Petunia nahm den Jungen in den Arm und versuchte ihm Halt zu geben. "Vernon schläft wohl noch ein paar Stunden. Bei dem Schlafmittel, dass er bekommen hat, ist das auch kein Wunder. Und Dudley wird wohl hier bleiben. Er scheint vollkommen auf seinen Vater fixiert zu sein. Aber erst einmal suchen wir deine Sachen zu sammen, ja?" Harry nickte wieder und lies sich von seiner Tante aufhelfen, dann machten sie sich leise auf den Weg nach oben. Oben angekommen machte Petunia erst einmal ein Brot mit Kakao für ihren Neffen und dieser aß es langsam auf, da er seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Dann gingen beide nach oben um ihre wichtigsten Sachen zu holen, Petunia ihren Schmuck, Papi

Dann gingen beide nach oben um ihre wichtigsten Sachen zu holen, Petunia ihren Schmuck, Papiere und sämtlicher Bargeld im Haus. Harry holte aus seinem Versteck seinen Tarnmantel, seinem Zauberstab und sein Fotoalbum. Alles andere aus seinem Koffer würde er hier lassen. "Sandro, bis du soweit?" fragte Petunia ihren Neffen. "Ja, bin ich. Hab alles was wichtig ist. Meinen Schulkoffer lass ich aber hier, ok?" "Ja, ist in Ordnung mein Kleiner." und so gingen sie wieder nach unten ins Erdgeschoss. In der Küche packte Petunia gerade Brote und Wasser zu Lunchpaketen, als die Haustür vorsichtig geöffnet wurde und jemand sehr schweres versuchte leise einzutreten. In der Küche erstarrten die beiden, leise zog Harry ein großes Messer aus dem Messerblock und schlich mit dieser Waffe zur Tür. Er versteckte sich im Schatten der Tür und wartete auf den Eingetretenen Schleicher. Die Schritte kamen näher, leicht keuchender Atem war zu hören und kaum waren die Schritte bei der Küche angelangt, sprang Harry aus dem Schatten bereit zuzustechen. Kurz bevor er zustechen konnte erstarrte er:" Dudley, was machst du hier?" fragte er den anderen. Dieser war weiß wie die Wand "Wa wa was soll das, Harry? Und wo ist Mom?" irritiert sah er seinen Cousin an. "Seit wann nennst du sie Mom?" langsam nahm er das Messer runter und ging zurück in die Küche. Seind Tante verschnürrte gerade die letzten Pakete und verkleinerte sie mit einer Handbewegung. "Ich nenn sie so wenn mein Erzeuger nicht da ist. Hey Mom, wie gehts dir?" sie sah ihren Sohn leicht abwartend an, in diesem liebevollen Ton hatte er schon lange nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. "Dudley, was willst du?" fragte sie mit kaltem Unterton. Dudley erschauderte durch diesen Unterton. "Ich will mit dir und Harry hier weg. Ich ich hab Angst vor Dad." Petunia nickte und sagte:"Pack die wichtigsten Sachen zusammen, nur was du in der Hand tragen kannst. In einer halben Stunde kommt das Taxi. Abmarsch!" sofort rannte Dudley so schnell es ihm möglich war nach oben um ein paar Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Nach zehn Minuten kam er zurück mit einem vollgestopften Rucksack in den Händen. Petunia nahm ihrem Sohn den Rucksack aus der Hand, öffnete ihn und räumte ihn aus. Die Protestlaute igorierte sie gekonnt, räumte die Videospiele, Zeitschriften und Spielzeuge aus. Sie packte zwei Teddybären und ein paar Fotografien zurück, dann kamen Harrys und ihre Sachen hinein, zum Schluss kamen die Lunchpakete. In der Zwischenzeit war das Taxi bereits vorgefahren und wartete auf der Straße auf seine Fahrgäste. Im inneren des Hauses zogen die drei ihre Jacken an, sie nahm den Rucksack an sich und scheuchte die Kinder raus. Die Tür lies sie offen, die ausgeräumten Schränke und die dreckige Küche würde wie eine Entführung mit Raub aussehen.  
"Zum Flughafen Heathrow, bitte. So ihr zwei, jetzt gehts ab nach Amerika. Dudley, ich möchte dich bitten deinen Zweitnamen zu benutzen, du weist schon, Alphonso. Und du Harry nimmst deinen Zweitnamen Alesandro. Alles Ok, mit euch?" die beiden Jungen nickten, wobei Dudley etwas irritiert war von dem Zweitnamen, den er gar nicht hatte. "Mommy," fragte Harry gespielt ängstlich, "wird Daddy nachkommen?" "Nein mein Schatz, er wird euch nie wieder weh tun können." sagte sie fürsorglich. Der Taxifahrer erkannte die Flucht einer Familie mit häuslicher Gewalt und achtete umso mehr auf den Verkehr und eventuelle Verfolger. Was niemand ahnen oder sehen konnte, war ein pelziger Verfolger, der ihm an der Stoßstange klebte. Nach etwa einer Stunde kamen sie am Flughafen Heathrow an, sie stiegen aus und gingen geradewegs zur Information. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir, wann geht der nächste Flug in die USA?" fragte Petunia den Herrn hinter dem Tresen. Dieser tippte etwas in den PC ein und sagte dann:"Der nächste Flug nach Washington DC geht in einer halben Stunde, es sind noch vier Plätze frei. Allerdings sollten ist das Check in bereits vorbei. Der nä..." Petunia unterbrach ihn grob: "Wieviel verlangen Sie dafür uns noch an Bord zu lassen? Ich zahle jeden Preis!" der Mann sah der Mutter von zwei Kindern die Verzweiflung an und griff zum Telefon. Nachdem er wieder aufgelegt hatte, sagte er:"Der Kapitän wartet noch auf Sie, hier sind drei" "Vier Tickets, brauchen wir. Hallo Petunia. Wie geht es dir?" sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen. Der Mann am Tresen wurde bleich, er stotterte und gestikulierte wild zu dem Fremden. "Hallo Sirius. Mir wirds erst gut gehen, wenn wir in den Staaten sind. Was machst du hier, ich dachte du wirst Polizeilich gesucht?" "Stimmt schon, ich wollte eigentlich nur nach meinem Patenkind sehen, aber da seit ihr ja schon Hals über Kopf abgehauen. Ich bin euch nur gefolgt um auf euch acht geben zu können." sie nickte nur, die Kinder wurden von der Ruhe ihrer Mutter angesteckt und hatten keine Angst, im Gegensatz zu dem Verkäufer vor ihnen. Petunia legte zu dem verlangten Geld noch ordentlich was drauf und erhielt die vierte Karte. Dann waren die vier auf dem Weg zur Gatewa

Dann waren die vier auf dem Weg zur Gateway, dort checkten sie ein und warteten auf den Abflug. Die Stewardess zeigte ihnen ihre Plätze, wobei sie bei Sirius Anblick das Gesicht vor Ekel verzog. Etwas, das ihr keiner verwehren konnte, denn er sah eher wie ein Landstreicher als wie ein normaler Mensch aus. Die verfilzten ellenbogen langen schwarzen Haare, das eingefallene wächserne Gesicht mit den tiefliegenden leicht entzündeten blauen Augen. Der knöchellange zerschlissene schwarze Ledermantel, die zerrissenen Hosen und der löchrige Pullover ließen ihn nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend aussehen.  
Zehn Stunden flogen sie nun schon, sechs bräuchten sie noch nach Washington DC, zwischendurch hatte Sirius sich bei den Kindern vorgestellt und seitdem akzeptierten sie ihn an ihrer Seite. Er hatte sich in weiser Vorraussicht Harrys/ Alesandros Zauberstab ausgeliehen und in seinem Ärmel versteckt. Seit er den beiden erklärt hatte, wer er war und was er getan haben sollte, hatte sich Dudley/ Alphonso an in gekuschelt und war mit der Zeit eingeschlafen, wobei Sirius ihm beschützend in eine Umarmung gezogen hatte. Auch Alesandro schlief, er hatte sich bei seiner Tante angekuschelt, doch mit einem Mal wurde er aus dem Schlaf gerissen, ein schrecklicher Alptraum hatte ihn geweckt, seine Tante fragte ihn besorgt, was los sei und er antwortete stockend:"Da da war ein ganz böser Mann, der wollte, das wir das Flugzeug ins Weiße Haus fliegen. Niemand hats verhindern können, alle waren tot." er schluchste trocken auf, der Schreck saß ihm noch tief in den Knochen. Nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, stand Petunia auf und ging zu Sirius, sie erzählte ihm von Alesandros Traum, er sagte daraufhin etwas, was sie nur grinsend nicken lies. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Neffen zurück, setzte sich wieder und strich ihm durch die schwarze Mähne. Etwa vier Stunden später stand ein Mann auf, ging zu den Stewardessen und wollte zum Kapitän, sie liesen ihn nicht dahin, also zog er eine Waffe aus dem Holster und sagte:" Dieses Flugzeug steht jetzt unter unserer Kontrolle. Wenn ihr nicht kooperiert, sterbt ihr alle." Alesandro fing an zu zittern, er klammerte sich an seiner Tante fest. Diese beruhigte ihn und strich ihm durch die Haare. Hinter ihnen zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Der Terrorist bedrohte die Stewardessen mit der Waffe, aus den hinteren Sitzreihen kamen Schreie und weitere bewaffnete Männer kamen nach vorne und schleiften einen Passagier mit sich. Einer von ihnen warf dem Anführer eine kleine schwarze Mappe zu, dieser öffnete die Mappe und wurde wütend:" Ah, ein Bulle. Was macht ein Navy Cop hier an Bord? Häh? Antworte du Hund!" er schlug den Agenten ins Gesicht, Sirius rutschte vor, tippte Petunia auf die Schulter, diese nickte leicht und er erhob sich. "SERPENSORTIA!" schrie er mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Eine riesige Schlange erschien scharf zischend in Gang. Petunia sprang auf und begann zischend zu sprechen:"¤Große Schlange, ich bitte dich, hilf uns. Wir die Erben der Slytherin bitten um deine Hilfe.¤" "¤Welche Hilfe suchst du Erbin?¤" fragte die Schlange. "¤Diese Männer mit den Waffen dort wollen unser Leben, bitte rette uns.¤" bat sie. Die Schlange nickte und stürzte sich auf die Terroristen. Die Leute flohen schreiend in die hinteren Abteile, der Agent robbte von den Entführern weg und zu Sirius hin. Dieser stand noch immer mit erhobenem Zauberstab im Gang und konzentrierte sich auf die Angreifer. Die Schlange hatte die Entführer inzwischen eingewickelt und waren von Petunia mit einem Handwink gebundem worden. Mit einem Mal erklangen zwei Schüsse, Sirius sank in die Knie und hielt sich den Arm, Petunia war einfach umgekippt. "Mom! Sirius!" riefen Alesandro und Alphonso panisch, der übriggebliebene Entführer kam gefährlich auf sie zu, die Schlange zischte auf ihn zu, doch er jagte ihr einige Kugeln in den Kopf, sie brach leblos zusammen.  
Die beiden Jungen fasten sich ängstlich an die Hände, sie sahen den Mann mit der Waffe näher kommen, der Agent schien sich vor Angst in die Hose gemacht zu haben, Sirius kroch trotz seines stark blutenden Armes zu der leblosen Petunia und strich ihr leicht über die Wange. Stöhnend schlug sie die Augen auf, sie konnte keinen Muskel ihres Körpers bewegen. "Hast du irgendwelche Heiltränke mit?" Petunia nickte mit den Augen und wies auf den Rucksack. Sirius schnappte sich diesen, öffnete ihn und beförderte eine Schatulle hervor. Als er diese öffnete kamen eine Reihe von Phiolen hervor, er nahm eine Phiole mit einer Durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit heraus. Diese öffnete er und flösste ihr die Flüssigkeit ein. Die beiden Jungen hielten sich immer noch bei den Händen, sie nickten sich zu und Alesandro lies seine Magie fließen. Dadurch löste er in Adolpho etwas aus, sein Inneres schien warm zu werden, ein Knoten, der von ihm als selbstverständlich gehalten wurde platzte auf und hüllte ihn in ein gleißend helles Licht, das auf Alesandro überging. Adolpho veränderte sich, seine platten, eng am Kop

Adolpho veränderte sich, seine platten, eng am Kopf liegenden blonden Haare wurden voller, hellbraun und wuchsen ein Stück, sein dickes, von drei Doppelkinnen gezeichnetes Gesicht verlor an Fülle, sein Hals streckte sich. Der gesammte Umfang wurde kleiner und dann erlosch sein Licht. Alesandro veränderte sich ebenfalls, er wuchs fast zehn Zentimeter, seine Pechschwarzen Haare bekamen einen leichten Rotschimmer und wuchsen bis zum Nacken. Damit erlosch auch sein Licht. Der Entführer war von diesem Spektakel abgelenkt, so dass der Bundesagent ihn in aller Ruhe verhaften konnte. Seine drei Komplizen waren noch immer von dicken Seilen gefesselt und so klickte er die Handschellen mitsammt Gefangenem an seine gefesselten Kumpels. Dann ging er zu Sirius, der immer noch Petunia in den Armen hielt, zog ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seine Arme auf den Rücken, fesselte ihn stramm und zog den sich wehrenden Mann hoch und zu einem freien Sitz, wn er ihn grob hinein warf. Petunia war aus Sirius Armen hart auf den Boden aufgeschlagen und blieb benommen liegen. Der Agent schnappte sich noch zwei paar Handschellen, ging zu den beiden geschockten Jungen, drehte sie mit dem Rücken zueinander und fesselte sie aneinander. Auch Petunia blieb nicht verschohnt, er drehte sie grob auf den Bauch, fesselte ihr die Hände und trat ihr noch einmal 'versehendlich' so stark in die Rippen das es knackte. Danach wies er die anderen Pasagiere sich wieder hinzusetzen und ging zum Kapitän. Die Pasagiere setzten sich leicht unsicher wieder auf ihre Plätze, sie versuchten zu ignorieren, das Sirius Zeter und Mordio schrie und die beiden Jungen fast schon verzweifelt ihre Mutter riefen. Der Agent kam zurück, er hatte dem Kapitän die Lage geschildert und eine Rolle Paketklebeband geholt, er ging erst zu den Jungen, schnitt zwei Stücke Klebeband ab und verklebte ihnen den Mund, das gleiche tat er bei Sirius. Mit morbider Faszination sah er dabei zu, wie Alesandro um Luft kämpfte, grinsend sah er auf seine Hand in die er beinahe gebissen wurde und er als kleine Rache das Klebeband auch über die halbe Nase klebte. Sollte sich der Beißer erst einmal beruhigen, danach folgte der Direktflug nach Guantanamo, so dachte er. Die restlichem Pasagiere klatschten dem Agenten zu, es interessierte sie nicht, das die Frau verletzt war und einer der Jungen kaum Luft bekam. Etwa eine Stunde später landete das Flugzeug in DC. Die Entführer wurden abtransportiert, die gefangen genommene Familie wurde von dem Agenten aus dem Flugzeug geführt, die halbbewusstlose Frau stieß er fast die Gangway herunter, der Mann wurde nicht besser behandelt. Die beiden Jungen hatte er inzwischen getrennt, die geklebten Knebel trugen sie wie die Erwachsenen immer noch. Adolpho lief schnell hinunter, Alesandro konnte nicht mehr, er bekam keine Luft, atmete stoßweise und war bereits rötlich- blau angelaufen. Mitten auf der Gangway verlor er das Bewusstsein und fiel in die Tiefe. Es knackte unangenehm als er aufkam, die gerufenen Sanitäter entfehrnten schnell das Klebeband, damit er besser Luft bekam. Auch den anderen wurde der Knebel entfehrnt, ein Krankenwagen war unterwegs, der die vier mitnehmen sollte. Der Agent sollte als verantwortlicher Agent mitkommen. Er fuhr mit einem Wagen der Flughafenpolizei mit. Das Ziel: Bethesta Navy Hospital. Durch den dichten Mittagsvehrker dauerte die Fahrt fast eine Stunde, bis sie ankamen. Bei Team Gibbs und Familie DiNozzo:  
Das Telefon von Director Sheppard klingelte, sie hatte den Plan mitgehört, den Gibbs und Fornell geschmiedet hatten. Sie nahm ab:"Director Sheppard am Apparat. Agent Lorson, ich hoffe Ihnen geht es gut. Gut, danke, ich schicke jemanden zur Unterstützung." sie legte wieder auf. Interessiert wurde sie angesehen, "Das war Agent Lorson vom NCIS in LA. Er sagte, er habe eine Flugzeugentführung verhindern können. Die vier Entführer hatte er gerade festgenommen, als vier weitere Personen anfingen zu randalieren. Auch diese sind festgenommen. Er selber ist auf dem Weg hierher." Tony sah sie skeptisch an:"Dann hat er aber gelogen, Director. Lorson ist ein Feigling sonder gleichen und lässt immer andere für sich arbeiten. Er... Oh Gott, das darf nicht war sein!" Tony war während des Gespräches aufgestanden, fasste sich aber nun an den Kopf und taumelte einige Schritte zurück um in Jethros Armen zu landen. Besorgt schloss er ihn in die Arme, drehte ihm um und legte Tonys Kopf auf seine Schulter. "War hast du, mein Engel?" fragte er ihn. "Eine Vision, Teddybär, eine heftige Vision. Lordon kommt nicht allein, die sogenannten Kravallmacher sind bei ihm. Zwei schweben in Lebensgefahr. DAD, schnapp dir deine Tasche! Director, wenn Sie Lorson in Aktion erleben wollen, dann kommem Sie mit." sagte er am ende laut. Antonio überlegte nicht lange und lies sich seine schwarze Tasche bringen, Tony löste sich von seinem Mann, schnappte sich dessen Hand wunk den anderen ihm zu folgen und zog ihn mit sich.  
Im Foyer war Chaos. Dutzende Polizisten versuchten

Im Foyer war Chaos. Dutzende Polizisten versuchten einen Penner davon abzuhalten sich auf einen anderen Mann zu stürzen. Zwei andere hielten einen Jungen von etwa 12- 13 Jahren zwischen sich, der zu einer Frau wollte, die aussah, als wäre sie halb tot. Ein anderer Junge von etwa 8 Jahren wurde von dem Mann durchgeschüttelt, auf den sich der Penner stürzen wollte. Mit einem Mal veränderte sich die Atmosphäre, der Penner war verschwunden, an seiner Statt war dort ein riesiger schwarzer, zotteliger Wolfshund. Der Hund setzte sich in Bewegung und hielt genau auf den Mann mit dem Jungem zu. Tony lies Jethros Hand los, rannte los und verwandelte sich im Lauf in einen Tiger. Er sprang und begrub den Hund unter sich, eine krallengespickte Pfote an dessen Kehle. "*Jeth, befrei den Jungen. Der der ihn schüttelt ist Agent Lorson. Und kümmert euch um die Frau. Ich spiele etwas mit diesem Köter.*" sprach Tony mental zu seinem Mann, dieser übersetzte kurz und alle waren in action. Tony wandte sich wieder dem Hund zu, er sah ihm lange in die Augen und lies dann etwas Magie fließen. Die Magie sorgte dafür, das sie einander in dieser Form verstehen konnten. "Wer bist du?" fragte Tony den Hund. Dieser antwortete: "Ich bin Sirius Black." "So? Na dann Sirius, nenn mir den Grund deines hierseins. Warum siehst du aus wie ein Penner?" der Hund schnaubte abwertend, Tony erhöhte den Druck auf dessen Kehle. "Ich war die letzte zwölf Jahre in Azkaban. Bin vor einigen Wochen geflohen. Petunia, Dudley und Harry sind vor Vernon geflohen, sie wollten hierher. Der Typ da vorn, der hat Harry geschlagen und Petty getreten." jaulte er. "*Hast du mitgehört, Jeth?*" Gibbs nickte, er riss Lorson herum und lies die Handschellen klicken. "Jethro, warum... ? Fragte Jenny Gibbs, dieser Antwortete:"Weil er offensichtlich gelogen hat und er beschuldigt eine Mutter die mit ihren Kindern vor ihrem gewaltätigen Ehemann geflohen ist." sein Team verstand, mit einem Mal keuchte Antonio auf:"Mio Dio, Kind! Warum bist du nicht eher gekommen oder hast dich gemeldet? Ich hätte dich doch geholt!" er strich ihr beruhigend durch die Haare, lies seine Magie fließen und versuchte so, die Quelle ihres Leidens zu finden. Und er fand sie. "TONY, KOMM HER!" rief er durch die Halle, Dudley und Harry waren bereits im Nebenraum, Petunia und Sirius sollten folgen. Tony lies von Sirius ab, verwandelte sich zurück und stürmte zu seinem Vater. Die Ärzte des Bethesta wuselten um sie herum, sie versorgten die geschockten, einer kam zu Tonys Vater. "Professor DiNozzo, der Junge, Harry, zeigt Anzeichen eines Massiven Gebrauches an unterdrückenden und hemmenden Flüchen und Zaubern." er nickte nur, Tony machte sich einen Überblick, er entschied sich für Petunia. Ihre Flüche und Zauber schienen weitaus leichter zu sein, als die ihres Neffen. Er lies sein Team Lordon bewachen und begann damit die verschiedenen Zauber sichtbar zu machen. Dann erst konnte er beginnen, die einzelnen Magiestränge zu lösen. Er schluckte hart, als er die Menge und Dicke der Magiestränge sah. Er legte beide Hände über ihren Körper und begann den ersten Strang zu lösen, seine Hände leuchteten hellrot und der Strang löste sich. Die anderen Stränge verdichteten sich, sie zogen sich für Petunia schmerzhaft zusammen, sie stöhnte gequält auf. Tony beeilte sich, er mußte die Stränge lockern, Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn, als er vorsichtig einen der mittleren Stränge löste. Es klappte, sie konnte wieder freier Atmen. Er machte weiter, langsam und vorsichtig, nach etwa 1 Stunde zitterte er so stark, dass er beinahe den falschen Strang zerteilt hätte. Er fasste eine Entscheidung.  
Die Tür zum Geheimraum ging auf und ein zitternder, schwitzender Mann trat heraus. Gibbs, der inzwischen mit dem Verhör an Lordon begonnen hatte wurde von einem lauten "GIBBS! TONY." gestört und wirbelte herum. An der Tür stand oder vielmehr hing Tony, zitternd und verschwitzt. Er rannte zu ihm, nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm und hielt ihn fest. Tony versuchte zu sprechen, aber dafür fehlte ihm die Kraft, so sannte er Gibbs sein Anliegen mental:"*Jeth, tust du mir einen Gefallen? Rufst du Sam an? Er soll ein paar seiner besten Fluchbrecher schicken. Ich kann nicht mehr.*" Gibbs nickte, drückte ihn noch weiter an sich um ihn besser stützen zu können und ging mit ihm zu einer der Bänke im Foyer. Dort ließen sie sich nieder, Tony lehnte sich an seine Schulter und gab Jethro sein Handy. "*Stellst du auf mithören?*" Jethro nickte nur und gab die Nummer ein, die Tony ihm gab. "Büro von Vice- Admiral Samuel Duley, Natasja Winther am Apparat. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" erklang die freundliche aber bestimmte Frauenstimme. Gibbs tat genau, was Tony ihm sagte und nannte der Frau sein Anliegen: "Mein Name ist Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent des NCIS. Ich möchte bitte mit Vice- Admiral Duley betrefflich Comander Antonio DiNozzo sprechen." "Ich verbinde..." "Danke." "Duley. Was kann ich für Sie tun, Agent Gibbs?" "Vor etwa zwei Stunden sind vier b

"Vor etwa zwei Stunden sind vier britische Passagiere angekommen. Eine Frau, ein Mann und zwei Knaben. Die Frau und die beiden Knaben sind mit schweren Flüchen belegt worden. Ob der Mann ebenfalls verflucht wurde, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur, das einer der Jungen noch in Lebensgefahr schwebt, die Frau konnte Tony halbwegs stabilisieren, bevor er aufgegeben hat." "Tony hat aufgegeben? Das ich das mal höre. Ich komm gleich mit ein Paar meiner Besten vorbei. Bis gleich Agent Gibbs." Gibbs erwiederte den Gruß nicht, er legte einfach auf. Als er neben sich sah, sah er ein kleines Kätzchen, eingerollt auf der Bank. Er steckte das Telefon weg und hob den Kater auf seine Schulter, der Kleine legte sich von alleine, wie eine Stola um seinen Hals und schnurrte leise an seinem Ohr. Kurze Zeit später erschienen zwei Gruppen im Foyer, die eine umfasste 9 Leute, die andere 3. Die erste Gruppe wurde angeführt von Duley in Uniform, ihm folgten 8 Männer und Frauen in tiefschwarzen Ledermänteln und dunklen Sonnenbrillen. 'Man in Black oder Matrix, würde Tony jetzt sagen', dachte Gibbs schief grinsend. Die andere Gruppe bestand aus dem süffisant grinsenden Agdnt Ronald Sacks und zwei Agenten des FBI. Duley hielt genau auf ihn zu, sie begrüßten sich mit einfachem Händeschütteln, während sämtliche Polizisten und Navyangehörige salutierten. "Schön, das Sie kommen konnten, Vice- Admiral Duley." "Immer wieder gerne Agent Gibbs. Wo ist denn... Ach da hast du dich verkrochen, Tony. Also was ist los? Am Telefon sagten Sie drei oder vier Personen mit Flüchen und Bannen belegt. Wie weit sind Sie?" Gibbs strich Tony über das Katzenköpchen und lachte auf einmal:"Oh nein, ich werd jetzt nicht Dolmetscher spielen. Auch wenn du meinst das deine Lage urgemütlich ist... Ach Tony, komm zeig dich richtig, du Schmusekater." entäuscht schnaubte der kleine Kater, stand umständlich auf, sprang von Gibbs Schultern und blieb als Mann neben ihm stehen. "Du bist gemein!" nuschelte er seinem Mann ins Ohr. Dieser grinste nur und wies auf die Gäste. Tony gab Duley die Hand:"Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Sam." "Gut siehst du aus Tony. Habt ihr euch wie... Na das ist ja eine Überraschung. Habt ihr schon einem Termin? Äh ja, entschuldigt. Ich habe acht unserer besten Fluchbrecher mitgebracht, also darf ich vorstellen:  
Alexej Mowanev,  
Marga Fischer,  
Julia Cordoba  
Ramirez Tereca  
Gordon Mann  
Jack Tempest  
Kathrina Jones und unser Neuzugang  
William 'Bill' Weasley. Hab ihn in Ägypten aufgegabelt. So Tony, dann zeig uns mal dein Problem." nachdem sie alle begrüßt wurden gingen sie in den Behandlungsraum und sahen sich die Patienten an. Sie teilten sich auf, drei zu Petunia, drei zu Harry, einer zu Dudley und einer zu Sirius. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkten sie, woran schon Tony gescheitert war. Sie brauchten mit drei Leuten mehr als drei Stunden um die restlichen Flüche und Banne Petunias zu lösen. Auf Sirius hafteten keine Zauber, sodass der Fluchbrecher seinem Kollegen bei Dudley helfen konnte. Waren Petunias Zauber schon gemein, so toppte Harry diese um längen. Sechs Fluchbrecher waren nötig, um den schlimmsten und gefährlichsten zu lösen. Die drei die schon Petunia entflucht hatten, kippten einfach um, so sprang Tony, der sich wieder etwas erholt hatte mit ein. Die Fluchbrecher, die nicht mehr konnten, legten sich in einen Nebenraum hin und wurden von Abby, Jenny, Donato und Ducky versorgt. McGee und Ziva kümmerten sich derweil mit Fornell um Lordon und Sacks, der versuchte Stunk zu machen, nur weil er seinen Willen nicht bekam. Tony stand mit seinen drei Kollegen um Harry herum, Dudley wies auch einige gemeine Flüche auf, die aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden nicht Lebensbedrohlich waren, sie ließen ihre Magie in und um den schmächtigen Körper fließen. Der junge Italiener begann nach wenigen Minuten zu schwanken, er schien die größte Menge Magie zu verbrauchen, da trat Jethro hinter ihn, umarmte ihn von hinten und hielt ihn aufrecht. Mit einem Mal durchflutete beide eine unbändige Kraft, man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie die Magie um das Ehepaar vibrierte und waberte. Gibbs schien die Energie direkt aus der Erde zu beziehen und leitete sie über den Körperkontakt an seinen Mann weiter. Tony legte seine Hände wieder über den schmalen Körper, sie leuchteten rötlich auf, das Licht floß von seinen Händen auf den Körper und breitete sich langsam vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen aus. Die anderen Fluchbrecher fügten ihre Magie hinzu und innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie sämtliche Zauber, Banne und Flüche gelöst. Innerhalb dieses starken Magieflusses konnten sie auch Dudley von seinen Zaubern befreien. Antonio und einige weitere Ärzte kontrollierten währenddessen die Vitalfunktionen der Patienten. Von allen unbemerkt kam Ziva herein und holte Jenny heraus. Erschöpft, aber froh ließen sich die Fluchbrecher der Magic Mind Marines im Vorraum nieder. Sie waren nur durch eine dünne Glaswand vom Foyer getrennt und so konnten sie die dortigen geschehnis

**Weiter bei Kapitel 30**

Sie waren nur durch eine dünne Glaswand vom Foyer getrennt und so konnten sie die dortigen Geschehnisse gut beobachten. Sie sahen, wie Sacks sich mit Jenny und Fornell stritt, dann sein Handy nahm, aufs Display sah und ein Foto vor Fornells Nase hielt. Auch Jenny besah sich das Foto, sie runzelte die Stirn, drehte sich zu der vom Foyer aus nicht sichtbaren Glaswand und winkte Tony und Gibbs zu sich.  
Beide sahen sich an, standen auf und gingen hinaus, Sam Duley folgte ihnen. Sie führten Agent Sacks in den Raum, in dem Raum, in dem Sirius wartete. Sacks hielt bereits seine Handschellen bereit:"Sirius Black, Sie sind verhaftet. Wegen Mord und Entführung." Sirius sah Tony nur an und sagte verächtlich:"Und dir hab ich vertraut." "Agent Sacks, dieser Mann ist unschuldig. Er hat weder die Morde begangen noch die Entführungen. Ich habe hier eine genehmigte Wahrheitsdroge, die es uns möglich macht, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Wissen Sie um was es sich dabei handelt?" fragte Tony den dunkelhäutigen Agent. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf:"Davon habe ich noch nichts gehört, DiNozzo. Sie denken sich wieder einen Scheiß aus, genau wie bei der Leiche damals. Ich bin immer noch nicht von Ihrer Unschuld überzeugt." "Meinst du Veritaeserum?" redete Sirius dazwischen. "So was in der Art, Sirius, nur sehr viel stärker." er nickte seinem militärischen Vorgesetzten zu und erhielt eine kleine durchsichtige Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. "Das ist die ultimative Waffe gegen Lügner in einem Verhör. Leider nicht vor Zivilgerichten zugelassen. Wollen Sie es ausprobieren, Sacks?" "Ja, nicht das Sie mir hier etwas wirkungsloses andrehen." "Gut, dann lass ich Fornell herbringen. Sam, könntest du das bitte machen. Und Lorson bitte auch? Danke dir." Duley ging hinaus, Tony holte ein großes Glas und eine original verschlossene Flasche Wasser. Sam kam wieder, mit Fornell und Jenny im Schlepptau. Tony erklärte den Beiden seinen Plan und sie stimmten zu. Sacks öffnete die Flasche auf Fornells geheiß, schüttete sein Glas voll und stellte die Flasche wieder weg. Tony lies drei Tropfen der Flüssigkeit aus der Phiole in das volle Glas fallen. Durch die Kohlensäure im Glas zischte es kurz auf, dann hörte man nur noch das perlende Knistern des Wassers im Glas. Skeptisch setzte Sacks das Glas an und trank es in wenigen Zügen leer. "Schmeckt nach Wasser. Sie müssen sich geirrt haben DiNozzo. Das ist wieder so ein Fake." sagte er nachdem er das Wasser ausgetrunken hatte. Tony nickte nur und stellte die erste Frage:"Wie lautet Ihr vollständiger Name?" "Ronald Laurel Sacks." er schüttelte den Kopf, das hatte er grade wirklich gesagt, wie Peinlich. Doch es ging noch peinlicher. "Wer war Ihr erster Sexpartner, wann war das und wen wollen Sie heute am liebsten durch die Matratze vögeln?" grinste DiNozzo fies. Er sah, das die Frage unangenehm für den FBI- Agenten war, aber da musste er nun durch. "Susan Andrews, sechste Klasse Junior High School. Jonah KarMichael aus der Rechtsabteilung des FBI." er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, so sehr schämte er sich. "Sind Sie von der Wirkung nun Überzeugt?" fragte Duley den Agenten. Dieser nickte nur mit hochrotem Kopf und sah nicht hoch. Tony verlangte nach einem weiteren Glas Wasser, träufelte drei Tropfen des Trankes hinein und stellte es vor Sirius auf den Tisch. "Nein, Tony, das trink ich nicht. Das vergiss mal schnell wieder." wehrte sich der Brite. Ungerührt zuckte der Italiener mit den Schultern, stand auf, trat hinter den Schwarzhaarigen und zog an dessen Ohrläppchen. Er schrie vor Schreck auf und blitzschnell hatte er einige Tropfen der Wahrheitsdroge im Mund. Instinktiv schluckte er den Trank hinunter. Er schlug nach dem Agenten in seinem Rücken, nach einigen missglückten Versuchen gab er aber auf. "Na, war doch gar nicht so schwer, Sirius. Dann können wir ja anfangen. Agent Sacks, möchten Sie mit der Befragung beginnen?" fragte Tony, nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte. "Sehr gerne Agent DiNozzo," sagte Sacks übertrieben freundlich, "Sie haben nicht zufällig ein Aufzeichnungsgerät hier?" "Sofern Sie mit einer einfachen Digitalkamera zufrieden sind, ja." "Eine Digitalkamera reicht vollkommen, danke Vice Admiral Duley." Duley nickte, machte eine Handbewegung und auf dem Tisch stand eine Digitalkamera der neusten Generation auf einem perfekt eingestellten Stativ. Sacks sagte nichts dazu, wundern konnte er sich später immer noch. Er schaltete die Kamera ein, stellte sie in eine der Ecken im Raum und setzte sich wieder, nachdem er sich sicher war, den perfekten Winkel getroffen zu haben. Er begann die Befragung:"Befragung des Verdächtigen Siriur Black im Naval Hospital Bethestada. Zeugen NCIS Director Jennifer Sheppard, Vice Admiral Samuel Duley Magic Mind Marine Corps, FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell, NCIS Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs und Anthony DiNozzo. Ausführender Agent FBI Special Agent Ronald Sacks. Verdächtiger wird unter zuhilfename der Wahrheitsdroge Veritae Plus befragt. Wirkungsbe

Verdächtiger wird unter zuhilfename der Wahrheitsdroge Veritae Plus befragt. Wirkungsbestätigung durch FBI Special Agenu Ronald Sacks. Testfragen: vollständiger Name, erster Sexualpartner, zeitpunkt des ersten Sexualkontaktes, heutiger Traumsexualpartner." Tony schloss die Einführung des Verhöres mit Sacks antworten. Jetzt übernahm Sacks wieder das Ruder und begann das Verhör:"Nennen Sie mir Ihren vollständigen Namen, Ihr Geburtsdatum und Ihren Geburtsort." Sirius wusste, wenn er hier heraus wollte, musste er kooperieren, also antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß:" Sirius Orion Black, geboren am 14. April 1971 in Grimauld Place 13 in London, Großbritanien. Bevor Sie fragen, ich war eine Hausgeburt." er grinste, weil Sacks bereits zu dieser Frage angesetzt hatte. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sprach weiter:"Was haben Sie am 31. 10. 1993 und am 01. 11. 1993 getan?" das Mittel wirkte und Sirius antwortete wie unter Zwang:" am 31. 10. Bin ich um 07:00 Uhr aufgestanden, habe gut gefrühstückt mit Eiern und reichlich Speck. Nach dem Abwasch bin ich zum Ministerium gegangen um einen weiteren Tag als Auror zu arbeiten. Als ich im Ministerium ankam, habe ich James Potter, meinen besten Freund seit Schultagen getroffen, wir haben auf dem Weg zum Büro die meiste Zeit über seinen Sohn Harry, meinen Patensohn geredet. An dem Tag war nur Schreibtischzeit angesagt. Keine Anzeichen eines bevorstehendem Attentates, keine Verfluchungen, nichts. Mittagessen in der Kantine, wieder Papierkram und dann Feierabend. Hab mich von James verabschiedet, hab mir was zu essen gemacht und dann wollte ich eigendlich noch zu der Ratte"Den vollen Namen bitte!", entschuldigung, Peter Pettigrew. Als er nicht zu Hause war, hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht und bin zu den Potters. Das Haus war zerstörrt, das Mal schwebte über den Ruinen. Dumbledore war schon da und hatte Harry auf dem Arm. Er wollte ihn mir nicht überlassen, hat gesagt, er solle zu Petunia und ihrem Wal von Mann. Ich konnte nichts dagdgen tun. Da hab ich den Entschluss gefasst, Pettigrew, den Verräter zu jagen. In einer schmalen Gasse hab ich ihn dann gestellt. Er hat mir lauthals vorgeworfen Lily und James verraten und an Voldemort verkauft zu haben. Dann hat er hinter sich die gesammte Straße aufgerissen, hat sich einen Finger abgeschnitten und ist dann als Ratte in die Kanalisation verschwunden. Keine zwei Minuten später nahmen mich die Auroren fest, ihre Anklage war so lächerlich das ich aus vollem Halse lachen musste. Von wegen, ich hätte Lily und James verraten, hätte die Ratte auf dem Gewissen und wäre ein Totesser. Dumbledore wurde in meinen Augen zum Verräter, er hat mich ohne Anhörung oder Verhandlung nach Azkaban geschickt. So, dass waren die zwei Tage, Agent Sacks." Sacks bekam einen Zettel von Gibbs zugeschoben. "Mister Black, ist Ihnen jemand Namens Emmet Parker bekannt?" "Ja, er ist Pettigrews Cousin. Soweit ich weiß gehörte er auch zu Voldemort." "Wurden Mitglieder dieser Organisation, Sie nannten sie Totesser, glaube ich, irgendwie gekennzeichnet?" "Ja, sie hatten eine Tättowierung am linken Unterarm. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich sie Ihnem zeichnen. Damals schwebte genau dieses Zeichen über überfallenen Häusern." Duley bewegte seine Hand und auf dem Tisch erschien ein Block Papier und ein Kugelschreiber. Irritiert sah er sich den Kugelschreiber an, wusste nicht, was er damit anstellen sollte. Tony biss Jethro in die Schulter um nicht laut los zu lachen, bei dem hilflosen Blick, den Sirius aufsetzte. Gibbs schmunzelte, strich Tony beruhigend über den Kopf. Sacks schüttelte genervt den Kopf, riss dem Mann vor sich den Stift aus der Hand, drückte die Mine heraus und hielt ihm den Schreiber wieder hin. "Jetzt können Sie schreiben." brummelte er ärgerlich. Sirius zeichnete einige Striche als er versehendlich auf den Knopf am Ende des Stiftes drückte und die Mine einzog. "Ich glaub, der ist abgebrochen." Sirius blickte ihn aus Welpenaugen an. Tony kippte laut lachend vom Stuhl, Duley stand in einer Ecke des Raumes mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, zuckenden Schultern und seiner Faust im Mund. Gibbs hatte seinen Kopf in den Armen vergraben und versuchte nicht laut zu lachen, doch was Tony ihm schon die ganze Zeit mental zuflüsterte, lies seine Schultern in unterdrückten Lachsalven beben. Fornell schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, ein erwachsener Mann kannte keinen Kugelschreiber und sein alter Freund Gibbs brüllte fast vor lachen, Jenny Sheppard sah zweifelnd auf die drei lachenden Männer, das sollten zwei ihrer besten Agenten und ein hoch dekorierter Vice Admiral sein, sie zweifelte langsam am Nutzen dieser ganzen Aktion. An Agent Sacks Schläfe begann eine Ader zu pochen, seine Augen verengten sich vor Zorn, sein Adamsapfel sprang nervös umher und er explodierte:"WOLLEN SIE SICH ÜBER MICH LUSTIG MACHEN? WO KOMMEN SIE ÜBERHAUPT HER, VOM MOND?" Er hatte sich während seines Ausbruches erhoben und sich halb über den schmalen Tisch zwischen ihnen gebeugt. "Nein, aus dem Mittelalter!" gröllte

"Nein, aus dem Mittelalter!" gröllte Tony unter dem Tisch weg. Sirius saß da wie ein häufchen Elend, nicht wissend was um ihn herum geschah. "Aus dem Mittelalter?" fragte Sacks leise, Duley hatte sich inzwischen wieder etwas beruhigt, und klärte die Unwissenden in der Runde auf. "Die magische Gemeinschaft Großbritaniens steckt gesellschaftlich umd technologisch noch im Mittelalter bis spätes 19. Jahrhundert. Was Sie auch gut an der Kleidung von Mister Black feststellen können. Sie können gerne weiter zeichnen, Mister Black. Der Stift ist nicht kaputt." grinsend gab er ihm den Kuli wieder. Leicht japsend tauchte auch Tony wieder unter dem Tisch auf, er hielt sich den Bauch, sein vom Lachen gerötetes Gesicht wandelte sich in Sekundenschnelle zu grün. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und rannte eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hinaus. Gibbs war von einer Sekunde zur anderen wieder bei Verstand und ging ihm nach.  
"Haben Sie die Zeichnung jetzt fertig gestellt, Mister Black?" fragte Sacks genervt. Dieser nickte und schob den Block zu dem Agenten rüber. Sacks besah sich die Zeichnung und gab sie an seinen Vorgesetzten weiter. "Das kommt mir bekannt vor." meinte Fornell nachdenklich und reichte den Block an Director Sheppard und Vice Admiral Duley weiter. "Ich kann mit der Zeichnung nichts anfangen, Sie Vice Admiral?" "Ja, leider. Dieses Zeichen verbreitete vor zwanzig Jahren Angst und Schrecken in Britanien. Es war eine Organisation, die wir gut und gerne zum organisierten Verbrechen zählen können. Wenn Parker dieses Zeichen am Arm hat, dann haben wir ein sehr großes Problem! Wer hat die Authtopsie durchgeführt?" "Doctor Mallard, wenn Sie möchten kann ich ihn holen." "Tun Sie das Director." Jenny erhob sich und verließ den Raum.  
Gibbs eilte seinem Mann in die Toiletten hinterher. Er fand ihn hustend und würgend vor einer Schüssel hockend, mit Tränen in den wunderschönen Smaragden. Er nahm ihn in den Arm und wiegte ihn beruhigend hin und her. "Alles wird gut mein Schatz, alles ist gut." flüsterte ihm der Silberhaarige ins Ohr. Tony hatte sich in Jethros Hemd verkrallt und weinte leise an seiner Schulter. "Komm, spül erst mal deinen Mund aus, dann gehts dir gleich besser." sagte Jethro leise. Ein Glas Wasser tauchte vor seinem Sichtfeld auf, gehalten von einer Hand. Als er nach oben sah, sah er seinen Schwiegervater dort stehen. Er grinste ihn etwas schief an, nahm das Glas und reichte es seinem Mann. Dankbar nahm Tony das Wasser an sich, spülte sich den Mund aus und trank einen Schluck Wasser nach. Es brannte in seiner Kehle, beruhigte ihn aber. Gibbs half ihm wieder hoch, wunderte sich kurz über seine Knochen, spülte und setzte Tony auf den herunter geklappten Toilettensitz. Tony atmete tief durch, sah auf und sagte:"Danke, mein Teddybär." er nickte nur und fragte:"Was war denn überhaupt los, mein Engelchen?" "Ich weiß nicht, mir war auf einmal so schlecht. Das ist doch aber zu früh, bei Mom hat es immer mitte des zweiten Monats angefangen. Was stimmt nicht mit mir, Dad?" Antonio sah in die verzweifelten Augen seines ältesten Sohnes. Lächelnd legte er seine Hand auf Tonys Bauch, kurz entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge, dann runzelte er die Stirn und fragte:"Tony, hattest du heute einen Magieausbruch? Nichts was mit deiner Arbeit zu tun hatte." "Nein, ich nicht, Dad. Aber Jethro. Als ich beim Bannbrechen war und nicht mehr weiter konnte, hat er mich von hinten umarmt und mir Energie gegeben. Mir kam es so vor, als wenn er die direkt aus dem Boden gezogen hätte. Ich hatte dermaßen viel Energie, die Zauber waren gar kein Problem mehr. Bis wir dann die Vernehmung von Sirius durch geführt haben, ging es mir ja auch gut. Was ist mit meinem Baby, Dad?" verzweifelt sah er zu seinem Vater, krallte sich in Jethros Armen fest, die ihn fest umschlangen. Antonio sah von seinem Sohn zu seinem Schwiegersohn und fragte:"Hast du in deiner Familie jemanden, der Magie ausüben kann? Oder weißt du ob du magischer Abstammung bist?" Gibbs schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf:"Nein, mir fällt niemand ein. Wieso?" "Euer Baby ist vollkommen Gesund. Es hat sich durch den Magieausbruch nur schneller Entwickelt. Du bist jetzt ende des dritten Anfang des vierten Monats. Darum gehts dir jetzt auch so schlecht. Wenn es sich weiterhin so schnell entwickelt und deine Elbischen Gene abbekommen hat, dann hast du in spätestens zwei Monaten dein Baby auf dem Arm. Aber zuerst einmal wollen wir sehen, woher Jethro seine magischen Kräfte hat. Na kommt ihr zwei, auf gehts." grinste er die beiden an. Die sahen sich geschockt an:"Zwei Monate?" sie standen aber auf und folgten ihm zurück in die Halle, in der auch die drei britischen Flüchtlinge waren. Dort angekommen saß der jünste der beiden Jungen auf der Bettkante, die Frau saß neben ihm und redete leise mit ihm. Der andere Junge schien zu schlafen. "PAPA, DADDY!" rief der Kleine und sprang Tony in die Arme. Verdutzt hielt er den Jungen fest und drückte ihn an sich. "Ich hab von euch geträumt, da habt ihr g

Jethro wurde von Antonio weitergezerrt und verschwand mit ihm im Nebenraum. "Ich hab von euch geträumt, da habt ihr gesagt, ihr seid meine Eltern. Eigentlich hab ich ja richtige Eltern, aber die sind schon lange Tot. Tante Petunia hat mich groß gezogen. Sie heißt eigentlich auch nicht Petunia, das ist nur ihr Zweitname. Ihr erster ist Allegra. Sie hat mal gesagt, ich heiß auch nicht Harry James Potter, sondern anders. Mein Name ist laut Tante Petunia Alessandro Frederico DiNozzo. Und nur die anderen, die nicht zur Familie gehören wollen, das wir Britische Namen tragen. Tante Petunia nennt mich auch nur Alessandro, wenn Onkel Vernon und Dudley nicht da sind. Aber Dudley weiß jetzt das ich anders heiße, sie hat Dudley ja auch gesagt, das er anders heißen soll. Alphonso hat sie ihn genannt. Und wo ist eigentlich Mister Sirius? Er war doch mit uns hier und dann haben ihn Männer einfach mitgenommen. Tante Petunia hat gesagt, er wäre im Gefängnis gewesen. Muss er da wieder hin? Er hat uns doch vor den bösen Männern im Flugzeug beschützt, die uns entführen wollten. Da war auch noch dieser Polizist, den sie Navy- Cop nannten. Du bist doch auch einer, oder nicht? Der Cop hat uns gefesselt, nachdem Tante Petunia und Mister Sirius die Männer besiegt haben. Er meinte, wir wären Terrieristen und müssten mitkommen. Er hat Tante Petunia getreten, Mister Sirius hat geschlafen, Dudley war auch ein Paket und er hat mir was über den Mund getan, er sagte, ich soll ruhig sein. Hab doch gar nichts getan oder gesagt und dann hat er was gemacht das ich fast keine Luft mehr gekriegt habe. Und warum sagst du denn nichts, Papa? Magst du mich denn nicht?" weinte Alessandro. "Hey Großer, natürlich mag ich dich. Du hast nur grade wie ein Wasserfall geredet und da wollte und konnte ich dich nicht unterbrechen." Tony strich ihm durch die schulterlangen, dunkelroten Haare. Die hatte er eindeutig von seiner Mutter geerbt. "Weißt du eigentlich, das Tante Petunia auch mit Schlangen reden kann?" Tony zog den Jungen zu einem Tisch an der Wand und lies ihn sich hinsetzen, er nahm gegenüber platz. "Ja, das liegt bei uns in der Familie, Alex. Es stört dich doch nicht, wenn ich dich Alex nenne, oder?" "Nein, stört nicht. Klingt besser als wenn man immer den vollen Namen sagt. Duhu? Wieso liegt Schlangensprache in der Familie? Ich bin doch nicht Slytherins Erbe. Das meinten nämlich alle in der Schule." "Wie, hast du deine Parselfähigkeiten in der Schule entdeckt?" "Nein, die habe ich eher unbewusst vor drei Jahren entdeckt, da hab ich im Zoo eine Boa auf Dudley losgelassen. Richtig bewusst ist mir das beim Duellierclub geworden. Professor Snape hat mich und Draco Malfoy gegeneinander antreten lassen. Fing ganz harmlos an mit Stolperflüchen, Tarantagella und Reduktorflüchen. Dann hat Malfoy eine Schlange beschworen, die einen Mitschüler angreifen wollte. Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll es sein lassen, die anderen haben mich angesehen, wie einen Marsmenschen. Ron und Hermine, meine besten Freunde, haben mich weggezerrt und mir erklärt, das nur ganz ganz böse Magie Parsel hervorbringt. Von da an hat die ganze Schule gedacht, ich wäre Slytherins Erbe. Am Ende hat jemand die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet, die Schlange auf die Schüler gehetzt und ich durfte das Vieh dann töten." murmelte Alex zum Schluss. Tony rutschte näher an den Jungen heran und zog ihn in seine Arme, dann begann er ihm leise alles über seine Familie zu erzählen und erklärte ihm alles was er wissen sollte. Nach einiger Zeit kam Jethro wieder. "Dein Vater ist ziemlich rabiat." beschwerte er sich, "der wollte mir doch tatsächlich den Arm aufschlitzen." er umarmte Tony von hinten und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Kopf ab. Tony legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und konnte so die Lippen seines Geliebten einfangen. Er lies sich neben Alex nieder und fragte:"Und wer bist du?" "Das ist Alessandro, ich nenn ihn aber Alex. Er ist Lilianas Sohn und möchte gerne bei uns bleiben. Er hat geträumt, das wir drei, eher wir vier, eine Familie werden. Nur wenn du das auch möchtest, ich würde es gern wollen." Jethro überlegte kurz:"Liliana war deine Cousine, die aus GB? Na wenn du das geträumt hast Alex, kann und werde ich nichts dagegen sagen. Das einzigste was ich dazu sage ist, wie wollen wir dein Kinderzimmer streichen? Au weia, Tony, kaum sind wir gebunden, da haben wir bereits einen dreizehnjährigen Sohn. Willkommen in unserer verkorksten Familie, Alex." grinsend nahm er den vor Freude heulenden Jungen in den Arm und zog Tony mit. Gruppenkuscheln einer glücklichen Familie. "Wenn wir den Papierkram mit der Hochzeit hinter uns haben, werden wir dich Adoptieren, Alex. Ist das gut?" fragte Jethro den Jungen. Alex sagte nichts, er drückte den älteren nur noch fester und grinste glücklich. Antonio kam aufgeregt zu der kleinen Familie, in seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein großes, gefaltetes Stück Papier. Dieses Papier breitete er auf dem Tisch von den drei Männern aus. Es hatte etwa DIN A2 Größe und war über un

Es hatte etwa DIN A2 Größe und war über und über mit Namen, Daten und Figuren überhäuft. Er zeigte auf den unteren Rand des Blattes. Dort stand Jethros Name in goldenen Lettern daneben verbunden mit einem Unendlichkeitssymbol, stand Tonys Name. Unter ihren beiden Namen waren zwei Linien, eine kräftige, durchgezogene Linie endete bei einem unbenannten Kästchen. Die andere war gestrichelt und endete bei Alexanders Namen. Daneben standen in tief Roter Tinte die Namen von Jethros verstorbener Frau und Tochter mit Geburts- und Todesdatum. Über seinem Namen ging es in blauer und roter Schrift weiter. Sein Vater stand dort in Tiefblau, seine verstorbene Mutter in dunkelrot. So erfuhr Jethro einen Einblick in seinen Stammbaum, der sehr verzweigt war. Die Männliche Seite war stehts in Blau gehalten, die Weibliche in Rot. Manche seiner Vorfahren waren in Silber gehalten, es wies auf magische Begabung hin, und einige wenige waren von goldener Schrift, was auf gebundene Seelengefährten hinwies. Bei genauerem Hinsehen entdeckte er nur sechs weit entfehrnt Verwandte in Silber und neben ihm gab es nur noch zwei andere gebundene Gefährtenpaare. Doch da wies sein Schwiegervater ihn auf einen ganz bestimmten Namen hin, dieser stand ganz oben auf dem Papier und war in einem dermaßen intensiv leuchtenden hellrot geschrieben, das man ohne Frage als flüssiges Feuer beschreiben könnte. Die dunkelblaue Umrandung lies sie noch heller erscheinen. Der Name war:"MAREK SeBurBIG!" "Wow, Jeth. Ich wusste ja, das du gut knurren und brummen kannst, aber das es dir in den Genen liegt, war mir neu." grinste Tony seine Irritierten Mann an, nachdem er selber erst einmal die Nachricht verdaut hatte. "Wer ist das überhaupt, dieser Mark Wichtelzwerg oder wie der heißt?" Tony grinste, das war sein Geliebter. "Marek SeBerBIG war ein Dämon. Nicht irgentein Dämon, er war der Erstgeborene Sohn Luzifers. Wie du hier siehst ist der Name neben dem Blau auch noch golden Umrandet und der Name seiner Frau ebenso. Wie es schein, war sie ein einfacher Mensch. Damals war es noch so, das die Eltern einen passenden Partner für ihre Kinder aussuchten. Die Mädchen wurden oft meistbietend verkauft. Meistens schon mit 14 oder 15. Laut einigen Aufzeichnungen aus der Zeit sollte auch Marek eine Frau zugeteilt bekommen, er hat es abgelehnt und seinem Vater seine Gefährtin, mit der er bereits gebunden war, vorgestellt. Er soll ihn vor die Wahl gestellt haben, ein Leben am Hof der Hölle mit einer ihm gestellten Braut oder ein Leben in Verbannung an der Seite eines Magielosen Wesens. Er entschied sich für die Verbannung! Laut dem Stammbaum schenkte sie ihm drei Söhne, wobei du Jethro, vom Ältesten abstammst. Laut den Schriften errichteten die beiden eine kleine Siedlung an einem Bach und nannten sie passender Weise 'STILLWATER'. Es heißt, Marek hättd einen Schutz oder besser gesagt, einen Fluch über die Stadt gelegt. Darin heißt es, das keiner seiner Nachkommen seine magische Erbschaft antreten kann, solange er in diesem von ihm errichteten Ort lebt und nicht an seinen Seelengefährten gebunden ist. Und da du Jethro, außerhalb dieser Stadt lebst und dich gebunden hast, erhälst du nun dein magisches Erbe. Mit allem Drum und Dran, magische Kräfte, Verjüngungskur und vor allem ein sehr langes Leben." sagte Antonio. Sein Schwiegersohn und sein Großneffe/ Enkel sahen ihn mit offenen Mündern an. "Was? Wie meinst dt das mit sehr langes Leben und Verjüngungskur?" fragte Jethro nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Naja, also ein Elb hat eine Lebenserwartung von ungefähr 600 Jahren. Wir, die nur einen kleinen Teil in uns tragen, werden wohl so um die 200- 250 Jahre alt werden. Obwohl man durchaus auch eher sterben kann, zum Beispiel, wenn man schwer erkrankt. Mein Vater starb im Alter von 80 Jahren an Krebs. Oder man wird getötet, wie mein Großvater. In den 1930ern wurde er von Mario Grady's Leuten umgebracht. Mein Vater hat Rache geübt, deswegen ist nichts über Grady bekannt. Und jetzt zur Verjüngungskur. Hast du heute schon in den Spiegel gesehen, Jethro? Nein, dann tu es doch bitte jetzt." Antonio bewegte seine Hand kurz und hielt seinem Schwiegersohn einen Handspiegel vors Gesicht. Erstaunt sah der Silberhaarige in sein Gesicht. Er wirkte Jünger, Stärker und irgentwie auch Mächtiger. Nur seine Haarfarbe hatte sich nicht geändert, sie waren noch immer weiß. Obwohl, Tony und Abby nannten die Farbe immer Silber. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, entschied er sich dafür, dass er gut aussah. Und Tony, der ihm über die Schulter sah, hatte einen begehrlichen Blick und ein Glitzern in den Augen, das Jethro schnell klar wurde, er gehörte zu dem Jüngeren und dieser zu ihm. Er legte den Spiegel weg, drehte sich zu Tony und Küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die den Jüngeren beinahe dahin schmelzen lies. Als Jethro ihn loslies und den Kuss beendete, sackte Tony tief in den Stuhl und seufzte verliebt. Alex wuschelte er leicht durch die Haare. "Gut, nur zum Allgemeinen Verständnis, ich bin na

"Gut, nur zum Allgemeinen Verständnis, ich bin nach werweis wie vielen Generationen der erste Dämon da ich außerhalb meiner Heimatstadt lebe und mich an meinen Seelenpartner gebunden habe, mit dem ich jetzt unwiederbringlich verheiratet bin und der von mir Schwanger ist. Zusätzlich stammt mein Ehemann aus einem weltbekannten, magisch hochbegabten Mafiaclan und ich habe nun einen Sohn von 13 Jahren. Nebenbei bin ich praktisch Unsterblich und wirke 15 Jahre jünger. Hab ich alles erfasst?" "Ja, mein Brummbär. Außer das wir deine und Alex Magie trainieren müssen und du wirst ebenfalls eine Tiergestallt annehmen können. Jetzt ist es alles." Gibbs nickte abwägend und sagte grinsend:"Alles in allem ist das wahnsinnig COOL. STRIKE! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch meinen Vater überzeugen zu unserer Hochzeit zu kommen." "Und ich darf jetzt echt bei euch bleiben?" fragte Alex leise. Antonio lächelte den Jungen sanft an, strich ihm über die Wange und sagte sanft:"Natürlich bleibst du bei den Beiden. Ich werde Amweisungen verteilen, das man deine Akte in Britanien verschließt und du unter deinem richtigen Namen hier in den USA bei Tony und Jethro bleiben kannst. Gut?" "Ja, danke! Darf ich dich Opa nennen?" Antonio nickte stolz, verabschiedete sich kurz und wandte sich Petunia und Dudley zu. Petunia warf sich in Antonios Arme und bettelte um Vergebung. Er strich ihr über ihre inzwischen lange blonde Mähne und versuchte sie zu trösten. Ihr ehemals pferdeartiges Gesicht war verschwunden und hatte einem herzförmigen platz gemacht. Er drückte sie etwas von sich weg und sah ihr in die graugrünen Augen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Allegra. Niemand ist dir böse! Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, ihn eingesehen und um Vergebung gebeten. Ich habe dir deine Dummheit bereits vergeben, als ihr drei hier angekommen seit. Alles wird wieder gut, mein Kind." lächelte er sie sanft an. Sie lächelte ebenfalls, drückte ihn nochmal an sich und sprang dann von der Barre und zog ihrem Onkel zu ihrem Sohn. Tony unterdessen unterrichtete seinen Mann und seinen neu gewonnenen Sohn über die Familie Allegras und ihre Verwandschaft in Britanien. Seufzend ging Ronald Sacks in den Raum, wo er die Liegen wusste und DiNozzo vermutete. Er rieb sich über die Augen und schüttelte seinen kahlen Kopf. Er hatte so viel erfahren heute, das er meinte sein Kopf müsse platzen. Tief atmete er durch, bevor er an den Tisch trat an dem Gibbs, DiNozzo und ein Junge saßen und sich herzlich amüsierten. Er räusperte sich kurz und begann nervös:"Ähm... DiNozzo? Tony? Ich... äh... Hab da mal eine Frage. Haben Sie zufälligerweise Kontakte nach Britanien? Vice Admiral Duley sagte, Sie hätten jemanden beim Scotland Yard sitzen. Stimmt das?" Tony sah den dunkelhäutigen Agenten skeptisch an:"Was ist mit Lorson?" "Direktflug nach Guantanamo." "Gut. Ja, ich kenne jemanden beim Scotland Yard. Wenn Sie möchten, ruf ich da mal an." Sacks nickte und sagte:"Vice Admiral Duley, Director Sheppard und Agemt Fornell würden gerne bei dem Gespräch dabei sein, Agent DiNozzo." Tony stand auf und meinte:"Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss dem FBI helfen, ihre Arbeit zu machen." er grinste schalkhaft und folgte dem FBI- Agenten hinaus. "Jetzt sind wir wohl wieder alleine, was mein Großer?" Alex sagte nichts darauf, sondern kuschelte sich an seinen neugewonnenen Vater und schlief friedlich ein. Tony trat hinter Sacks in einen hell erleuchteten Raum. Alle, die dem Verhör Sirius Black beigewohnt hatten, waren anwesend, außer seinen Ehemann, der kümmerte sich um ihren Sohn. Er sah sich um und entdeckte seinen Vater unter den Anwesenden. Er nickte ihm zu und fragte in die Runde. "Agent Sacks sagte, Sie bräuchten eine telefonische Verbindung nach Britanien. Darf ich Fragen wofür?" Fornell antwortete:"Damit wir ewentuelle Maßnahmen ergreifen können Black hier zubehalten. Ihr Vater hat sich bereit erklärt, lebensechte Dummies nach Britanien zu schaffen, dafür brauchen wir allerdings die Untersuchungsergebnisse von Scotland Yard." Tony setzte sich an den Tisch und zückte sein Mobiltelefon. "Mein Kontakt heißt Brian Dietzen und war vor vier Jahren, als ich ihn zuletzt gesprochen habe, Detectiv Inspector. Ob er noch da arbeitet weiß ich nicht. Aber wer nicht fragt, erfährt auch nichts." Er suchte eine Nummer aus seinem mobilen Telefonbuch aus und wählte diese. Das Telefon lag nun auf Lautsprecher gestellt auf dem Tisch. Eine genervt klingende Männerstimme erklang aus dem Telefon:"Willkommen beim Scotland Yard, was kann ich für Sie tun?" "Guten Tag, arbeitet bei Ihnen vielleicht noch Detectiv Inspector Brian Dietzen? Wenn ja würde ich ihn gerne sprechen." "Sie meinen sicher Chief Inspector Dietzen. Ich stelle Sie durch, einen Moment bitte." "Chief Inspector Dietzen. Wer stört?" erklang die gestresste Stimme des Chiefs. "Hey Brian, du alte Kanalratte, wie gehts dir?" grinste Tony. "Kanalratte? ... Der einzige der mich so genannt hat ... TONY DINOZZO! Altes Warzenschwein! Wie's mir geht? Bin im Stress, überarbeitet

Bin im Stress, überarbeitet und müde. Aber sonst gehts mir gut. Und wie gehts dir, Tony? Immer noch bei den Navy Cops oder hast wieder hingeschmissen?" Tony lachte leise, Brian nahm wie früher kein Blatt vor den Mund. "Hey, hol mal Luft. Mir gehts super! Hab einen Anschlag überlebt, mich Verlobt und magisch gebunden. Und zwar an... Du wirst es nie erraten!" grinste der junge Italiener. "Du hast dich verlobt und magisch gebunden? Lass mich raten. Dt hast es geschafft dir deinen Boss zu krallen? Du Glückspilz du! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Habt ihr schon einen Termin? Darf ich auch zu deiner Hochzeit kommen? Hast du sch..." "STOP, Stop, langsam. Brian, wenn du Quasselstrippe mal kurz die Luft anhalten würdest, könnte ich dir auch antworten." Unterbrach Tony lachend seinen britischen Freund, "zuerst einmal wird eine Verlobungsfeier stattfinden. Wann und wo weiß nur meine Mutter. Aber weswegen ich genau anrufe, ist weitaus weniger lustig. Bei uns sind vor etwa sechs Stunden vier Briten gelandet. Ein Mann, eine Frau und zwei Dreizehnjährige Jungen. Sie ka..." "Was interessiert mich das denn, wenn bei euch eine Touristenfamilie landet." unterbrach der britische Polizist Tony aufgebracht. "Was dich das interessiert du Ratte? SIRIUS BLACK, PETUNIA DURSLEY, DUDLEY DURSLEY UND HARRY POTTER! Das sollte dich interessieren." "..." "Brian?" "..." "Bist du noch da? Hallooo?" Tony kratzte sich fragend am Kopf. Auch die Anwesenden waren überrascht, die Ermittler unter ihnen aber eher negativ. Dann hörten sie ein Klatschen, einen Ausruf der sich anhörte wie:"Oh Scheiße!". Ein Rumpeln, wie wenn ein schwerer Stuhl umgeworfen wird. Der Telefonhörer fiel auf den Tisch, eine Glastüre wurde aufgerissen und der eben noch sprachlose Chief Inspector brüllte:"MACHT EUCH GEFÄLLIGST AN DIE ARBEIT! IHR HABT NOCH KEINEN FEIERABEND!" "Aber Chief..." "KEIN ABER CHIEF! WARUM SOLL BLACK DIE DURSLEYS UND POTTER NACH DIE USA SCHAFFEN? KEINE AHNUNG? FINDETS RAUS!" Die Tür wurde zugeknallt und der Hörer wieder aufgehoben. Schwer atmend wurde der Stuhl wieder aufgehoben und etwas plumste hinein. "Sag mal Kumpel, mit der Info hättest nich ma eher rausrücken können, oder?" grummelte der Brite durchs Telefon. "Neee, leider nicht. Sonst wären die Vier jetzt nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Warum und wieso erzähl ich dir die Tage. Mein Vater gibt mir grad ein Zeichen. Wir werden in drei Wochen... Äh nein, falsch, in drei Tagen bei dir sein. Ich bringe drei FBI und zwei NCIS Agenten mit, neben meinem Dad. Ach und bevor ich das vergesse, Dursley ist nicht gut auf seinen Neffen zu sprechen. Habt ihr ihn und das Haus schon gründlich untersucht?" "Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das nicht. Einen Moment, ich hole eben die Akte. Oder besser, ich nehm dich einfach mit." sie hörten wieder, wie er sich ächzend erhob, nach wenigen Schritten die Glastür öffnete und wieder schloss. Im jetztigen Raum war es laut, die Mitarbeiter riefen sich über weite Entfernungen vieles zu, Computertastaturen wurden behämmert und viele murrten herum. "Stevens, ich brauch den Bericht der SpuSi im Dursley- Fall." hörten die Amerikaner durch das Telefon. "Bitte sehr, Chief." kam die gemurrte Antwort. "Ok. Tony, bist du noch dran?... Gut, hör zu: laut SpuSi gab es in dem Haus keine Anzeichen von gewaltätigen Eindringen. Was sie aber gefunden haben, war ein Putzmittelschrank mit einer blutverkrusteten dünnen Matratze und blutigen Kinderzeichnungen an den Wänden. Laut Aussage von Vernon D. Stammt das Blut von seinem gewaltätigen Neffen, der Spaß daran hatte sich selbst zu verletzen. Der Keller des Hauses wurde nicht durchsucht, aufgrund der Aussage, dort läge nur Müll. Kannst du damit was anfangen?" "Ich dachte eigentlich, beim Scotland Yard arbeiten keine Anfänger." "Wieso Anfänger?" unterbrach der Brite. "Ganz einfach, nur ein Anfänger lässt die Aussage eines potentiell Verdächtigen, sei es ein Verbrecher oder der Familienvater, dermaßen unkontrolliert im Raum stehen. In der Zwischenzeit könnte Dursley in aller Ruhe seinen blutgetränkten Keller geschrubbt haben." "Du hast Recht. STEVENS, NEHMEN SIE IHR TEAM UND UNTERSUCHEN SIE DEN DURSLEY- KELLER! SOFORT! So, das ist erledigt und ihr kommt in drei Tagen? Dann hab ich bestimmt auch schon die Forensischen Ergebnisse für euch." "Also von euch aus gesehen in zwei Tagen. Ich bring ein paar Leute mit, erschreck dich dann bitte nicht. Wir sehen uns und danke, Brian." "Nichts zu danken, Tony. Dank dir weiß ich das unsere Vermisste nur geflohen sind, der Wal von Mann seine Griffel im Spiel hat und meine Leute zur Zeit unfähig sind. Grüß bitte deine komplette Familie von mir. So ich mach meinen Leuten jetzt noch mal Dampf untern Arsch und dann sehen wir uns bald. Tschau tschau!" sagte Dietzen und legte auf. Antonio sah seinen Sohn belustigt an, er freute sich wieder die Rolle des unnahbaren Familieoberhauptes anzunehmen. Er sah, das Tony sein Grinsen breit erwiederte. Jenny Sheppard, Sacks und Fornell sahen die beiden beunruhigt an. So wie sie das Telef

So wie sie das Telefonat interpretierten, mochte Dietzen ziemlich locker drauf sein. Zumindest zu seinen Freunden. Was die drei aber irritierte, war das breite Grinsen der beiden DiNozzo- Männer. "DiNozzo? Sie hecken doch bestimmt wieder was aus? Dafür kenne ich Sie jetzt lange genug." fragte Fornell vorsichtig. Sacks sah verwundert zwischen seinem Chef und den DiNozzos hin und her, er bemerkte die plötzliche Veränderung der beiden Italiener. Beide setzten eine gleichgültige Miene auf, setzten sich aufrecht hin und wirkten mit einem Male ganz anders. "Mister DiNozzo, Agent DiNozzo, was bitte..." "Wenn Sie uns schon ansprechen müssen, Agent Sacks, dann heißt das Don Antonio oder Don DiNozzo. Und bei mir heißt es Signore Antonio oder Signore DiNozzo. Haben Sie das verstanden? Sonst bin ich geneigt Sie und Ihren Herrn Vorgesetzten hier zu lassen!" unterbrach ihn Tony arrogant schnarrend. Den beiden FBI Agenten fiel die Kinnlade herunter und Direcktor Sheppard fiel beinahe vom Stuhl. Sie konnte sich gerade so festhalten. Tony erhob sich elegant und stand nun wie ein stolzer Edelmann vor ihnen. "Wie, mitnehmen? Wohin denn Di... Entschuldigung Signore DiNozzo?" fragte Sacks leicht ironisch. "Nach Britanien, Agent Sacks. Ich würde Sie bitten, einen dritten Agenten zu finden. Ebenso möchte ich Sie bitten sich am Tage unserer Abreise in schwarzem Anzug und Mantel zu präsentieren. Zwecks der Einschüchterung und des höheren Erfolges unserer Mission." schnarrte er weiter. Sein Vater hatte ihm die ganze Zeit zugehört und erhob sich nun zu seiner vollen größe. Keiner der drei Agenten zweifelte auch nur einen Augenblick daran, das diese beiden Männer alles tun und lassen konnten was sie wollten und alles erreichten, was sie sich vorgenommen hatten. "DiNozzo, ich komme mit." sagte Jenny mit nachdruck, doch Tony schüttelte den Kopf:"Nein Director Sheppard. Sie bleiben hier. Ich werde noch zwei meines Teams mitnehmen. Und bevor Sie fragen, Jethro wird ebenfalls bleiben." mit offenem Mund sah sie die beiden an. Sie sah das winzige Zeichen Antonios und die Reaktion Tonys. Die beiden Männer traten ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Tür. Die Zurückgebliebenen sahen ihnen sprachlos hinterher, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten, ihnen zu folgen. Tony war gerade dabei Ziva und McGee Instruktionen zu geben, als die wutschnaubende Direktorin herein kam. "DINOZZO, WAS IN ALLER WELT GLAUBEN SIE WER SIE SIND? SIE SIND NICHT IN DER VERFASSUNG MIR BEFEHLE ZU ERTEILEN!" Das sie sich in dem Raum befanden, in dem vorher die britischen Flüchtlinge behandelt wurden und auch nun noch Schutz suchten, war ihr egal. Petunia und ihr Sohn Dudley klammerten sich an Donato, der wie ein Fels vor ihnen stand. Alex versuchte aus Jethros Armen zu fliehen um sich in einer kleinen Niesche zu verstecken. Jethro war aufgesprungen und hielt den Jungen hinter sich. Ducky half ihm seinem neuen Ziehsohn zu beruhigen. "ICH HABE ES GEDULDET, DAS IHR EIN PAAR SEID. DOCH DAS IHR GEHEIRATET HABT UND SIE MEINEN MIR BEFEHLE ERTEILEN ZU KÖNNEN, IST UNERHÖRT. SIE SIND GEFEUERT!" Schrie sie Tony an. Antonio hatte seinen Mann und seine Nichte und ihren Sohn hinter sich stehen und blickte die kochende Direktorin kalt an. Tony hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte sie kalt grinsend an. Alex klammerte sich leise weinend an seinen Adoptivvater, Jethro strich ihm beruhigend durch die Haare. Je lauter Jenny schrie, umso größer und gemeiner wurde Tonys Grinsen. Eine Tür wurde aufgerissen und Duley stürmte herein:"Was ist denn hier los? Das ist ein Krankenhaus und kein Exerzierplatz!" sagte er wütend. Er schnitt Jenny das Wort ab:"Ich habs gehört! Übrigens Tony, da du ja jetzt gefeuert wurdest, für was entscheidest du dich? CIA, FBI, NSA, CSI oder Ausland. Der Mossad hat angefragt, deine 10 Jahres Frist ist abgelaufen. Durch die Blume hab ich gehört das Hamas, Taliban und Al Quaida interesse hätten. Den NCIS hast du ja jetzt hinter dir oder willst du wieder unter meinem Komando die Rekruten quälen? Übrigens wie lief es mit Dietzen?" fragte er den immer noch grinsenden Tony. "Mit Brian lief es gut. Dad, drei vom FBI, zwei vom NCIS und ich gehen in drei Tagen rüber. Wie du gehört hast, ist die Direktorin ziemlich wütend. Das liegt daran, dass ich gesagt habe, sie dürfe nicht mit. Immerhin ist sie keine Agentin, sondern Direktorin einer Bundesbehörde. Und das wollte sie nicht einsehen. Tja und was meine berufliche Zukunft betrift, das muss ich mit meinem EHEMANN besprechen." sagte er vor allem in Jennys Richtung. Diese blies die Backen auf, öffnete den Mund und bekam kein Wort heraus. Panisch sah sie sich um. "Tony?" "Sie hat für eine Weile Senddpause, Jethro. Sie hat genervt." feixte Tony, "und was deinen Vorschlag angeht, Sam. Wenn, dann bin ich nur Ausbilder. Falls sich dann die Beschwerden auf deinem Schreibtisch stapeln, ist das nicht meine Schuld. Allerdings komme ich nur, falls sich Director Schreihals sich das mit dem Rauswurf nicht nochmal überlegt." beide l

Allerdings komme ich nur, falls sich Director Schreihals sich das mit dem Rauswurf nicht nochmal überlegt." beide lachten laut. Einer der Ärzte der Bethesda kam herein, salutierte kurz und sagte:"Sir, im Foyer steht ein Fledermausartiger Mann mit einer Eule auf der Schulter. Er sagt, er möchte zu einem Harry Potter." Schlagartig war es ruhig. Jethro drückte seinen Ziehsohn näher an sich und fragte seinen Schwiegervater:" Kann ich Alex nach oben bringen? Er schläft gleich ein." "Gute Idee. Allegra und Alphonso brauchen auch Ruhe und meine Springteufel machen sich bestimmt auch schon Sorgen." er sah seinen Mann fragend an, Donato nickte und schnappte sich seine Nichte. Alphonso wurde von Antonio begleitet und Jethro nahm Alex Huckepack. 'Tony?' fragte er mental. 'Ich komm nach. Ich will wissen, wer das ist und warum er Alex sucht. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Brummbär.' antwortete dieser auf selbem Wege. Jethro folgte seinen Schwiegereltern und bemerkte, das Ducky, Abby, Ziva und McGee ihnen folgten. Er bekam auch mit, das Black von zwei MPs weggebracht wurde und auch Jenny hatte wohl einen Begleitservice heute abend. Er wurde von Donato gerufen und bemerkte erst jetzt, das er stehengeblieben war. Schnell wandte er sich um und folgte ihm in den Fahrstuhl.  
Tony und Sam folgten dem Arzt ins Foyer, wo bereits die Fluchbrigade (Fluchbrecher bei den Magic Mind Marines) auf sie warteten. Die schwarzgekleideten Männer und Frauen standen stramm als die drei eintraten. Der fremde fledermausartige Mann erschrak. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als die Leute vor ihm plötzlich stramm standen mit den verschränkten Händen auf dem Rücken. Der Arzt verabschiedete sich wieder und verschwand in den Tiefen des Krankenhauses. Sam Duley trat näher an den Mann heran und fragte:"Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wirbelte er herum und sah in die ernsten Gesichter zweier Männer. Tony wunderte sich, irgendwoher kannte er diesen Mann. Schulterlange, tiefschwarze fettige Haare, eine gigantische Hakennase, schwarze Augen und ein schmallippiger Mund waren das erste was er wahrnahm. Die ölige Stimme sagte:"Ich bin Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aller Art in Großbritanien. Und ich will sofort meinen Schüler sprechen." "Mr Snape, Sie wissen hoffendlich, dass das hier ein Krankenhaus ist. Seien Sie bitte so freundlich und brüllen Sie nicht so." bat Sam den Mann. Tony fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen, vor ihm stand derjenige, dem Frederico das Leben schwer gemacht hatte. Und er war Alexanders Tränkelehrer. Einer der Wenigen, die seinen Sohn wie ein Kind behandelt hatten und nicht wie einen Krieger oder einen Sklaven. Wenn er nur an die Dinge dachte, wurde ihm schon schlecht. 'Denk an was anderes. Denk an was anderes?' dachte er panisch, bevor er sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug und die nächtgelegene Toilette ansteuerte. "*Tony, Tony, was ist mit dir?*" hörte er die ängstliche Stimme seines Partners. Doch er konnte nicht antworten, dafür musste er zu doll würgen. Er merkte wie jemand hinter ihn trat, Wasser laufen lies und ihm einen nassen Lappen über sein Gesicht rieb. Starke Arme legten sich sanft um seine Tallie und zogen ihn mit leichten Druck nach hinten gegen eine muskulöse Brust. Zart strich die Hand über seine Brust und blieb auf seinem Bauch liegen. Tony lehnte sich gegen die ihm so bekannte Brust, legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Hintemannes und schloss entspannt die Augen. Eine Hand strich ihm sanft über die Haare, die bleichen Wangen, die kalte Stirn. Sein Brustkorb vibrierte sanft, als sein Beschützer leise zu sprechen begann: "Was machst du nur für Sachen, mein Katerchen, hm? Komm, du gehörst ins Bett. Tonio sagte, das dieser Typ hochkommen soll, oder er kommt morgen wieder. Das ist ihm überlassen. Aber du musst dich jetzt ausruhen, Alex wartet auch schon. Komm, nicht einschlafen Tony." er wollte sich erheben, doch Tony hielt ihn fest. "Nicht gehen, bleib bei mir, Jeth." flehte der Schwangere seinen Partner an, doch Jethro löste Tonys Hand von seinem Handgelenk und erhob sich. Tony brach in Tränen aus, als er merkte, das Jethro sich erhob und als er sich entfehrnende Geräusche hörte, brachen bei ihm alle Dämme. Die Tür klappte und Tony begann zu schluchzen, sein Verstand sagte ihm dass Jethro ihn nie alleine lassen würde, doch seine Gefühlswelt spielte verrückt. Seine Gefühle angefangen bei seiner unvorhergesehenen Schwangerschaft über seine Familiengeschichte und Jethros magische Verwandschaft bis zu ihrer plötzlichen Vaterschaft kamen zusammen und lösten diese tiefen Zweifel aus. Vor allem weil er Jethros Reaktion bezüglich der Adoption von Alex mitbekommen hatte. Tony wusste, sein Liebster hatte nur ihm zuliebe zugestimmt, das der Junge bei ihnen bleiben konnte. Die Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, sein Schluchzen wurde lauter und heftiger, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, nicht merkend das ihre mentale Verbindung noch immer off

Die Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, sein Schluchzen wurde lauter und heftiger, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, nicht merkend das ihre mentale Verbindung noch immer offen war. Seine verdrehten Gefühle spielten seinem Gehirn streiche, sie sagten dass wenn er seinen Krümel loswerden würde und Alex bei seinen Eltern wäre, würde Jeth bei ihm bleiben. Aber dafür liebte er die beiden zu sehr, es ging nur anders herum, auch wenn es ihm das Herz brechen würde, er würde seinen geliebten Jethro verlassen um die beiden Kinder alleine großzuziehen. Sein Verstand meldete sich wieder und nannte ihn einen Narren, sein Geliebter würde ihn nie allein lassen.  
Bei all diesen Überlegungen hörte er weder wie die Tür ging noch hörte er die eiligen, fast schon wütenden Schritte. Er bemerkte es erst als er von hinten nach oben gerissen und umgedreht wurde. Die Kopfnuss die er dann erhielt war die schlimmste die er je bekommen hatte. Sterne funkelten vor seinen Augen und in seinem Kopf hallten Kirchenglocken. Er wurde von der selben Person, die ihm die Kopfnuss verpasst hat, in die Arme gezogen. Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf seinen schmerzenden Hinterkopf, die andere lag in seinem Rücken. Tony hatte die Augen geschlossen und inhalierte diesen wunderbaren Geruch nach Kaffee und Gibbs. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, liefen ihm über die Wangen und benetzten das Hemd seines Geliebten. "Lass mich nicht allein!" flehte der Italiener mit erstickter Stimme. "Tony, Liebling, ich lass dich nicht allein. Egal was kommt, ich bin immer bei dir. Bei dir und den beiden Kindern. Ich liebe dich über alles, mein Engel. Wir kriegen das hin, Schatz. Alles ist gut. Wie gehts deinem Kopf?" Jethro strich ihm sanft über den Hinterkopf. Tony schniefte auf, er schmiegte seine Wange an Jethros Wange: "Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein Teddybär. Mein Kopf tut weh, aber ich glaube das habe ich gebraucht. Ich hab solche Angst gehabt, das du Alex und das Baby nicht willst. Ich weiß nicht wo diese Zweifel herkommen, sie waren einfach da. Vorhin als Snape da war, musste ich daran denken, was Alex uns erzählt hat. Mir ist so schlecht geworden und dann... Dann... " er schluckte schwer, versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, jedoch scheiterte er. Er weinte wieder, es schüttelte ihn und er war froh, das sein Geliebter ihn doch nicht verließ.  
Tonys Tränen waren versiegt, er lag noch immer in Jethros Armen und es war ihm egal, das sie noch immer in den Herrentoiletten des Bethesda standen, eng umschlungen. Jethro löste sich sanft aus der Umarmung seines Engels ohne den Körperkontakt zu verlieren. Er bugsierte Tony in Richtung Fahrstuhl und fuhr mit ihm auf die private Station. Er grüßte die beiden Wachen an der Tür und brachte Tony in sein Zimmer. Er machte Licht und sah sich um. Es war bemerkte Antonio und Donato auf dem Sofa, Alex und Tonys Geschwister fehlten genau wie das Team. Er führte seinen Engel zum Sofa und lies ihn platz nehmen, er setzte sich neben ihn. Seine Schwiegereltern sahen sie prüfend an, besonders die Haltung. Tony hatte seinen Kopf auf Jethros Schulter abgelegt und die rotgeschwollenen Augen geschlossen. Jeth legte seinen Arm beschützend um seine Tallie und strich ihm sanft über die Seite.  
Antonio war wütend, er hatte die roten Augen seines ältesten Sohnes gesehen. Es konnte dafür nur eine Erklärung geben, sein Schwiegersohn hatte ihm was angetan. "ICH HABE DIR MEINEN SOHN ANVERTRAUT, UND DU MACHST IHN UNGLÜCKLICH? ICH WERDE DIR ZEIGEN WAS ES HEISST SICH MIT MIR ANZULEGEN!" knurrte der Don gefährlich. Donato hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah zweifelnd in die Runde. Tony hatte sich in Jethros Hemd verkrallt und seinen Kopf tiefer in seinen Arm versteckt. Jethro sah dieses Verhalten irritiert an und tauschte einen Blick mit Donato. Dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seufzte. Er konnte und durfte seinen Mann nicht unterbrechen, das konnte haarig werden.  
Jethro grinste den Don fies an, er hatte begriffen warum Tony so reagierte. Der Jüngere tat immer so taff und stark, aber er wusste das Tony eigendlich sanft und zurückhaltend war. Deswegen war er wohl auch der Dominante Part um seinen Engel zu beschützen. Und an Tagen wie heute zeigte sich wie verletzlich dieser war. "Eigendlich sollte ich dich erschießen. Wenn du glaubst, ich könnte Tony irgendwie verletzen, hast du dich geschnitten. Ich habe... Jetzt rede ich, egal wie du mich anschreist!... Ich habe damals nicht viel von Shanons Schwangerschaft mitbekommen, allerdings hatte sie manchmal schwere Stimmungsschwankungen, in neun Monaten. Tony hat neun Wochen. Seine Stimmungsschwankungen sind heftiger weil er weniger Zeit hat um seinen Körper und seine Hormone an die Schwangerschaft zu gewöhnen. Und wenn du das nicht verstehst, dann tust du mir leid." knurrte er seinen Schwiegervater an. Dieser saß perplex auf dem Sofa, sah seinen Mann an. Doch der war auf Jethros Seite. Antonio brachte kein Wort heraus, niemand hatte vorher so mit ihm zu sprechen gewagt, nicht in Anwesenheit an

Antonio brachte kein Wort heraus, niemand hatte vorher so mit ihm zu sprechen gewagt, nicht in Anwesenheit anderer. Gut zuhause gab ihm sein Mann ziemlich Kontra, aber nie zuvor war ihm so etwas außerhalb seines Hauses passiert. Jethro stand auf und zog Tony auf die Füße und führte den müden Italiener zu seinem Bett. Sie hörten vor den Vorhängen wie Donato auf Antonio einredete, er laut wurde und sie anfingen sich zu streiten. Ein Klatschen! Dann wurde es still. Jethro bedeutete Tony im Bett zu bleiben und ging hinaus. Erstaunt blieb er stehen. Vor ihm saß Antonio auf dem Fußboden und hielt sich die Wange, Donato stand mit erhobener Hand vor ihm mit Tränen in den Augen. "Donato, alles in Ordnung?" er drehte sich um und sah seinen Schwiegersohn an: "Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich habe Tonio nur gesagt was in Tony vorgeht, leider ist er manchmal etwas schwer von Begriff. Ich hoffe, er hat es jetzt kapiert. Und du gehst wieder zu Tony und gibst dem Jungen was er braucht, ja?" Gibbs nickte lächelnd und ging zurück. Donato zog seinen Mann auf die Füße und aus dem Zimmer hinaus, noch immer leise auf ihn einschimpfend. Jethro kehrte zu Tony zurück, dieser saß noch immer auf der Bettkante und sah ihn fragend an. "Deine Mum hat seinen Standpunkt klar gestellt und dein Dad hat morgen ein blaues Auge. Wie gehts dir mein Engel?" fragte er liebevoll. "Mir gehts besser. Obwohl, mir gehts immer gut, solange du in meiner Nähe bist. Und was meine Eltern betrifft, die Beiden brauchen zwischendurch ihren Krach. Solange meine Mum mit Dads Entscheidungen zufrieden ist, sagt er nichts dagegen. Aber wehe es geht ihm was gegen den Strich dann kann Mum sehr laut werden. Zwar nicht in der Öffendlichkeit aber in Long Island und auch Hotelzimmer haben seine Ausbrüche schon miterlebt. Mach dir darüber also keine Gedanken. Eine kurze Frage noch, schläfts du heut Nacht mit mir?" einen sexy Augenaufschlag später lag er schon mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze und Jethro auf ihm und zerrte an seinem Klamotten. Vom Flur erklangen noch laute Stimmen und zwischendurch ertönten Geräusche von zerbrechenem Porzellan und gedämpfte Schmerzlaute und Flüche. Dann knallte eine Tür, irgendjemand, vermutlich Antonio, schlug auf eine Wand ein und nach einem weiteren Türenknallen war ruhe auf dem Flur. Danach war es ruhig.

Tony versuchte unter Jethro wegzukommen. Er grinste seinen Schatz an und stand auf. Tony zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und legte sich gemütlich ins Bett. Er sah seinen Mann lasziv an, leckte sich langsam die Lippen und winkte Jethro heran. Diesem verlockendem Angebot konnte der Silberhaarige nicht widerstehen, er entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und kletterte zu Tony ins Bett.

Diesem verlockenden Angebot konnte der Silberhaarige nicht widerstehen, er entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und kletterte zu Tony ins Bett. Er wollte seinen Engel heute Nacht in den Himmel schicken, ihm die Hölle zeigen und ihn fliegen lassen. Das hatte er sich vorgenommen. Er rückte an Tony heran, legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und zog ihn in einen atemberaubenden Kuss. Tony war Wachs in seinen Händen, er küsste sich den Weg vom Mundwinkel bis zum Hals herunter, wo er auf der Halsschlagader verharrte. Er zog die empfindliche Haut zwischen die Zähne und saugte sanft an ihr bis Tony aufkeuchte. Der Silberfuchs entlies die Haut wieder und leckte leicht darüber, was ihm ein leichtes Stöhnen einbrachte. "*Jeth?*" "*Geniess es einfach. Lass dich fallen, mein Engel, ich fang dich auf*" die Haut, die er gerade freigelassen hatte, war dunkelblau verfärbt. Jethro grinste und küsste sich weiter bis zum Schlüsselbein, wo er einen weiteren Knutschfleck hinterlies. Tony räkelte sich unter ihm, wollte ihn berühren. "*Finger weg! Lass dich von mir verwöhnen Engelchen.*" grummelnd lies Tony seine Finger bei sich, doch Gibbs tröstete ihn mit einem tiefen Kuss der Tony aufstöhnen lies. Leise lachend löste er den Kuss und lies seine Finger über den Prachtkörper seines Lieblings wandern. Sie wanderten zu Tonys Boxershorts und zupften das Unterhemd hoch. Federleicht schoben sie es hoch, reizten seine empfindliche Haut und ließen ihn aufstöhnen. Den Rücken durchdrückend lies der Braunhaarige es mit sich geschehen. Das Hemd war aus, der Weg war frei, Gibbs Finger strichen sanft über den festen Oberkörper. Er küsste seinen Liebling tief und küsste, leckte und knabberte sich dann den Weg hinunter zum Schlüsselbein, er leckte einmal über den dunklen Fleck und ging dann weiter in Richtung Brust. Grinsend kniff er in die eine Brustwarze, während er die andere mit seinem Mund malträtierte. Die Laute, die Tony von sich gab, waren Musik in seinen Ohren und spornten ihn zusätzlich an. Jethro zog jetzt die andere Brustwarze in seinen Mund und lies Tony seine Hände ins Bettlaken krallen. "Oh Gott!" stöhnte Tony auf. Jethro leckte noch einmal über die verhärtete Warze und meinte dann grinsend: "Jethro reicht, mein Schatz." "Was machst du mit mir?" "Dich verwöhnen. Ich lass dich fliegen, ich schicke dich in die Hölle und zeige dir den Himmel." raunte er ihm sexy ins Ohr was ihn aufstöhnen lies und ihm eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Jethro machte da weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte und küsste sich weiter hinunter, seine Finger strichen seine Seiten hinunter, beim Bauchnabel angekommen stieß er seine Zunge hinein. Tony bäumte sich tief stöhnend auf, nur um sich danach wieder fallen zu lassen. Sein Körper war wie Feuer und in seinen Adern floss flüssige kochende Lava. Seine Haut war mehr als nur empfindlich, die kleinsten Berührungen setzen Stromstöße frei. Er hatte das Gefühl zu fliegen und dabei hatte Jethro noch nichts weiter getan als ihn zu streicheln und zu Küssen. Wie er diesen Mann doch liebte und vergötterte. Er konnte es sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen ohne ihn zu sein. Ohhh, Jethro versenkte seine Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel, Tony bäumte sich auf und fiel mit einem Grinsen zurück in die Kissen. Jethro zupfte an seiner Boxer und wies Tony an, seinen Po etwas zu heben und streifte ihm so die Boxer vom Hintern. Sein Glied stand wie eine eins und glänzte feucht. Leicht leckte sich der Silberhaarige über die Lippen, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn noch einmal bevor er sich seinem Prachtstück widmete. Tony sog hart die Luft ein, als Jeth einen kleinen Kuss auf die rosige feuchte Eichel seines Gliedes setzte. Er glaubte zu vergehen, sein Mann missbrauchte sein Glied als Lollypop, er leckte es von oben bis unten ab, knabberte die Seiten hoch und wieder herunter. Er knetete die Hoden, lutschte sie ab und knabberte an ihnen herum. Tony hatte seine Hände in Jethros Haaren vergraben und versuchte ihn somit anzuspornen schneller zu machen, doch er lies sich nicht beirren und machte genauso langsam weiter wie bisher. Der Jüngere sah nur noch Sterne, nie zuvor hatte ihn ein Blowjob so um Fassung ringen lassen. Er war kurz vorm Explodieren. "Jeth, Jeth, ich kann nicht mehr!" "Dann komm mein Engel. Lass dich gehen." das hatte gereicht, Tony kam explosionsartig. Er schrie befreit auf. Jethro hatte mühe die komplette Ladung bei sich zu behalten, das meiste lief ihm am Mundwinkel wieder hinaus. Doch was er schlucken konnte, genoss er. Tony zog ihn hoch und küsste ihn tief. Keuchend lösten sie sich von einander. Tony leckte die Spermareste von Jethros Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich, Teddybär. Du hast mich ausgelaugt." grinste Tony müde. Jethro strich sanft über seine Brust: "Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig, mein Engel. Spreiz mal die Beine etwas weiter. Ja so ist gut. Oh, ich wusste gar nicht das Engel auch feucht werden." die Worte drangen nur verschwommen in Tonys lustdurchtränktes Gehirn. Seine Augen waren intensiv grün und von Lust vernebelt, als er aufsah b

Seine Augen waren intensiv grün und von Lust vernebelt, als er aufsah blickte er in dermaßen intensiv blaue Seen, das es ihm den Atem raubte. "Das... Das kommt von meinem Eeeeerbeeee." stöhnte Tony. Jethro hatte gerade einen Finger in ihm versenkt. Leise lachend widmete er sich wieder dem halbschlaffen Glied seines Lieblings und weitete ihn nebenbei. Das Tony bei Erregung offenbar feucht wurde, machte es Jethro leichter ihn zu weiten und keine Schmerzen spüren zu lassen. Er liebte die Geräusche, die ein erregter Tony machte, fies grinsend führte er einen zweiten Finger in ihn ein und biss ihm leicht in die empfimdliche Eichel. Tony bäumte sich schreiend auf und kam ein weiteres Mal. "Oh Gott! Nimm mich doch endlich!" rief Tony heiser. Jethro lies von dem Glied ab und zog seine Finger zurück, ein enttäuschtes grummeln ertönte. Der Silberhaarige lächelte sanft, strich über Tonys Seiten, gab ihm einen Kuss und drang mit einem gezielten Stoß in den schweißüberströmten willigen Körper ein. Tony schrie lustvoll auf, Jethro stöhnte laut, der langsame Rhytmus, den Jethro aufbaute lies den Jüngeren in allen Stimmlagen stöhnen. Der Ältere zog sich einmal fast gänzlich aus ihm zurück um dann etwas schneller zu werden. Dann waren da die langsamen kräftigen Stöße auf der einen Seite tnd die schnelleren sanfteren auf der anderen. Jethro brachte ihn immer nah genug an den Abgrund und doch hinderte er ihn darüber zu springen. Eine ganze Weile schaukelten sie sich so hoch, bei jedem Stoß die leuchtenden Sterne vor Augen hatte Jethro endlich erbarmen mit ihm und beschleunigte die kräftigen Stöße um einiges. "Jeth, ich..." er explodierte, Jethro kam nur drei Stöße nach ihm hart in seinem Inneren. Erschöpft vielen beide in die Kissen, noch immer verbunden dösten sie etwas bis sich Jethro etwas bewegte und Tony erneut lustvoll aufstöhnen lies. "Bereit für Rune Zwei, Engelchen?" fragte Jethro etwas rauh. "Immer doch." stöhnte Tony und begann seine Hüften kreisen zu lassen.

Die Sonne schien warm ins Zimmer, die Vögel zwitscherten und Kinderlachen tönte durch die hellhörigen Krankenhausflure. In einem der Zimmer regte sich noch nichts. Das auffälligste waren ein hoher zugezogener Vorhang und herumliegende Männerkleidung. Ganz leise trat ein etwas älterer Mann mit dunkelroten Haaren ein. Seine grünen Augen wanderten über die herumliegende Kleidung und er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. 'Ich glaube ihr zwei hattet viel Spaß heut Nacht. Na dann wolln wir mal.' dachte er bei sich und sammelte die Klamotten ein. Er legte sie ins Badezimmer und kam mit zwei blauen flauschigen Bademänteln zurück. Diese wollte er seinen Söhnen geben. Er öffnete die großen Vorhänge im Raum und zum Vorschein kam ein großes Bett mit zwei ineinander verknoteten Männern. Er lächelte sanft, sie lagen auf dem Bauch, der Ältere lag beschützen halb über dem Jüngeren und hielt ihn im Arm. Und oh, sie waren sogar noch miteinander Verbunden. Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, da würde es beim Aufwachem wohl wieder zur Sache gehen und der Jüngere bräuchte nicht nur was gegen Schmerzen sondern auch was gegen die Müdigkeit. Leise lachend legte er die Bademäntel über den Bettpfosten und ging wieder hinaus um Frühstück zu machen.

Tony wachte langsam auf. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Er merkte, das Jethro auf ihm lag und ihn so weiter in die Matratze drückte, aber es war wunderbar, genauso wie sein brennender Hintern. Er war glücklich so jemanden wie Jethro gefunden zu haben. Aber da war noch etwas, er grinste. Sein Mann hatte es beim letzten Mal nicht mehr geschafft sich zurück zu ziehen und steckte nun immer noch in ihm drin. Er grinste fies, ja so könnte er ihn aufwecken und bekam selber seinen Morgensport. Er ruckelte etwas mit dem Hintern und musste sich zurückhalten. Seine Knochen bestanden aus Wackelpudding und sein Hintern brannte wie Feuer, also nichts mit Morgensport. 'Na macht auch nichts, gehen wir kuscheln' dachte er bei sich und zog einen von Jethros Armen unter seinen Kopf und kuschelte sich dann wieder in die Kissen. Jethro war davon aber wach geworden, er hatte den kläglichen Versuch gespürt ihn zum Morgensport zu animieren. Leider schien der Jüngere von der letzten Nacht ausgepowert zu sein und lies zu, das er seinen Arm unter sich begrub. Zärtlich strich er ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Das braungebrannte Gesicht war verknautscht und müde grüne Augen sahen ihn liebevoll an. "Guten Morgen, mein Engel." flüsterte Jethro und gab seinem Engel einen liebevollen Kuss. "Dir auch einen guten Morgen mein Brummbär. Ich glaub, ich sollte dir lieber Hengst nennen, mein Schatz. So wie du gestern abgegangen bist, das war Wahnsinn. Du hast mich ausgepowert." lächelte Tony ihn an. "So, ein Hengst also. Hm, neee, bin dann doch eher ein Bär. Und von wegen ausgepowert, Mister Unersättlich. Wer wollte denn vorhin schon wieder?" grinste Jethro. "Also wenn du schon noch in mir bist, dann sollte man(n) das doch aaaaausnutzen." stöhnte Tony. Jethro hatte sich

"Also wenn du schon noch in mir bist, dann sollte man(n) das doch aaaaausnutzen." stöhnte Tony. Jethro hatte sich etwas zurückgezogen und wieder zugestoßen. Beide stöhnten auf, Jethro zog sich aus Tony zurück. Er grummelte unzufrieden. "Umdrehen Mister und Beine hoch!" befahl Gibbs scharf und Tony kam diesem Befehl promt nach. Jethro legte sich Tonys Beine über die Schultern, positionierte sich und drang mit einem kräftigen Stoß in ihn ein. Er lies ihm keine Eingewöhnungszeit sondern stieß hart und schnell ihn hinein. Tony keuchte und stöhnte, Schweiß floß über ihre Körper und mit einem Male war es so klar, er flog auf Wolke 7. Seine Schreie und Jethros Stöhnen vermengten sich zu einer einzigartigen Komposition der Lust. Seine bettelnden Schreie nach mehr machten die Synfonie in Jethros Ohren perfekt. Er erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit mit dem größten Vergnügen und erhielt einen explosionsartigen Orgasmus der Tony die Augen verdrehen und wegkippen lies. Jethro selber kam zwei Stöße selber, zog sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurück und zog ihn besorgt in die Arme. Nach wenigen Minuten schlug er die Augen wieder auf. "Hey Tony, wie gehts dir?" fragte er ihn. "Großartig, ich fühl mich wie neu geboren, mein großer wilder Brummbär. Mir gehts einfach super. So eine Nacht will ich nochmal." sagte Tony begeistert. Er zog seinen Brummbären zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Luftschnappend trennten sie sich, Jethro war ebenso begeistert von ihrer wilden Nacht wie sein Mann und musste daran denken wie Tony ihn zwei mal geritten hatte, wie sie sich dreimal langsam und zärtlich und mit vorhin sechs mal hart und wild geliebt hatten. Er freute sich schon auf eine Wiederholung, ein lautes Grummeln lies ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Er lächelte seinen Liebling sanft an: "Ich glaub da hat einer Hunger. Hey riechts hier nach Kaffee?" Tony lachte auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Du und dein Kaffee. Mum hat wohl Frühstück gemacht und Hunger hab ich wirklich. Na komm, gehen wir duschen, mein Teddybär." Jethro nickte und kletterte aus dem Bett. Dann half er Tony heraus und zogen die Bademäntel über, die sie am Bettpfosten fanden. Sie öffneten die Vorhänge und fanden ein sonnendurchflutetes Zimmer vor. Wo am Abend noch die Couchgarnitur stand war nun ein langer breiter Tisch aufgebaut, der sich unter den ganzen Köstlichkeiten gefährlich bog. Leicht humpelnd ging Tony zum Tisch und fand seine Mutter, die gerade noch einige Saftkannen dazu stellte. "Guten Morgen Mum." er drehte sich um und lächelte ihm ins Gesicht: "Guten Morgen, mein Sohn. Meine Söhne sollte ich wohl sagen. Ich hoffe ihr habt etwas geschlafen?" frech sah er die Beiden an. Jethro war auch dazu gekommen und umarmte Tony von hinten. "Hallo Donato, geschlafen haben wir die ganze Nacht. Uns ausgeruht nur etwa eine Stunde. Hast du dich eigentlich wieder mit Antonio wieder Vertragen?" Donato grinste dreckig: "So so, die ganze Nacht geschlafen also. Dann hatte mein lieber Mann also recht. Ja, wir haben uns heute Nacht wieder vertragen. Er kam irgendwann mitten in der Nacht an, meinte ihr wärt ihm zu laut und er wäre ein Vollidiot. Er hat mich angefleht ihm zu verzeihen. Tonio hat euer Bett mit einem Stillezauber belegt. Dann kam er wieder angekrochen. Ich glaub, ich hab ihn ziemlich ausgepowert, er schläft. Du bist also nicht der einzige der nicht vernünftig sitzen kann, mein Junge. Und jetzt geht duschen, ihr Zwei. Tonio hat euch da noch etwas hingestellt. Bis gleich." er wandte sich wieder ab und die beiden maschierten oder in Tonys Fall watschelten ins Bad.

"Dad ist wirklich klasse. Sieh mal, er hat uns hier einen Pepper- Up- Trank für jeden hingestellt. Uhh und..." "Pepper- Up- Trank? Was soll der bewirken?" Sie standen nackt und frisch geduscht vor dem Waschbecken auf dessen Ablage vier Phiolen und eine Dose standen. Jethro sah etwas ratlos auf die Phiolen, lies sich aber von einem überglücklichen Tony gerne helfen. "Pepper- Up ist ein sogenannter Aufpäppeltrank, der gerne bei leichten Krankheiten wie Erkältungen gegeben wird. Außerdem ist er ein Trank der neben dem Ausnüchterungstrank gerne bei durchzechten in unserem Fall eher durchrammelten Nächten getrunken wird um zumindest ein paar Stunden fit und ansprechbar zu sein. Die Rosane ist gegen die vorhin erlebte Morgeübelkeit, die Pinke ist gegen leichte Schmerzen und der gelbe Tiegel ist bei Schmerzen einer momentan sehr beanspruchten Körperregion." Jethro grinste: "Soll ich dich einreiben?" "Gerne." meinte Tony und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie schluckten die Tränke, Jethro stellte sich hinter Tony und zog seinen Hintern zu sich. Er griff sich den Tiegel, öffnete ihn und nahm etwas von der gelartigen Creme auf zwei Finger. Diese führte er zu Tonys Anus und cremte ihn ein. Tony seufzte erleichtert auf, als die kühlende Creme auf seinen empfindlich beanspruchten Muskel traf. Sein Mann hatte einfach göttliche Finger, sie entlockten ihm nicht nur die unterschiedlichsten Töne der Erregung sondern waren auch zärtlich und

Sein Mann hatte einfach göttliche Finger, sie entlockten ihm nicht nur die unterschiedlichsten Töne der Erregung sondern waren auch zärtlich und sanft we nn er irgendwo Schmerzen hatte. Genussvoll hatte Tony die Augen geschlossen, lies sich von seinem Mann verwöhnen und begann langsam zu schnurren. Jethro, der das hörte, lächelte und begann Tonys Nacken zu küssen und seinen flachen Bauch zu streicheln. Er trat näher an ihn ran und umfasste mit der anderen Hand sein Glied. Doch Tony stoppte ihn lächelnd, er legte seinen Kopf nach hinten und küsste Jethro sanft. "Jeth, lass es bitte. Mein Hintern braucht etwas Ruhe. Außerdem sollten wir uns langsam mal beim Frühstück sehen lassen. Was meinst du, mein wilder Teddybär?" Jethro nickte lächelnd und drehte den Jüngeren in seinen Armen um: "Du hast recht, mein Schmusekater. Wir sollten Krümel und deinem sexy Hintern etwas Entspannung bieten. Weißt du, es ist komisch. Noch vor drei Tagen habe ich dich verloren geglaubt und nun sind wir Verheiratet, haben einen Sohn im Teenageralter und du bist Schwanger mit unserem zweiten Kind. Da sag einer Wunder gibt es nicht." langsam lösten sie sich von einander und zogen sich an. Schnell noch Haare geordnet, Zähne geputzt und rasiert, dann konnten sie auch schon los. Wobei Jethro Tony an der Tallie stüzte, da dieser doch etwas merkwürdig humpelte.

Am Frühstückstisch war schwer was los. Die DiNozzos waren allesammt versammelt, von ihren Freunden waren nur Abby und Ducky anwesend und Fornell und Duley waren auch da.  
Philipa und Paolo alberten herum, Aliena lauschte gespannt einer von Duckys Geschichten und Abby fütterte Enrico. Donato unterhielt sich mit Alessandro und Alphonso, Petunia und Fornell schienen per Blickkontakt zu flirten und Antonio unterhielt sich mit Duley. Gibbs räusperte sich kurz. Am Tisch verstunten die Gespräche, Alex sprang auf und warf sich den Beiden in die Arme. "Daddy, Papa!" rief er begeistert und lies sich knuddeln. Abby fiel den Löffel klappernd aus der Hand, ihr Unterkiefer lag beinahe auf dem Tisch. Ducky, Fornell und Duley sahen die Drei perplex an. Antonio, Donato und Petunia lächelten wissend und die Kinder freuten sich für ihren Cousin. "Guten Morgen, Alex. Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Jethro seinen bald Adoptivsohn. "Ja, herrlich. Die anderen sind so nett zu mir. Duhu Papa, darf ich hier auch zaubern oder ist das verboten?" er sah Tony mit Welpenaugen an, dieser wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und sagte lächelnd: "Erst mal musst du wieder richtig gesund werden, mein Großer. Und dann werden wir dir zeigen wie du deine Kräfte richtig einsetzt. Du mußt wissen, der größte Teil deiner Magie war gebannt und den musst du jetzt lernen zu kontrollieren. Genau wie Al. Aber das erkläre ich dir später, lass uns erst mal frühstücken, ja?" Lachend lies Alex sie los und hüpfte zum Tisch zurück wo er sich wieder neben Donato auf den Stuhl plumpsen lies und begann wie ein Wasserfall zu quasseln. Tony und Jethro fanden noch freie Plätze zwischen Alex und Antonio. Auf Tonys Stuhl fand sich ein dicker weicher Schaumstoffring, worauf sich der Jüngere langsam und vorsichtig niederlies. Erleichtert seufzte er auf als er endlich saß. "Haben die Tränke nicht geholfen Tony?" fragte sein Vater besorgt. "Doch, doch. Haben sie. Das Problem ist nur, das wir momentan Dauergeil sind, Dad." flüsterte er ihm zum Schluss zu. Sein Vater nickte verstehend und grinste seinen Schwiegersohn anerkennend an. Abby, Ducky und Fornell klappte der Mund langsam wieder zu. "Sagt mal, kann es vielleicht sein, dass ihr zwei uns was zu sagen habt? Tony? Jethro?" Ducky sah auffordend zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Die Beiden sahen sich grinsend an: "Ihr wisst doch sicherlich, das wir seit gestern morgen gebunden sind!" Ratlose Gesichter bei ihren Freunden, grinsen bei der Familie. "Nicht? Na gut, Jethro und ich, wir haben uns gestern, besser gesagt in der Nacht davor Blutgebunden. Das heißt, wir sind magisch verheiratet ohne Scheidungsmöglichkeit. Egal durch wen. Nun gestern sind ja vier Briten hier angekommen. Was ihr nicht wisst, ist die Tatsache das Petunia meine Cousine ist. Sie, ihr Sohn und ihr Neffe, der Sohn meiner verstorbenen Cousine und ihrer Schwester Liliana, sind hier her geflohen. Wir haben beschlossen Alex zu uns zu nehmen und ihn zu Adoptieren." Großes Schweigen unter ihren Freunden. "Die Frage ist nun, wer möchte Alex Patentante und Patenonkel werden?" Abby sprang begeistert auf und schrie das sie es werden wolle. Als Alex nickte rannte sie zu ihm, drückte ihn an sich und knuddelte ihn durch. Alex quietsche laut auf, seit den Gesprächen gestern Abend und heute Morgen mit seinem Onkel/ Großvater Donato fühlte er sich hier im Kreis seiner Familie beschützt und behütet. Sein Traum war immer eine Familie gewesen, jetzt hatte er eine große Familie, Onkel und Tanten, die gerade mal so alt waren wie er und die ihn ohne wenn und aber akzeptiert hatten und seine Freundschaft wollten. Nicht zu vergessen, er hatte Eltern!

Sein Traum war immer eine Familie gewesen, jetzt hatte er eine große Familie, Onkel und Tanten, die gerade mal so alt waren wie er und die ihn ohne wenn und aber akzeptiert hatten und seine Freundschaft wollten. Nicht zu vergessen, er hatte Eltern! Zwei Väter! Die ihn liebten, die selber magisch waren wie die ganze Familie, wo Magie normal war. Er war so glücklich wie nie zuvor.  
Abby lies den Jungen los und wollte gerade ihren Tiger und ihren Silberfuchs umarmen, als sie sah was Tony aß. Ein weißes Brötchen mit Nutella, Leberwurst, Sadellen und sauren Gurken. Genüsslich biss er Happen für Happen ab, Gibbs wagte nicht auf das Brötchen zu sehen, schien fast als würde ihm schon vom Zusehen schlecht werden. "Ähm Tony? Wird dir davon nicht übel?" fragte Abby vorsichtig. Sie wollte unter anderem nicht so überdreht vor dem Vice Admiral stehen. Es hieß ja, es säße als Berater beim Präsidenten. "Nö, ist lecker. Magst mal probieren?" schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf, davon wurde ihr ganz sicher übel. "Das letzte Mal hat Mum so eine Kombination verdrückt, da war er schwanger. Vielleicht ist Tony das auch oder er experimentiert wieder so lange bis ihm schlecht wird. Ich lass mich überraschen, er rückt schon irgendwann damit raus." meinte Philipa schulterzuckend dazu. "Hat das auch was mit dem Schwimmreifen auf deinem Stuhl zu tun?" fragte Abby Tony, der genüsslich seine Finger leckte. "Nein, die Sache mit dem Reifen hat da nichts mit zu tun. Den braucht man nur wenn ein kuscheliger Teddybär zu einem wilden Brummbären wird. Dann, glaube mir, hast du keine Lust mehr auf schlafen." erzählte Tony mit blitzenden Augen und träumerischer Stimme. "Erzähl, bitte erzähl. Bitte!" flehte sie die beiden Männer am doch Gibbs machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung: "Meine liebe Abby, ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt." meinte Jethro darauf und gab seinem Schmusetiger einen Kuss. Er kraulte ihm den Nacken und Tony schnurrte wie eine Katze. "Was wir allerdings noch bekannt geben müssen und da darfst du gerne allen von berichten, Abby, wir bekommen ein Baby!" lies Jethro die Bombe platzen. Tonys Geschwister umarmten und beglückwünschten die werdenden Eltern, auch Alex wurde nicht verschont. Pippa und Paolo nahmen ihn gleich in Beschlag und schwärmten ihm vor, wie schön doch Brüder und Schwestern wären. Er freute sich schon darauf, er freute sich auch darauf seine Cousinen und Cousins öfter zu sehen und endlich Kind sein konnte.  
Abby stürzte sich auf Tony und warf ihn mitsammt dem Stuhl um. Tony landete mit einem lauten "AUA, MEIN HINTERN" auf dem Boden, Abby drückte ihn so stark, das er glaubte zu ersticken. Seine kläglichen Rufe wurden nicht erhört, so wandelte er sich um und entkam der klammernden Umarmung Abbys in dem er aus ihren Armen schlüpfte und sich nach einem Hechtsprung unter das sichere und warme Hemd Jethros flüchtete wo er sich leicht zitternd festhielt. Abby, aufgeschreckt von der schwindenden Größe ihres Freundes sah nur noch einen getigerten Schatten auf den Schoß ihres Hexenmeisters springen und unter seinem Hemd verschwinden wo sie nun eine leicht zitternde Kugel ausmachen konnte.

Abby war erschrocken, sie wusste nicht was Tony hatte "Tony? Tony, was hast du denn? " fragte sie besorgt. "Du hast ihn nur erschreckt, Abbs. Du warst ein bisschen zu stürmisch. Bei Tony ist es etwas anders als bei anderen Schwangerschaften. Bei ihm dauert es nur neun Wochen und nicht neun Monate. Seine Hormone sind jetzt schon etwas durcheinander." sagte Jethro sanft zu der Goth und gab ihr einen Kuss auf das schwarze Haar. Ducky kam lächelnd um den Tisch herum und klopfte Jethro auf die Schulter: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ihr beide so schnell heiratet und gleich zwei Kinder habt. Ich wünsch euch alles Gute auch für dich Alex. Du weißt sicherlich, das die Direktorin ausflippen wird, oder?" Jethro grinste ihn an: "Wenn Jenny anfängt zu brüllen, brüll ich zurück. Tonys Kündigung gestern ist ja auch nicht rechtsgültig. Mein Kater hat eine andere Rechtslage als wir anderen. Duley wird dir darüber mehr erzählen können." Duley schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sich Ducky an, Fornell lies es sich ebenfalls nicht nehmen Gibbs zu beglückwünschen: "Ich gratuliere, Jethro. Ich hoffe doch das Kind kommt nicht allzusehr nach DiNozzo. Sonst haben Sie noch jemanden, der Ihnen widerspricht. Wie lange sind Sie eigendlich schon zusammen?" Gibbs griff unter sein Hemd und holte den inzwischen schnurrenden Kater hervor, den er in seine Armbeuge setzte und hinter den Ohren kraulte. "Wir sind seit über drei Jahren ein Paar. Ich weiß also wie er tickt, von daher mach ich mir keine Sorgen. Tony fragt gerade was Sie mit seiner Cousine Petunia vorhaben. Nun tun Sie mal nicht so unschuldig, wir haben doch Ihre Blicke gesehen!" fragte Jethro unverblümt. Tobias druckste herum und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Tony sprang von Jethros Arm und stand schwankend neben ihm in voller Größe. Jethro schlang einen Arm um seinen Partner und stüzte ihn so.

Tony sprang von Jethros Arm und stand schwankend neben ihm in voller Größe. Jethro schlang einen Arm um seinen Partner und stüzte ihn so. Tony grinste Fornell schelmisch an: "Nu sagen Sie schon, dass Sie sie mögen. Dafür reißt Ihnen hier keiner den Kopf ab." Fornell atmete einmal tief durch und sagte dann: "Sie haben recht. Ich habe mich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt. Liebe auf den ersten Blick sozusagen." Tony nickte: "War bei mir genauso. Ich hab ihn gesehen und gewusst, er ist es." Jethro gab ihm dafür einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.  
Zwe Telefone klingelten, eines mit einem altmodischen Klingelton und eines mit einem Angstschrei. Fornell und Abby gingen an ihre Telefone. "Ich muss mich verabschieden, Sacks hat wohl wieder Mist gebaut. Auf Wiedersehn, Jethro, Tony." sagte Fornell und verabschiedete sich. Auch Abby musste los, das Team hatte eine Leiche bekommen und so musste auch Ducky gehen. Die Verabschiedung der Beiden war herzlich und wurde in die Länge gezogen, doch leider rief die Arbeit und sie verschwanden.

Die Kinder gingen spielen, was Tony nur recht war, denn er musste seinen Freund und Vorgesetzten etwas fragen. "Sam, was hast du eigentlich mit Snape angestellt? Ich dachte, er wollte heute wiederkommen." "Ja, weißt du Tony, das ist schnell erzählt. Wir kommen gestern Abend am Stützpunkt an, er beschwehrt sich die ganze Zeit, dass es ihm nicht schnell genug geht und man doch apparieren könne anstatt den dämlichen Muggelweg zu nehmen. Da wir nun angekommen waren, war der erste Weg nun mal zur Überprüfung seiner Identität und einfachen Befragung. Rutscht dem Typen da nicht der Ärmel hoch? Was kommt zum Vorschein? Das Dunkle Mal! Der zuständige Wachmann holt mich umgehend, Snape versucht es zu verstecken, aber wir sind ja jetzt vorgewarnt. Ich also Veritae Plus gezückt, ihm verabreicht und befragt. Was meinst du was dabei raus kam? Der Mann gehört seit seinem Schulabschluss zu der Bande. Er sagte, er hätte mit 18 die Schule abgeschlossen, sich der Bande angeschlossen und mit 21 seinen Tränkemeister gemacht. Danach begann er in Hogwarts als Lehrer zu arbeiten. Laut seiner Aussage gibt es eine Prophezeiung die auf Voldy und Alex zutrifft. Er sagte, er habe diese Prophezeiung auf Dumbledores Befehl hin an Voldy verraten. Daraufhin hat dieser Lils Familie angegriffen. Er konnte wohl Alex nicht töten, weil seine Mutter ihn mit ihrer Liebe geschützt hat. Danach hat Dumbledore den Jungen weggebracht und er hat ihn erst bei seiner Einteilung wiedergesehen. Snape sagte, er wäre nicht mehr mit Dumbledores Entscheidungen zufrieden und ist deswegen der Schuleule gefolgt um den Jungen aus den Fängen Blacks zu befreien, da die ganze magische Regierung nichts zu dessen Rettung getan hätte. Also ich neige dazu, ihm zu glauben. Allerdings wird auch in diesem Fall der Richter entscheiden müssen. Genau wie in Blacks Fall. Ich denke aber, das man das an einem Tag erledigen kann." sagte Duley leicht ironisch. Tony nickte nur nachdenklich, er lehnte sich an Gibbs, der einen Arm um ihn legte. "Wenn dieser Snape jetzt freigesprochen wird, kann er doch Auge und Ohr des Gesetzes in Hogwarts werden. Oder etwa nicht?" fragte Gibbs unvermittelt. Sam sah ihn erstaunt an, dann schlich sich ein lächeln auf seine Lippen: "Das ist eine hervorragende Idee, Gibbs. Das werde ich vorschlagen. Wir brauchen dafür dann nur die entsprechende Technik, aber die kann man besorgen. Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss das Organisieren." damit war er weg. Antonio kam gerade mit einem Arzt wieder, dieser trug eine Aktenmappe mit sich. "Hey ihr zwei, das ist Professor Pauls. Der Oberarzt der Klinik." sagte das DiNozzo- Oberhaupt. "Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, guten Tag. Wie ich sehe haben Sie sich gut erholt. Auf Grund der Tatsache, das Sie beide meist unauffällig von Professor DiNozzo untersucht wurden, liegen mir diese Daten vor und ich kann Sie beide mit ruhigem Gewissen entlassen. Eine Einschränkung habe ich allerdings noch für Agent DiNozzo. Ich verbiete Ihnen ab sofort die Gedanken- und Handmagie. Es wird aufgrund der beschleunigten Schwangerschaft zu anstrengend für Sie und zu gefährlich für ihr Baby. Ich erlaube Ihnen noch drei Wochen Stabmagie zu nutzen, danach auch diese nicht mehr. Haben Sie das verstanden Agent DiNozzo?" beendete Professor Pauls seinen Vortrag. "Ja, Sir!" witzelte Tony. "Gut, falls irgendwelche Probleme auftauchen sollten, Sie können jederzeit anrufen. Hier sind die Papiere meine Herren. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag." er gab den dreien die Hand und ging wieder. Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf: "Komischer Vogel. Dann können wir also los, Antonio?" "Ja, wir packen nur zusammen und dann sind wir spätestens zum Abendessen bei euch." meinte genannter dazu. Donato war bereits fleißig am Packen und Koordinieren. Die Männer, die die letzten Tage Wache geschoben hatten, wurden jetzt als Packesel missbraucht. Zum Glück waren es alle Magier und so konnten sie die Sachen allesammt verkleinern und hinaustragen. Auch die Kinder

Zum Glück waren es alle Magier und so konnten sie die Sachen allesammt verkleinern und hinaustragen. Auch die Kinder halfen kräftig mit, sie machten daraus ein Spiel. Wer die meisten Sachen transportierte, hatte gewonnen.

Als alles verstaut war, bekammen alle erst einmal Mittagessen aus dem Krankenhausrestaurant und anschließend ein großes Eis. Danach ging es mit vier Autos los. Ein gelber Kleinbus für 12 Leute, zwei blaue Coupés und Jethros SUV. Sie fuhren Convoi, erst ein Coupé, dann der SUV, der Bus und zum Schluss das andere Coupé.

Heute fuhr Jethro human, er hielt sich an die Straßenverkehrsordnung. 'Ein Weltwunder' fand Tony. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, das ihr Vordermann sich an die Vorschriften hielt. Sie hielten bei Jethros Haus. Abby hatte Tonys Mustang vor die Garage gefahren, davor stand jetzt aber ein unbekannter Wagen und die Haustür stand einen Spalt offen. Varese, einer der Wachleute, bedeutete ihnen zurückzubleiben. Er stieß die Tür leise auf, zog die Waffe und legte eine Hand an die Wand. "*Was macht er da, Tony?*" fragte Jethro mental. "*Er lenkt seine Magie durch das Haus um feststellen zu können, wo, wieviele und eventuell wer die Einbrecher sind. Seine Magie fließt durch die Wand in den Fußboden und von da aus wird sie durch sämtliche Ebenen gelenkt und kehrt mit den gesuchten Informationen zurück. Guck, er kommt wieder.*" erklärte Tony mental. Varese kam langsam wieder zurück und trat zu Tonys Eltern. Er sprach kurz zu ihnen, dann winkte Tonio die beiden Männer zu sich. Tony nahm seinen Liebsten an die Hand und zog ihn mit zu seinen Eltern. "Signor Antonio, Signor Jethro, es befindet sich ein älterer Herr im oberen Teil des Hauses das nach dem Garten sieht. Es scheint, als würde er mit einem Spielzeug sprechen. Ich werde das Kennzeichen überprüfen lassen." Ein anderer der Wache trat von dem unbekannten Wagen weg, das Telefon steckte er wieder weg und kam zu den fünf Männern. "Don Antonio, Don Donato, Signor Antonio, Signor Jethro, der Wagen kommt aus Stillwater, Pennsylvania und ist auf einen ..." "... Jackson Gibbs, mein Vater!" unterbrach Jethro den Mann brüsk. Dieser nickte zur Bestätigung und zog sich wieder zurück. "Ich frage mich nur, was er hier will. Ich meine, wir haben uns über 12 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen." überlegte Jethro. Tony trat hinter ihn und legte seine Arme um ihn und seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter: "Vielleicht hat er sich ja einfach nur Sorgen gemacht. Ich meine, die Katastrophe war ja überall im Fernsehen. Meinst du nicht auch, das er sich nur nach dir erkundigen will?" fragte Tony ihn. Jethro drehte seinen Kopf und gab Tony einen Kuss, dann löste er sich von ihm und ging ins Haus, nicht ohne vorher zu sagen das man es mit herumstehen nie herausfinden würde.

Tony setzte ihm nach. Im Obergeschoss blieb er stehen und erkannte die beiden in dem Zimmer von Jethros verstorbenen Tochter Kelly. Jethro stand mit verschränkten Armen vor einem alten Mann, der auf dem alten Kinderbett saß und an einem alten Teddybären herumfriemelte. "Was du hier willst, habe ich gefragt!" grollte Jethro den Mann an. Der Mann war Tonys Schätzung nach mitte siebzig, hatte kurze weiße Haare und die gleichen blauen Augen wie sein Jethro. Er sah Jethro sehr ähnlich, nur schien er nicht diese Aggresivität zu besitzen, die Jethro manchmal zu eigen war. Tony trat ein und legte Jethro eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hey." "Hey, was ist los, Brummbär?" Jethro seufzte schwer: "Ich werde aus ihm nicht schlau. Er hat nur gesagt, das er es nicht gut findet, das ich jetzt mit einem Mann zusammen bin." Tony nickte verstehend und wandte sich an den Mann: "Guten Tag, mein Name ist Tony. Ich bin Jethros Mann. Und Sie müssen sein Vater sein?" er hielt ihm seine Hand hin, die der Mann ergriff und schüttelte. "Jackson Gibbs, Leroys Vater. Und ihr seid verheiratet?" fragte er skeptisch. "Offiziell noch nicht. Inoffiziell schon. Meine Eltern wollen für unsere Verlobung und die Hochzeit jeweils ein großes Fest geben. Wir wollten Sie deswegen auch anrufen, aber das hat sich nun erledigt." grinste Tony breit, sein Schwiegervater erhob sich schwerfällig und ging zu Tony. "Das heißt also, ich werde kein Enkelkind mehr haben, das ich verhätscheln kann." meinte er geknickt. Tonys Grinsen wurde breiter: "In unserer Familie gibt es eine besondere Eigenschaft. Männer können Kinder gebären, das ist auch der Grund, das Homosexualität unserer Familie seit Jahrhunderten von der Kirche genehmigt wird und Ehen geschlossen werden. Sie können in gut neun Wochen unser erstgeborenes Kind auf den Arm nehmen, oder jetzt schon unseren Adoptivsohn kennenlernen. Was meinen Sie?" Jackson starrte die beiden Männer mit offenem Mund an. "Wusstest du das er Kinder kriegen kann Leroy?" "Nein Dad, das meiste habe ich erst die letzten Tage erfahren, auch das ich Vater werde." "Er ist schon ...? Wow, ich meine ... Toll! Ähm, haben Sie was dagegen, wenn ich mich mit ihren Eltern unterhalte?" fragte der ältere Gibbs leicht überfordert.

"Er ist schon ...? Wow, ich meine ... Toll! Ähm, haben Sie was dagegen, wenn ich mich mit ihren Eltern unterhalte?" fragte der ältere Gibbs leicht überfordert. Tony lächelte ihn entwaffnend an und meinte: "Aber nein, sie würden sich freuen Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich glaube Mum macht deine Küche unsicher, Jeth." Jethro lachte leise bei der Vorstellung, Donato genauso in der Küche wirbeln zu sehen, wie Tony. Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Tony schob die beiden Männer aus dem Raum in Richtung Treppe, von wo sie bereits jemanden in der Küche klappern hörten und der unwiderstehliche Duft nach Kaffee ihre Nasen erreichte. Jethros Nase zuckte bei dem Geruch nach seinem Lieblingsgetränk, sein Vater sah ihn wissend an, Tony schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und verschwand in Richtung Toilette.

Jethro bugsierte seinen Vater hinunter in die Küche, wo Donato tatsächlich wie eine Fee herumschwirrte und den Tisch für Kaffee eingedeckt hatte, dann eilte er zurück zu Tony, der seinem Mittagessen den Weg in die Freiheit gezeigt hatte.

Langsam lehnte sich Tony zurück, nur um von starken Armen eingefangen zu werden. Er lächelte leicht und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schultern seines Retters. "Ich dachte du bist unten, Teddybär?" murmelte Tony. Gibbs küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und meinte: "Deine Eltern werden meinen Vater schon nicht killen." damit erhob sich der Silberhaarige und zog Tony auf die Füße. "Tut mir leid, Jeth. Mir ist vom Kaffeegeruch schlecht geworden." versuchte sich Tony zu entschuldigen, doch Jethro drückte ihm nur schweigend ein Glas Wasser in die Hand womit er sich den Mund ausspülte. Danach wurde er umgedreht und in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Eine Hand lag auf seinem Hinterkopf, die andere in seinem Kreuz. "Du brauchst dich deswegen nicht zu entschuldigen, mein Engel. Du bist Schwanger, du darfst das. Mein Schmusekater, ich liebe dich." flüsterte ihm Jethro ins Ohr und streichelte ihm den Hinterkopf. Die andere Hand wanderte von seinem Kreuz auf seinen Hintern und begann diesen leicht zu kneten. Schnurrend drückte sich Tony näher an seinen Geliebten heran und vergrub seinen Kopf an dessen Hals. Beide genoßen diese Zweisamkeit, leider waren sie nicht allein und so mussten sie sich schweren Herzens von einander Trennen. "Komm mein Engel, lass es uns hinter uns bringen." meinte Jethro leise, Tony nickte zustimmend. Arm in Arm schritten sie die Treppe hinunter, aus der Küche hörten sie Stimmen von drei Männern. Als Jethro die Tür öffnete, sahen sie Jackson und Antonio am Tisch sitzen und Donato noch etwas herumwirbeln. "Wo bist du denn gerade hinverschwunden, Leroy?" fragte Jackson die beiden Männer. In dem Moment drehte sich Donato mit einer Kanne Kaffee um und der Dampf wurde zur Tür gedrückt, wo Tony und Jethro standen. Tonys Gesicht färbte sich grün, er drehte sich weg und die anwesenden Männer verstanden augenblicklich. Grinsend stellte Donato den Kaffee wieder weg und sorgte mit einer Handbewegung für frische Luft, Antonio fischte eine Phiole aus seiner Jacke und reichte sie seinem Sohn. "Das ist besser. Danke Dad." sagte Tony nachdem er den Trank genommen hatte. "Habt ihr euch schon unterhalten?" "Nicht über alles, allerdings glaube ich, dass wir ihm das meiste verständlich machen konnten." meinte Antonio dazu. Sie verbrachten den Tag damit im Garten ein Zelt aufzubauen und das Haus zu erforschen.

Zwei Tage später:  
Ein merkwürdig schriller Laut begleitete ihn im Traum, der Ton wurde abgehackt mal lauter und mal leiser. 'Merkwürdig' dachte Tony bei sich und zwang sich langsam aus der wohligen Umarmung seines Traumes zu erwachen und dem Nervtötenden Geräusch auf den Grund zu gehen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, er lag auf dem Bauch im Bett und die morgentliche Sonne schien ihm freundlich ins Gesicht. Vor dem geöffnetem Schlafzimmerfenster sangen die Vögel ihren Morgengruß. Mit den Augen suchte er den Quell dieser anderen Tonfolge und fand den Digitalwecker wie wild blinken und schrillen. Mit einem frustierten Stöhnen schlug er dem Wecker auf den Kopf und lies seinen Kopf wieder in die Kissen fallen. Seufzend sah er noch einmal auf das Display mit den blauen Zahlen. "Sechs Uhr, warum zum Teufel hat Dad das Treffen so früh angesetzt?" grummelte Tony in sein Kissen. Langsam und vorsichtig löste er Jethros Arm von seiner Taille und robbte ein Stück von ihm weg. Tony und Jethro waren mitten in der Nacht nach ihrem Liebesspiel eingeschlafen, ohne sich auch nur ein Stückchen zu bewegen. Jethro lag halb auf ihm und hatte ihn mit einem Arm um die Taille fest an sich gezogen. So wurde die Befreiung erschwert, doch Tony kam eine gute Idee, er schrumpfte in seine Katzengestallt und schaffte es so sich zu befreien, ohne seinen Liebsten aufzuwecken. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er ins Bad, duschte und rasierte sich schnell und verschwand nach unten. In der Küche angelangt fand er als erstes den Anti- Übelkeitstrank für Schwangere von seinem Vater.

In der Küche angelangt fand er als erstes den Anti- Übelkeitstrank für Schwangere von seinem Vater. Nun konnte er wenigstens Kaffee kochen, ohne das ihm schlecht wurde. Zum Glück hatten sie den großen Tisch gestern abend im Garten gelassen, so konnte Tony ganz in Ruhe draußen den Tisch decken, schließlich passten 15 Leute nur schlecht in Jethros Küche.

Bei leiser Musik tanzte er durch die Küche und bereitete Frühstück vor, langsam hörte er die Nachbarschaft erwachen und auch im Garten tat sich was.

Donato trat gegen sieben Uhr in die Küche und war erstaunt, seinen Sohn so fröhlich zu sehen. Er freute sich, das sich die Bindung seines Ältesten und seines Schwiegersohns begann sich zu beruhigen und keine größeren Auswirkungen auf das Gemüt seines normaler weise so ausgeglichenen Sohnes hat. Abgesehen von den normalen Hormonschwankungen natürlich. "Guten Morgen Tony." "Morgen Mum, was machst du denn schon so früh hier?" fragte Tony überrascht. "Na Frühstück machen, was sonst? Weck mal deinen Göttergatten, die Kinder sind schon geweckt. Ich mach den Rest hier." sagte Donato zu Tony. Dieser lächelte und verschwand nach oben. Aus dem Garten konnte man bereits Kinderlachen hören, mit einem breiten Grinsen machte Donato das Frühstück zu ende und brachte es in den Garten.

Pünktlich um 7:30 Uhr klingelte es an der Haustür, Tony, der gerade von oben kam, öffnete und lies Tim McGee und Abby herein. Er schickte die Beiden in den Garten. Tim legte noch einen Kleidersack auf die Sessellehne bevor er hinausging. Es kam Tony etwas komisch vor, das die Beiden ihn nicht wie sonst begrüßt hatten. Bevor er weitere Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte, kam sein Herzallerliebster die Treppe herunter. Unten angekommen nahm Jethro Tony in den Arm, drehte ihn so das es wie in einer Tanzpose in seinem Arm leicht schräg lag und küsste ihn tief und leidenschaftlich. Das es inzwischen wieder an der Tür klingelte, registrieten die Verliebten nicht. Erst als sich jemand laut neben ihnen räusperte, schreckten sie auf. "Ducky, Ziva, schön euch zu sehen." grinste Gibbs breit, nachdem er sich und Tony wieder in aufrechte Positionen gebracht hatte. "Das habe ich bemerkt." sagte Ziva pikiert. Tony schwankte noch leicht, grinste aber wie ein Honigkuchenpferd als er die Beiden in den Garten lotste. Gibbs wollte gerade die Tür schließen, da kamen Fornell, Sacks und eine Kollegin ganz in Schwarz gewandelt die Auffahrt hoch. "Jethro, Tony" begrüßte Fornell die beiden Männer, "das ist Agent Rachel Donovan. Sie wird uns begleiten." Tony grinste verschmitzt "Hallo Agent Donovan, schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen. Sacks! Fornell, Allie freut sich darauf, Sie wieder zu sehen." begrüßte Tony die Neuankömmlinge. Skeptisch sahen die beiden FBI Beamten Tony an: "Woher kennen Sie Agent Donovan?" Tony lächelte die Beiden nur an, schnappte sich seinen Mann und die Agentin und verschwand im Garten.

Irritiert sahen sich die Männer an und folgten den Dreien in den Garten.  
Sie hörten ein Quietschen und lachende Frauen. Die FBI Agenten liefen schnell in den Garten und sahen das sich Petunia und Agent Donovan lachend in den Armen lagen. Die DiNozzos freuten sich mit ihr. Dann erblickte Petunia Fornell und wurde rot wie eine Signalleuchte, schüchtern wandte sie den Blick wieder ab. Sacks sah zwischen ihnen hin und her, er wollte zum Sprechen ansetzen, jedoch überlegte er sich das anders aufgrund von Tonys Todesblicken und so setzte er sich einfach an den gedeckten Tisch und begann zu essen.

Das Frühstück verlief ganz harmonisch, es wurde geredet und viel gelacht. Nachdem alle fertig waren stand Ducky unvermittelt auf und bat um Gehör. Er erhob sein Glas Saft und sagte: "Liebe Anwesende, wir vom NCIS haben in den letzten drei Tagen die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und uns dazu entschieden euch beiden nochmal zu verzeihen." Er sah Tony und Gibbs durchdringend an, "wir haben zusammengelegt und heraus kam eine komplette Einrichtung für Alex Zimmer. Nicht nur das, wir haben auch noch etwas für euch beide, Jethro und Tony, wir dachten, das könntet ihr gebrauchen." witzelte der Pathologe. Jethro sah den Schotten leicht zweifelnd an: "Wer ist 'Wir vom NCIS', Ducky?" Dieser sah ihn gütig an und lächelte leicht: "Madam Director war stinksauer und hat vor vier Tagen allen Mitarbeitern das Leben schwer gemacht. Das macht sie immer noch. Sie hat überall herumgeschrien, das sie sich an unserem Tony rächen wird, weil er dich ihr weggenommen hätte, Boss. Nebenbei soll sie auch noch Pläne schmieden, wie sie dich und vor allem Alex loswerden kann, Tony." sagte Tim McGee düster. Ziva fügte noch hinzu: "Gestern war Duley bei Jenny. Er wollte unsere Freistellung für sieben Tage besprechen. Sie hat ihn tiefkantig wieder rausgeworfen. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, mit was sie ihn nachgeschossen hat, es klang auf jeden Fall sehr schwer." Alle Anwesenden schüttelten unverständlich den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so Eifersüchtig und Neidisch sein, sie verstanden es nicht.

Alle Anwesenden schüttelten unverständlich den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so Eifersüchtig und Neidisch sein, sie verstanden es nicht. Ducky hatte sich wieder gesetzt und sah in die Runde. Ihm war Schleierhaft, wie die Familie so ruhig bleiben konnte. Was keiner der Anwesenden außer der Familie bemerkte war das Aufleuchten von Antonios Augen. Das Familienoberhaupt war nicht so ruhig, wie er schien. Er beschloss einige Kontakte zu nutzen und verlies mit einer knappen Entschuldigung den Garten.  
"Mir scheint, euch ist nicht klar, das sich Jenny mit diesem Verhalten selber schadet, oder?" fragte Tony in den Raum hinein, "Mein Vater ist gerade eben nicht ohne Grund mit leuchtenden Augen rausgegangen. Ich glaube, er kann unsere Direktorin nicht besonders leiden. Und außerdem Ziva, heißt es nicht Tiefkantig irgendwo rausfliegen sondern Hochkant." grinste der Italiener seine israelische Schwester an. Diese steckte ihm beleidigt die Zunge raus und wandte sich ab. Die Anderen grinsten die Beiden an und freuten sich, das Tony wieder in seinem Element war.

Diebisch grinsend kam das DiNozzo- Oberhaupt zurück in den Garten. Er rieb sich vor vorfreude die Hände als er sagte: "Wenn diese Sheppart euch nocheinmal mit einer Eifersuchtsattacke kommt, wird sie von oberster Stelle abgesetzt. Ihr müsst mir nur bescheid sagen. Im Übrigen dürft ihr ihr damit auch drohen. Aber jetzt was anderes. Unser Taxi kommt in einer halben Stunde und bis dahin müssen alle, die mit nach London wollen, in ihren Anzügen stecken. Also los hopp hopp!" Wie aufgeschreckte Hühner rannten Ziva und Tim zu ihren Anzügen. Tony ging ganz in Ruhe in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo er den staub- und knitterschutz Verpackten Anzug aus dem Schrank holte. Abby kam ihm neugierig hinterher und sah sich mit großen Augen um. Mit dieser Einrichtung hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Die Wände waren mit hellem Holz vertäfelt, das Fenster war weiß gestrichen. Der dunkle Laminatboden wurde von einem hellen Teppich geschützt, der eine Umrandung um das große Doppelbett bildete. Dieses war ebenfalls in dunklen Holz gehalten und mit weißer Seidenbettwäsche bezogen. An der Nordwand hing ein großes Landschaftsbild. Dieses Bild hatte Tony von einer seiner geheimen Einsätze mitgebracht und war laut Museum ein kleines Vermögen wert. "Tony, weißt du eigentlich das da ein Vermögen an der Wand hängt?" fragte Abby ihren Tiger, der gerade dabei war sein schneeweißes Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte. "Es stammt ursprünglich aus Spanien, wurde von Portugiesischen Freibeutern gestohlen und in Brasilien versteckt. Vor einigen Jahren war meine Einheit in Brasilien. Wir sollten dort einen Drogenboss ausschalten. Nach dessen Sturz räumten wir die Villa aus und fanden unter anderem dieses Bild. Der Gouverneur wollte dieses, wie er sagte, Diebesgut loswerden. Das meiste wanderte in Museen, einiges ist auf dem Stützpunkt der Minds, den Rest bilden einige Bilder die bei Christies versteigert. Die letzten vier Bilder gehören mir, drei hängen in New York und das vierte ist hier. Du hast recht wenn du sagst es wäre ein Vermögen wert, dann hast du vollkommen recht. Laut Kunsthistorikern ist jedes dieser Bilder etwa 6 Millionen Dollar wert, bei einer Auktion bringen sie wohl das vierfache ihres Wertes." Tony hatte sich derweil seine Hose angezogen und sich seine Kravatte gebunden. Jetzt streifte er gerade seine Weste über und war im Begriff diese zuzuknöpfen. "Weiß Gibbs überhaupt wieviel es wert ist?" fragte Abby weiter. "Wieviel was wert ist Abby?" lautlos war Jethro Gibbs eingetreten und sah die beiden skeptisch an. "Das Bild da!" Abby wies auf das Ölgemälde. Hinter Jethro traten Ducky und Jackson ein. "Ich hätte nie erwartet das du etwas für Kunst über hast, Leroy." "Wie meinst du das, Dad?" "Ganz einfach, Sohn. An der Wand hängt ein Kremelore. Wenn der echt ist, hast du ein Vermögen im Haus." Gibbs sah erst seinen Vater, danm Tony ungläubig an: "Ist der echt, Tony?" Tony stockte bei seiner Jacke, sah seinem Mann in die Augen und sagte: "Ja, er ist echt. Dein Vater hat recht, Jeth." "Wie viel, Tony? Was ist er wert?" "Mehrere Millionen Dollar." Tony hatte den Kopf gesenkt und wartete auf Jethros Wutausbruch. Und der kam auch. "DU SAGST DU HAST HIER EIN BILD MIT EINEM MILLIONENWERT OHNE SICHERUNGEN HÄNGEN, HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE? Du hättest doch zumindest was sagen können." Aufseufzend nahm Jethro seinen leicht zitternden Mann in den Arm. 'Jetzt hab ich wieder alles verbockt' dachte Jethro bei sich, während er Tonys Kopf auf seiner Schulter bettete. Langsam beruhigte sich der Jüngere wieder, schlang seine Arme um seinen Mann und küsste ihn sanft. Nach einer kurzen weile lösten sie sich wieder von einander, beide mit einem riesigen Grinsen im Gesicht. Abby trat nervös von einen Fuß auf den anderen, Ducky sah seinen Freund neugierig an und Jackson wusste nicht was er von dieser Tatsache halten sollte. Kurz entschlossen ging er zu dem Gemälde, packte den Rahmen und wollte es herunternehmen.

Kurz entschlossen ging er zu dem Gemälde, packte den Rahmen und wollte es herunternehmen.

Seine Fingerspitzen begannen zu prickeln, dieses komische Gefühl breitete sich von seinen Fingern in seine Arme und von da in seinen ganzen Körper aus. Das Bild konnte er trotz größter Anstrengungen nicht von der Wand nehmen.

Aus dem Hintergrund erklang ein ersticktes Lachen. Er lies Bild Bild sein und drehte sich um. Abby war rot angelaufen, die Hände vors Gesicht gepresst in dem Versuch nicht zu lachen. Der Pathologe hatte sich besser im Griff, sein Gesicht zuckte vor unterdrücktem lachen. Doch auch sein Sohn und dessen Partner konnten sich kaum halten. "Lacht doch endlich! Aber sagt mir wenigstens worüber ihr lacht." sagte der ältere Gibbs beleidigt. Sie gröhlten vor Lachen, die junge Goth wies auf ihn, wollte was sagen, aber es kam nur lachen.

Gibbs sen. stand mit verschränkten Armen vor den Lachenden und sah sie beleidigt an.  
"Was ist den hier los? EY, BERUHIGT EUCH WIEDER!" brüllte Donato, der von dem Gröhlen angelockt worden war. "Ich weiß auch nicht was die alle haben. Ich wollte nur das Bild abnehmen um es in einen Tresor zu bringen, meine Finger fingen zu prikeln an und dann konnten sie sich auch schon nicht mehr halten vor lachen. Können Sie mir sagen warum?" fragte Jackson unschuldig. Donato sah den Mann von oben bis unten an und schmunzelte. "Was?"

"Mein Sohn hat sich selber übertroffen. Sein Diebstahlschutz ist genial. Sie leuchten in sämtlichen Farben und auf ihrer Stirn läuft eine Art Leuchtreklame mit der Aufschrift 'Ich habe versucht zu stehlen bei ...' Nun ja, jetzt wissen Sie wenigstens das das Bild geschützt ist." Grinste Donato seinen Gegenüber an. Dieser seufzte schwer: "Kann man das wieder rückgängig machen?" Immer noch grinsend antwortete Donato dem älteren Gibbs: "Natürlich geht das. Es sei denn, mein gediegener Sohn hat einen Haken eingebaut in seinen Zauber."

Eben genannter Sohn holte japsend Luft und beruhigte sich langsam von seiner Lachatacke. Tony besah sich kurz seinen Schwiegervater, der langsam an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln schien, und ging zu dem Objekt des Übels.

Er tippte kurz den äußeren Rahmen der linken unteren Ecke an und das Bild schwang zur Seite. Ein in die Wand eingebauter Tresor kam zum Vorschein. Dieser Tresor war genauso groß wie das Bild, etwa einen Meter breit und einen Meter hoch.

Auf diesem Tresor befanden sich weder ein Tastenfeld noch Stellräder für eine Zahlenkombination. Tony legte seine Hand mittig auf die Stahltür, kurz zuckte er, dann schien der Stahl zu schmelzen und man konnte in den Tresor hineinsehen.

Jethro, der sich ebenfalls von seinem Lachflash erholt hatte, kam näher. Abby wischte sich die letzten Lachtränen aus den Augen und Ducky musste sich erst einmal auf das Bett setzen um wieder zu Luft zu kommen.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, das wir einen Tresor im Haus haben. Willst du mir vielleicht irgendetwas sagen, Tony?" Fragte Jethro seinen Liebsten, schlang seine Arme um dessen Bauch und legte eine Hand auf den noch flachen Bauch. Über Tonys Schulter hinweg sah er in den durchsichtigen Tresor. Dieser schien innen viel größer zu sein, als es von außen den Anschein hatte. In drei sichtbaren Fächern stapelten sich Akten, Pergamentrollen, Säckchen und Schachteln. Die Säckchen zogen ihn fast magisch an, doch bevor er in den Tresor greifen konnte, bekam er einen kräftigen Klaps auf die Finger. "AU!" rief er darauf. "Dann sei nicht so neugierig, Brummbär. Noch ist er nicht offen." "Nicht?" "Nein!" "Und warum nicht?" "Weil das eine weitere Sicherheitsvorkehrung ist." "Aha." Tony verdrehte leicht die Augen, dann schnappte er sich Jethros Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Bauch lag und drückte diese auf die unsichtbare Schutzwand des Tresors. Die Wand leuchtete hell auf, Jethro keuchte kurz auf und Tony lies die Hand seines Geliebten los. Zögernd nahm der Silberhaarige die Hand von der Wand, zurück blieb ein blutiger Handabdruck. Dieser verblasste und mit ihm verblasste das Licht. Irritiert sah er auf den Tresor. Dieser bildete mit einem Male ein Zahlenschloss aus. "*Was zum Teufel passiert hier?*" sagte der Silberhaarige zu sich selber, merkte aber nicht, das er mental seinen Seelepartner ansprach. In seinem Kopf hörte er ein Kichern. Leicht zog er seine Augenbraue hoch. Die anderen sahen die Beiden verwundert an, da sie nichts verstanden.

"Jetzt kannst du den Tresor ebenfalls öffnen. Ohne meine Hilfe. Das gerade war ein Blutschutz. Er funktioniert mit ein paar Tropfen Blut des Besitzers und ist mit einem biometrischen Sicherheitssystem zu vergleichen, wobei es hier keinen Finger- bzw Handabdruck oder Netzhautscan braucht. Das heißt, das dieser Tresor zur Zeit nur von uns beiden geöffnet werden kann. So und nun lass ihn uns mal aufmachen." erklärte Tony laut.

Tony nannte Jethro mental die Zahlen- und Drehkombination, die er drehte. Das Zahlenschloss schmolz zu einem Griff, den Tony packte, hinunter drückte und aufzog.

Tony nannte Jethro mental die Zahlen- und Drehkombination, die er drehte. Das Zahlenschloss schmolz zu einem Griff, den Tony packte, hinunter drückte und aufzog. Jethro lies Tony los und trat ein Stück zurück. Abby, Ducky, Jackson und auch Donato standen mit offenen Mündern vor dem Tresor. Dieser war nicht wie erwartet ein mal ein Meter groß, nein, die Wand von der Decke bis zum Boden schwang lautlos als zwei Meter breite Tür auf. "Wow!"

In dem Tresor waren große Fächer eingebaut. Jedes der 10 Fächer war bis oben hin gefüllt, 6 mit Akten und Papieren, 1 mit Goldbarren und die restlichen 3 mit bündeln voller Geld. "Tony, was ist das alles?" fragte Jethro entgeistert. So viel Geld hatte er das letzte Mal gesehen, als sie einen Schmugglerring hatten auffliegen lassen. Aber in Privathand? Er hätte nie vermutet, das so viel Geld in seinem Haus lagert. "Das ist unsere Altersvorsorge, mein Brummbär. Wenn wir durch irgentwelche Umstände nicht mehr arbeiten können oder wollen, haben wir wenigstens vorgesorgt. Sie es als Mitgift an." witzelte Tony zum Schluss. Er hatte die ganze Zeit in einem Fach mit Papierrollen gesucht und zog nun triumpfierend eine längliche Schachtel heraus. Dann schloss er die Tresortür wieder und sicherte sie wie immer. Zum Schluss kam das Bild wieder davor. Nun sah die Wand wieder wie zuvor aus.

Mit der Schachtel in der Hand drehte er sich um und sah seinem Geliebten ins Gesicht. Dieser starrte von der Wand zu Tony und wieder zurück. Er konnte nicht begreifen, das sie so viel Geld im Haus hatten. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, er hatte noch viel zu lernen. Aber zuerst wollte er wissen, wie viel Geld dort lagerte. Was ihn irritierte war, das Abby und Ducky sagten, welchen Wert das Bild hatte, als wüssten sie nichts von dem Tresor dahinter.  
Tony unterdessen öffnete die Schachtel, griff hinein und zog eine Art Stock heraus. Die Schachtel wurde auf die Komode gelegt. "Hallo mein alter Freund, ich hoffe du hast mich nicht vergessen." murmelte der Junge Mann zu dem Stock. Donato grinste nur, er wusste was das für ein Ding war. Für die meisten war es nur ein merkwürdig geformter Stock, für viele Magier war er fast Lebenswichtig. Dieser Stab war ein Zauberstab, der es weniger begabten Magiern erlaubte ihre Magie gebündelt zu fokussieren. Magier wie in ihrer Familie waren sehr selten und wurden dementsprechend gefördert und gefordert.

Der Stab in Tonys Hand spie goldgrüne Funken aus. Tony grinste, strich einmal zärtlich über den hellen Holzschaft und richtete den Stab ohne Vorwarnung auf Jethros Vater. Dieser keuchte auf als ihn ein hellblauer Strahl traf.

Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte, er leuchtete kurz auf und dann war alles vorbei. "Und? Bin ich wieder normal?" fragte er. "Ja, sind Sie." antwortete Tony und steckte den Stab in den Ärmel seines Sakkos. Dann verschwand er im angrenzenden Bad. Nach wenigen Minuten kam er mit nach hinten gegelten Haaren und einen dünnen Oberlippenbart zurück. Jethro spürte die Magie, die jetzt um Tony herumwaberte wie ein Schutzschild.

Jackson sah ihn skeptisch von oben bis unten an und fragte dann: "Und Sie wollen mein Schwiegersohn sein? Vorhin sah er noch anders aus!" Tony grinste, nahm den Oberlippenbart ab und erklärte dem irritierten Jackson Gibbs: "In diesen Bart ist sehr viel Magie eingewebt. Dadurch erkennen mich Menschen, die mich nicht kennen, nicht. Ich muss dazu sagen, das es bei Menschen allgemein gut klappt, bei magischen Wesen und Kreaturen klappt es meistens nicht, weil diese entweder den Geruch erkennen, durch die Magie hindurch sehen oder die Gedankegänge desjenigen lesen können. Übrigens bekommen wir gleich Besuch."

Überrascht liefen alle zum Fenster, unter dem gerade ein schwarzer Geländewagen hielt. Die Vordertüren schwangen auf und zwei Männer in langen beigen Mänteln stiegen aus. Der Beifahrer öffnete die Hintertür und zog einen groß gewachsenen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzer Kleidung heraus. Ihm folgte ein weiterer Mann in beige. Ohne auf Proteste des Schwarzgewandelten zu achten, zogen die Männer ihn an seinen auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen in Richtung Haus. Der Fahrer klopfte an die Haustür und wurde eingelassen. Sie hörten die tiefe Stimme Antonios die etwas von Ehrengast, Begleiten und Verhandlung sagte. Neugierig geworden schnappte Tony sich seinen Mantel und seinen Ehemann und lief ins Erdgeschoss. Jethro, der von Tony an der Hand mitgeschleift wurde, grinste als er den Fahrer des Geländewagens erkannte. Tony sah den Mann fragend an, als er am Fuße der Treppe ankam. Dieser grinste breit und meinte: "Du warst vor vier Tagen nicht mehr in der Verfassung etwas zu entscheiden, also hat das dein Mann übernommen." "Jethro, davon hast du mir ja gar nichts erzählt! Wieso erfahre ich das jetzt erst? Und Sam, du sagtest er hätte den Totenkopf auf dem Arm. Was passiert mit ihm und was ist mit Sirius?" Das DiNozzo- Oberhaupt schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

"Jethro, davon hast du mir ja gar nichts erzählt! Wieso erfahre ich das jetzt erst? Und Sam, du sagtest er hätte den Totenkopf auf dem Arm. Was passiert mit ihm und was ist mit Sirius?"

Das DiNozzo- Oberhaupt schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Gleich würde ihr Fahrer kommen und sein Sohn musste sich den neusten Klatsch anhören. Dabei hätten die beiden auch einfach telefonieren können.

"Black wurde freigesprochen. Er hat aber die Auflage bekommen, die modernen Gepflogenheiten und die Sprache zu erlernen. Dann wird er für die Minds oder das FBI arbeiten. Und Snape hat einen Deal bekommen. Er wird Informationen von Dumbledore und Voldy an uns weiterleiten. Dabei wird er magisch überwacht werden. Sollte er versuchen, die Banne zu lösen oder zu umgehen oder jemand anderes versucht es, wird er augenblicklich nach Guantanamo teleportiert, wo er dann in Haft genommen oder geschützt wird. Je nach dem. Eines hat er aber immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Und zwar die Suche nach einem Jungen namens Harry Potter. Du weisst nicht zufällig etwas darüber, Tony?" Während des Gespräches waren sie in die Küche gegangen und hatten am Tisch Platz genommen. Tony, der seinen Kopf in seiner Hand abgelegt hatte, sah den Vice Admiral skeptisch an und meinte: "Ja, den Jungen kenne ich. Wieso fragst du, Sam?" "Weil der Junge dann zurück nach GB muss und sich offenbar illegal hier aufhällt." Snape, der ebenfalls in die Küche gebracht und von den Soldaten bewacht wurde, schnaubte triumphierend. Er glaubte den Jungen wieder unter seiner Knute. "Es kommt nicht in Frage, das du den Jungen des Landes verweisen willst!" regte sich Tony auf. "Er ist kein amerikanischer Staatsbürger!" erhob Duley die Stimme. "Ist er wohl! Er ist..." "ILLEGAL HIER!" war die heftige Erwiderung des Vice Admirals. "ER IST DER SOHN MEINER VERSTORBENEN COUSINE UND WURDE VOR 13 JAHREN AUF LONG ISLAND GEBOREN UND ZWAR UNTER DEM NAMEN ALESANDRO FREDERICO DINOZZO! Du kannst gerne die Geburtsurkunden von Alex und Liliana sehen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst." hatte Tony seinen Freund erst angeschrien, so beruhigte er sich langsam wieder. Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, das sie bei dem Wortgefecht aufgesprungen waren und jetzt Nase an Nase über dem Küchentisch hingen und sich in die Augen sahen. Braungrün traf auf Grün. Erstaunt weiteten sich ihre Augen, dann blitzte in den grünen Augen der Schalk auf und das dazugehörige Gesicht bewegte sich so, das ihre Nasen einen Inuitkuss vollführten.  
Von dem Geschrei angelockt kamen auch die restlichen Mitglieder der Familie und der Freunde angestürmt. Gibbs fühlte angesichts des Inuitkusses eine heftige Welle Eifersucht hochwallen, doch just in dem Augenblick blickten ihn ein Paar sehr bekannte grüne Augen an. Einen Moment später wurde er auch schon angesprungen und heftig umarmt. Tony hatte sich wohl zusammen reißen müssen um nicht als Katze unter sein Hemd zu schlüpfen. "Du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig auf Sam zu sein. Er ist mein Kumpel, du bist mein ein und alles. Wie Will Turner zu seiner Elisabeth sagte: Du besitzt mein Herz, meine Liebe, es hat dir schon immer gehört. So oder so ähnlich hat er es gesagt." Jethro sagte daraufhin nichts, sondern küsste ihn nur leidenschaftlich.

Ein abfälliges Schnauben holte die Beiden in die Realität zurück. Tony drehte sich zu Snape um, der sie mit einem Ausdruck größten Ekels ansah. "Hast du was zu sagen Snape?" fragte Tony den schwarzhaarigen Tränkemeister. Dieser erwiderte gehässig: "Ihr seid widerwertig. So was sollte verboten werden. Nein halt, es ist verboten! Und was Potter angeht, dieser arrogante Bengel wurden in Godrics Hollow geboren und seine Mutter heißt Lily und kommt aus London. Und nicht aus diesem beschissenen Land." Seiner gefesselten Hände zum Trotz versuchte er auf die Versammelten loszugehen. Magie sammelte sich um seine Handgelenke und versuchte die Fesseln zu lösen. Tony reagierte eine zehntelsekunde vor Sam und den Soldaten. Er riss seinen Stab hoch und murmelte einige lateinische Formeln. Snape zuckte brüllend zurück, doch man konnte keinen Laut aus seinem Mund hören. Er sackte zuckend in sich zusammen und atmete keuchend. Ein kleines Blutrinnsal lief aus seinem Mundwinkel, er hatte sich anscheinend selber gebissen.  
Tony senkte langsam seinen Stab und Snape hörte auf zu zucken. "Was... was war das? Tony?" wurde er von mehreren Seiten bestürmt. Tony ging darauf nicht ein, er sah den keuchenden Mann auf dem Boden verächtlich an und meinte zu ihm: "Solltest du noch einmal versuchen meine Familie zu beleidigen oder anzugreifen werde ich es nicht dabei belassen. Hast du verstanden Snape?" dieser nickte schwach und sackte weiter in sich zusammen.  
"OK, Tony. Was war das und warum brauchst du einen Stab? Du weißt nämlich schon, das dieser Fluch nicht umsonst auf der roten Liste der für Zivilisten verbotenen Flüche steht." Tony nickte leicht, sah den blonden Marine an und meinte nur: "Du weißt schon, das die Rote Liste eine Ausnahmeregelung hat.

Tony nickte leicht, sah den blonden Marine an und meinte nur: "Du weißt schon, das die Rote Liste eine Ausnahmeregelung hat. Und zwar heißt es da unter §2: Die Flüche, die die Folterung, Bewusstseinsveränderung, Kontrolle und/ oder Tötung eines/r Menschen/ menschlichen Wesens/ magischen Wesens/ magischen Kreatur/ Tieres/ Tierwesens begünstigen und/ oder durch den Fluchsprecher willentlich beeinflusst werden sind nur bei akuter Gefährdung des Sprechers, seiner Familie, Normaler Menschen und/ oder der Orte, wie Einkaufszentren zur Betriebszeit, Bahnhöfen, öffentlichen Einrichtungen in denen Personen/ Wesen/ Tiere und Tierwesen magischer und nichtmagischer Natur gefährdet sind. Der Fluchsprecher hat sich danach den Behörden zu stellen, die Erinnerungen der fraglichen Zeit unverändert abzugeben und einen Fragebogen auszufüllen. Sollte er es nicht tun, kann die Familie des Geschädigten Klage einreichen oder Rache üben, ohne das die Behörden den Sprecher schützen können.  
Du siehst also Sam, ich hab das Gesetz auf meiner Seite. Zusätzlich können die Jungs da an der Wand bestätigen, das Snape seine Handfesseln aufgelöst hatte und mit einem Messer und einer blau leuchtenden Hand auf uns zu stürmen wollte. Moment mal. Hey ihr beiden, nicht träumen." Tony war zu den beiden Marines getreten und rüttelte an ihren Schultern. Sie fielen steif wie Bretter auf den Küchenfußboden. Vor Schreck sprang Tony zurück und prallte mit der Hüfte gegen die Tischkante. Leicht wimmernd griff er nach hinten um sich festzuhalten, Tränen stahlen sich in seine Augen. Langsam drehte er sich um die eigene Achse, so das er auf den Tisch sehen konnte. 'Genau auf links, scheiße tut das weh!' schimpfte er gedanklich. Duley sah seinem Freund besorgt hinterher, er wusste was mit Tonys Hüfte damals passierte, jedoch musste er erstmal seine versteinerten Leute befreien. Snape lag inzwischen vor sich hinschimpfend mit magieblockenden Fesseln in der Ecke. Das Abby ihn verstand, da sie ja Lippen lesen konnte, wusste er nicht.  
Doch Abby hatte besseres zu tun, als den britischen Tränkemeister zu beobachten. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren hauseigenen Giftmischer, wie Ziva ihn inzwischen liebevoll aufzog.  
Tony lies sich in Jethros Arme fallen, denn leider war die Küche zu klein für so viele Personen und so konnten sie sich auch nicht richtigt bewegen.  
Jethro zog seinen wimmernden Mann in die Arme und strich ihm leicht über den Rücken. Langsam lies er die Hand tiefer wandern, bis sie über seiner linken Hüfte lag. Vorsichtig strich er weiter hinunter, weit kam er nicht, da zuckte Tony bereits vor Schmerz zusammen. Tony biss in Jethros Hemd und wartete bis der gleißende Schmerz seine Hüfte verlies. Er spürte anhand der Vibrationen des Brustkorbes, das sein Ehemann den komandierenden Offizier nach seiner Verletzung fragte. Ehe dieser antwortete, schickte er alle anderen raus. "Das war vor einem Jahr, du weiß doch sicherlich noch dass du zu der Zeit einen Realitätsverlust hattest und ich mir zwei Wochen Urlaub genommen habe." antwortete Tony statt Sam. Gibbs und Duley sahen ihn durchdringend an. Duley, weil er das mit Gibbs nicht wusste und Gibbs, weil ihm der Realitätsverlust unangenehm war. "Naja, ich hatte schon vorher eine Anfrage bekommen, ob ich nicht für kurze Zeit wieder in den aktiven Dienst wechseln wolle. Ich habe zugestimmt. Es ging nach Bagdad, meine Einheit und ich sollten sozusagen Undercover für Ordnung sorgen. Wer würde wohl eine Handvoll Katzen, Hunde, Vögel und anderes Getier für Militär halten. Leider wurden wir entdeckt, warum, wie und woher die es wussten, keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall wurden wir mit einem Mal gejagt. Ich habe zwei Kugeln in die Hüften abbekommen, leider sitzen sie so komisch, dass wenn man versuchen würde sie zu entfernen, entweder ein Nervenkanal oder die Schlagader verletzt würde. Und ähm seit dem hab ich manchmal, wenn ich mich blöd stoße oder das Wetter umschwingt Schmerzen. Früher gabs dagegen einen Trank, jetzt muss ich auf den auf Schwangere konzipierten Trank warten. Nu weißt dus." nuschelte er am Schluss. Seufzend drückte Jethro Tony näher an sich und sah seinen Schwiegervater bittend an. Dieser verdrehte seine Augen, schnippte mit den Fingern und hielt eine kleine Phiole in der Hand. Diese übergab er seinem Sohn. Tony schluckte den Inhalt und bemerkte gleich eine Besserung.

Snape sah geschockt zu den Männern, nicht nur das der jüngere von ihnen ihn einige Minuten unter dem Cruciatus- Fluch gestellt hatte, nein, offensichtlich hatten die Amerikaner sogar eigene Gesetze um diese zu legalisieren. Und dann noch diese Aussage, warum er einen Stab nutzen würde, ob er sonst ein Handmagier war oder schon ein Gedankenmagier. Aber das war märchen. Obwohl, Snape war sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Was ihn auch irritierte, war die Tatsache, das diese beiden Männer offensichtlich zusammen waren.

Eine Beziehung wie diese wurde vom britischen Ministerium für Magie nicht toleriert und sollte eine solche zustande kommen und eventuell Kinder entstehen, die komplette Familie würde ausgelöscht werden. Mit großen Augen sah er wie der ältere Mann, der eben mit einem Schnipsen eien Phiole hergezaubert hatte, eine Hand an die Hüfte des Jüngeren legte. Die Augen, die vorher gerollt hatte, in Konzentration zusammengekniffen sagte er etwas zu ihm, was wohl überraschend war.

Tony war überrascht, als sein Vater ihm sagte, das die Kugeln nur noch im Muskel steckten und er sie problemlos entfernen könnte. Er sagte: "Es ist besser, wir entfehrnen sie jetzt, als wenn die Metaldetektoren am Flughafen anschlagen. Wir sind eh zu spät und ob wir jetzt noch zwei Stunden länger brauchen ist Jacke wie Hose." "Du hast recht, Dad. Mach!" Jethro, der Tony immer noch im Arm hielt, meinte: "Ich bin bei dir und halte dich. Wenn es nicht mehr geht, dann beiß mich einfach, Engelchen." Tony konnte dazu nichts sagen, er festigte seine Umarmung und kuschelte seinen Kopf in Jethros Halsbeuge. Sanft lächelnd strich Jethro über Tonys braune Mähne und nickte seinem Schwiegervater zu. Dieser stellte sich hinter seinen Sohn, legte seine Hand auf Tonys linke Hüfte und lies seine Magie fließen. Tony spannte sich in Jethros Armen an, er biss die Zähne zusammen und wimmerte auf. Sein Vater erhöhte die Magiezufuhr und die Kugel fuhr mit einem schmatzen aus der Hüfte. Dann setzte er die Hand etwas weiter nach hinten. Hier war es die gleiche Prozedur, Magie erhöhen, Kugel herausfliegen lassen und die verletzte Haut und Muskelpatie heilen. Nur war die letzte Kugel wohl schmerzhafter zu entfernen, denn Tony knickte ein. Wimmernd krallte er sich an seinem Mann fest, den Kopf an seiner Brust vergraben. Jethro strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und durch die braune Mähne. Vorsichtig flösste Antonio ihm einen starken Schmerztrank ein. "Danke, Dad. Aber warum musste das jetzt so schnell gehen?" "Weil du die eine Kugel in die Nervenbahn gedrückt hast, mit deiner Aktion vorhin." Sprachlos sah Tony seinen Vater an. Das hatte gar nicht bemerkt.

Snape, der vergessen in der Ecke saß, war erstaunt von dem Prozedere vor ihm. Es war ihm unklar, wie der Mann seinen Folterer geheilt hatte. Diese Menschen waren merkwürdig, diese Gesellschaft war merkwürdig. Er verstand es nicht und was noch schlimmer war, Black war hier und er hatte den Potter- Bengel noch immer nicht gefunden. Und das obwohl er sich sicher war, das dieses Balg hier war. Zu blöd, das er stumm geflucht worden war. Sonst würden die Typen da vorne etwas von ihm zu hören bekommen, so wahr er Severus Snape, die gefürchtete Fledermaus aus Hogwarts Kerkern war.

"Wie gehts dir, Tony?" "Sehr viel besser." kam der erstaunte Ausruf auf Jethros Frage. Grinsend hüpfte er auf dem Bein um die Hüfte zu belasten, es kam aber kein Schmerz. "Dad, du bist ein Genie. Wow, danke!" umarte er seinen grinsenden Vater. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den in der Ecke hockenden, grübelnden Severus Snape. "Na, willst du auch noch was sagen, bevor wir los müssen?" zog er den Schwarzgewandelten auf. Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sah ihn durchdringend an und nickte leicht. Ein kurzer Schnippser mit dem Zauberstab seines Peinigers und er spürte wie der Zauber von ihm abfiel. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, ein fast unsichtbares Lächeln flog über seine Lippen als er begann zu sprechen: "Zuerst einmal würde ich gerne wissen, wo ich bin. Und dann wo Potter ist!" normalerweise würde jedem ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken laufen, jedoch die Leute lächelten höhnisch auf. "Glaubst du im Ernst, mit diesem Blich und dieser Tonlage würdest du uns Angst einjagen? Falsch gedacht! Und zur Information Snape, du bist hier in meinem Haus und du hast meine Familie beleidigt und angegriffen. Es ist also gerechtfertigt, wenn du gefesselt bleibst. Und was Harry Potter angeht, der ist Tot. Find dich damit ab." sagte Gibbs klirrend kalt. Snape versuchte sich klein zu machen in seiner Ecke, vor diesem Mann hatte er angst. Die ganze Haltung sprach von Stärke und Autorität, nicht wie vor einigen Minuten von Sorge und aufrichtiger Liebe. Und die Augen erst, man sagte ihm nach harte unergründliche Augen zu haben, aber der Mann vor ihm hatte Augen die ihm direkt in die Seele zu blicken schienen. Dieser harte unbarmherzige Blick in dem sonst ausdruckslosen Gesicht lies ihm eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper bekommen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, diese ganzen Leute waren nicht zum Spaß hier und sich mit ihnen anzulegen wäre Selbstmord. "Tut mir leid." piepste er. 'Was ist los mit mir? Warum habe ich solche Angst vor ihm und warum...' unsanft wurde Snape aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er wurde hochgerissen und hingestellt, dann kam der Silberhaarige auf ihn zu, stellte sich genau vor ihn und grollte: "Wenn du meinem Mann und meinen Freunden irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten machst Snape, wird die Welt nicht groß genug sein, kein Loch klein genug.

"Wenn du meinem Mann und meinen Freunden irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten machst Snape, wird die Welt nicht groß genug sein, kein Loch klein genug. Ich werde dich finden und umbringen. Hast du mich verstanden?" Snape schluckte schwer und nickte langsam. Er war froh, das er wieder ging.

"Langsam müssen wir los. Sonst ist es Nacht, bis wir in GB ankommen." sagte Antonio mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Sie nickten zustimmend und verließen die Küche, Snape wurde von zwei Soldaten flankiert aus dem Raum gebracht.

Vor dem Haus wartete bereits ein gewaltiger Hummer mit laufendem Motor. Die Marines setzten den staunenden Snape auf die Rückbank und schnallten ihn an. Mit offenem Mund besah er sich den Innenraum des Wagens. Dieser war magisch aufgepeppt worden und bot nun 12 Personen einen großzügigen Sitzplatz. Jedoch wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Male nach draußen gelenkt, wo die Familie die sieben Reisenden verabschiedete. Und wieder einmal stellte er in den letzten Tagen die britisch- magische Gesetzführung in Frage. Denn dieser Mann, der der Vater von dem Mann war, der ihn im Haus unter den Crutiatusfluch gestellt hatte, hatte offenbar insgesamt fünf Kinder. Ihm fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, durch die offene Hintertür hörte er was gesprochen wurde. Eine Nichte mit Sohn und bereits ein Enkelkind von dem Folterer. Leider hatte er sich die Namen nicht gemerkt, doch als er diesen Enkel sah, machte es 'klick' hinter seiner Stirn. Alexander wurde er genannt, hörte er heraus, genau der selbe Name, den seine beste Freundin ihrem Sohn geben wollte. Er riss die Augen auf, das konnte nicht sein. Da hatte er den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht gesehen, er erinnerte sich wieder an alles. Lily hatte es geschafft ihn und James an einen Tisch zu setzen und sich auszusprechen. Er wurde Pate eines wunderschönen Jungen mit grünen Augen und rotem Haarflaums, der mit der Zeit dunkler wurde. Jedoch kam einmal Dumbledore zu besuch, er selber war gerade auf Patenbesuch, und belegte den Jungen mit einem Fluch, der ihm das Aussehen von James gab. Ihm selber wurde das Gedächtnis gelöscht und wieder auf Hass auf Potter gestellt. Dumbledore verschwand wieder, nahm ihn mit und nur kurze Zeit später erreichte Voldemort das Haus und tötete alle, bis auf Harry/ Alexander. Und er lies seinen von Dumbledore eingeplanzten Hass an seinem Patenkind aus. Ihm schnürte sich die Brust zu, er musste hier raus. Wie wahnsinnig kämpfte er mit dem Gurt, bis zwei starke Arme ihn befreiten und aus dem Wagen halfen. Die Handschellen wurden gelöst und er sackte schwer atmend auf dem Bürgersteig auf die Knie.

"Alles in Ordnung, Snape?" fragte Tony den am Boden sitzenden. Langsam ging er vor ihm in die Hocke. "Wer... Sie?" fragte Snape keuchend. "Mein Name ist Anto..." "Antonio DiNozzo," unterbrach er ihn. Snape hatte sich beruhigt und sprach weiter: "Sie sind Lilys Cousin und werden Tony genannt. Bevor Sie Fragen, sie hat es mir selbst gesagt. Als ich den Jungen gerade gesehen habe, ist mir alles wieder eingefallen. James und ich, wir hatten Frieden geschlossen, leider passte Dumbledore das gar nicht. Er hat alles versucht uns gegeneinander aufzuwiegeln. Er war es auch, der mich zu Voldemort trieb." Snape wischte sich über das Gesicht und sah in geschockte Gesichter. Er versuchte ein Lächeln, allerdings sah es etwas gequält aus und so erzählte er weiter. "Die beiden machten mich zu Alexanders Paten. Er war so ein süßes Baby, mit großen grünen Augen und rotem Haarflaum. Richtig aufgeweckt war er, konnte schon früh krabbeln und begann langsam zu sprechen. Im laufe der Zeit wurden die hellroten Haare immer dunkler, sie waren nachher fast dunkelrot. An einem Tag änderte sich alles. Dumbledore kam zu besuch, ich war gerade mit Lily bei Alex und sie erzählte mir von ihrem Plan mit Mann und Kind nach Amerika zu gehen. Er kam hoch und hörte es! Dumbledore wurde wütend, er fauchte und schrie. James wollte ihn beruhigen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Dumble sandte einen Fluch nach mir, die Auswirkungen spürte ich erst später. Auf Lily und James Geheiß floh ich aus Godrics Hollow und versteckte mich zu Hause. Am nächsten Tag las ich in der Zeitung das der dunkle Lord abends auch noch da gewesen war. Mir war das egal, ich trauerte Lily hinterher. Als ihr Sohn zehn Jahre später nach Hogwarts kam, fühlte ich nur Hass für ihn. An das Versprechen, das ich Lily gab ihren Sohn zu schützen erinnerte ich mich noch. Allerdings war es mit Widerwillen gepaart. Ich zeigte ihm meinen Widerwillen und die Abscheu die ich gegenüber seinem Vater empfand. Die letzten zwei Jahre habe ich ihm das Leben sehr schwer gemacht. Als ich hörte das die halbe Familie Dursley verschwunden ist, und Dumbledore nichts deswegen unternommen hat nahm ich seinen Schulbrief an mich, belegte die Eule mit einem Ortungszauber und folgte ihr hier her. Und den Rest kennt ihr." schloss Snape seine Geschichte. Müde saß er auf dem Bürgersteig und sah die Familie insbesonde Alexander mit einer Stummen Bitt

Müde saß er auf dem Bürgersteig und sah die Familie insbesonde Alexander mit einer Stummen Bitte um Vergebung an.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Dad löste sich Alex von seiner Familie und ging auf Snape zu. Er lies sich auf ein Knie sinken und sah dem Zaubertrankmeister fest in die Augen. Nach einer kurzen Weile sagte er: "Ich glaube Ihnen, Professor Snape. Und Sie sind neben Sirius wirklich mein Pate?" Snape nickte nur, er konnte dem Jungen nicht in die Augen sehen. Umso erstaunter war er, als er dünne Kinderarme um seinen Hals fühlte. "Danke Alex." sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. Alex gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte zurück zu seinem Vater der ihn in seine Arme schloss.

Snape sah zu DiNozzo hinauf. "Ich werde alles tun um Alex zu beschützen. Egal was ihr dafür verlangt. Ich tu alles!" sagte er mit entschlossener Stimme. Tony sah dem Schwarzgewandelten fest in die Augen, der andere hielt dem stechenden Blick mit der selben Intensität stand. Schließlich nickte der Italiener und stand auf. Die Marines stellten den britischen Tränkemeister wieder auf die Füße. "Dann werde ich die Zauber lösen, die auf Sie gelegt wurden. Wenn Sie uns ja jetzt freiwillig helfen." meinte Tony zu Snape und schickte sich an seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, doch Snape protestierte: "Was ist wenn Dumbledore das rausbekommt. Ich will kein Risiko eingehen und wenn Dumbledore mich durchschaut, kann ich den Zauber aktivieren und die ganzen Informationen werden trotzdem übermittelt." Die strähnigen Haare fielen ihm wild ins Gesicht, er focht einen inneren Kampf aus. Bei diesem Kampf ging es um die Loyalität gegenüber Dumbledore und seiner Verantwortung als Patenonkel. Jetzt erinnerte er sich an ein indianisches Sprichwort, das ihm Lily einmal nannte:  
Ein alter Indianer erzählt seinem Enkel:"In meiner Seele wohnen zwei Wölfe: einer ist der Wolf der Dunkelheit, der Angst, des Misstrauens und der Verzweiflung. Der andere ist der Wolf des Lichts und der Liebe, der Lust und der Lebensfreude." Der Enkel fragt:" Und welcher Gewinnt?" Der Indianer antwortet:"Der, den ich füttere."

Ja, so ging es ihm jetzt auch. Jahrelang hatte er seinen dunklen Wolf gefüttert, nun musste er seinen hellen Wolf füttern. Aber das war schwerer als gedacht, denn der dunkle Wolf wollte seinen Anteil haben. Und doch wusste er das sein heller Wolf die Oberhand gewinnen würde. Doch dafür musste er auch was tun und das erste was er tun musste war Dumbledore abzuschwören. "Ich schwöre hiermit den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, der Familie DiNozzo und meinem Patenkind Alessandro Frederico DiNozzo meine Treue und werde ihnen mit Leib, Seele und Magie dienen."

Die DiNozzos, die Agenten und die Marines sahen den inneren Kampf des britischen Tränkemeisters. Erstaunt sahen sie zu, wie er einen magischen Schwur sprach und ein starker Wind um sie herumwehte. Noch merkwürdiger wurde es als der Brite zu leuchten begann und sich auf seinem Handgelenk die amerikanische Flagge und das Wappen der DiNozzos, ein rautenformiges Schild das von sieben Zauberstäben umgeben war und von einen gewaltigen D in der Mitte dominiert wurde, bildete. Snape bemerkte die Wappen und ihm fiel eine Merkwürdigkeit auf. "Warum ist innerhalb des Ds das Wappen von Hogwarts?" irritiert sah Tony sich das Handgelenk an. Dan fing er an zu lachen:"Das passiert jedem Magier der Amerika seine treue schwört aber nicht hier geboren wurde oder keine amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft hat. Die Flagge bedeutet, das Sie nun amerikanischer Staatsbürger sind und das andere Wappen bedeutet Sie sind jetzt ein Teil der DiNozzo Familie. Das Hogwartswappen bedeutet, das Sie ein Mitglied der Hauptfamilie sind. Und unter diesen Umständen würde ich sagen, wir hören mit dem blöden GeSietze auf und fangen an uns zu Dutzen. Na was ist?" ein riesiges Grinsen zierte Tonys Gesicht. Die Marines hielten jetzt abstand und Tony zog den Briten einfach am Ärmel zu seinem Vater. Dieser gab nach eindringlicher Beobachtung des Gelenkes sein OK und begrüsste den Neu- Amerikaner in der Familie. Sam Duley prüfte die Wappen noch einmal auf ihre Echtheit und verfasste dann ein Papier, das einer der Marines an das Pentagon, die Einwanderungsbehörde und das Weiße Haus weiterleiten würde. Damit würde die Einbürgerung rechtens werden. Er klärte ihn dann noch über seine Rechte und Pflichten auf, auch das ihm seine neuen Papiere auf dem Postweg ausgehändigt werden würden.  
Snape schwirrte der Kopf, das waren einfach zu viele Informationen auf einmal.

Tony bugsierte den nachdenklichen Snape in den Wagen. Nacheinander stiegen Fornell, Sacks, ihre Kollegin, Ziva, Tim und Antonio ein. Sie winkten den zurückbleibenden zu und verschwanden aus ihrem Sichtfeld in Richtung Hauptstrasse. Nach etwa einer Stunde Fahrtzeit erreichten sie den JFK Flughafen. Dort stiegen sie in einen Privatjet und hoben ab Richtung Good Old England.

Seufzend ließen sie sich in die gemütlichen Sitze fallen. "Endlich kanns losgehen." seufzte Antonio.

"Endlich kanns losgehen." seufzte Antonio. Eine Stewardess kam zum DiNozzo Oberhaupt und erklärte ihm, das sie nun starten würden. Dieser nickte nur und hies die anderen sich anzuschnallen.

Das Flugzeug hob ab und schon kurze Zeit waren sie in der Luft. Agent Donovan unterhielt sich entspannt mit Antonio, Tony setzte Ziva und Tim ins Bild, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten und die beiden wiederum erzählten ihm was im Büro vorgefallen war. Fornell las sich die Akten zu diesem Fall und Ratgeber über Verhaltensweisen mit den magischen Mitbürgern durch. Und Sacks sah schweigend aus dem Fenster, seine Laune sank stetig. Snape hatte sich hinter einem Buch versteckt, doch er beobachtete von allen unbemerkt seine Mitreisenden. Seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit galt Agent Sacks, der sich über irgendetwas aufzuregen schien.  
Eine Stewardess brachte Getränke und Knabbereien.

Nachdem sie nun fast fünf Stunden in der Luft waren, platzte Sacks der Kragen. Er sah wie Tony DiNozzo mit David, McGee und Donovan lachte, wie DiNozzo senior mit Snape über irgendetwas fachsimpelte und wie Fornell sich in einem Buch vergraben hatte. Er war es leid immer der Außenseiter zu sein. Er bemerkte in seiner Wut die taxierenden Blicke seiner Mitreisenden nicht, nicht das leicht gehässige Grinsen des schwarzhaarigen Tränkemeisters.  
"JETZT REICHTS MIR! SAGEN SIE MIR JETZT ENDLICH WAS HIER VORGEHT! JEDER WEISS WAS LOS IST NUR ICH NICHT!" rastete Sacks aus. Snape grinste fies, er sah in die Runde und sah, das seine Mitreisenden Sacks verächtlich bis höhnisch ansahen. Nur Fornell war dieser Ausbruch sichtlich peinlich. Dabei hatte er dem dunkelhäutigen Agenten noch vor ihrer Abreise aus Washington DC alles noch einmal erklärt. "Sacks, Sie wissen doch dass ich Ihnen noch vor unserer Abreise alles lang und breit erklärt habe. Wir fliegen nach London um dort beim Scotland Yard die Aussagen von Petunia DiNozzo ehemals Dursley, ihrem Sohn Alphons und ihrem Neffen Alexander abzugeben und danach die finanztechnischen Unterlagen der DiNozzos in Großbritannien einzusehen. Wir haben dabei die Aufgabe der Zeugen und Bodyguards für den Don übernommen. Wenn Sie damit allerdings ein Problem haben, sagen Sie das an Besten frühzeitig. Haben Sie das Verstanden Agent Sacks?" fragte Fornell eindringlich. Es konnte sich keine Fehler erlauben. Und wenn Sacks meinte aus der Rolle fallen zu müssen, war seine Chance seine Angebetete Allegra Petunia zu Heiraten zu nichte gemacht. Obwohl, wenn es so darüber nachdachte kam eine Hochzeit gar nicht so sehr in Frage. Denn sie kannten sich erst ein paar Tage. Und in dieser Zeit, in diesen paar Tagen hatte es gemerkt das seine früheren Partnerschaften nicht das wahre waren. Gut es hatte Emily aus erster Ehe mit Diane. Sie hatte Alphons. Das war doch ein gutes Anfang. Und jetzt sollte es sich die Chance von seinen Untergebenen zu nichte machen lassen? Nein, das würde er nicht zu lassen. Sacks sah bleich aus und irgendwie war es geschrumpft. Obwohl, Ron Sacks hatte wirklich einmal eine derartige Standpauke verdient. So wie er DiNozzo immer behandelte. Und jetzt wo dieser offenbar auch noch Schwanger war, war die Gefahr von Gibbs massakriert zu werden noch um ein vielfaches gestiegen und er traute auch den Oberhaupt der Familie eine solche Bluttat zu. Immerhin war er ja als Kopf einer Weltweit operierenden Mafiafamilie derjenige der solche Befehle gab. Unsanft wurde Tobias aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen als der Pilot verkündete das sie in weniger als einer halben Stunde in London landen würden. "Wie ist denn das möglich?" fragte ein etwas zurecht gestutzter Agent Sacks. Mit leisem Lachen in der Stimme meinte Antonio nur : "Wir haben unsere Flugzeit ein wenig abgekürzt. So um die acht neun Stunden ungefähr." erklärte das DiNozzo Oberhaupt gelangweilt, "weiß jeder wie es sich zu verhalten hat?" war seine Frage. Ein lautstarkes einstimmiges JA erfolgte promt. Die letzten Kravatten wurden in die richtige Lage gezogen, Jackets richtig geknöpft und Haare gerichtet. Rachel hatte ihm geraten den schwarzen Anzug gegen einen weißen zu tauschen und dazu einen weißen Hut mit schwarzem Hutband zu tragen. Dies tat er auch mit Freuden. Dann setzten sie zur Landung an.

Am Flughafen war die Hölle los. Die Passagiere an Terminal warteten gespannt auf ihren Flug, als jedoch bekannt wurde das dies ein Privatflugzeug war, war die Empörung groß. Doch sie sagen wer aus den Flugzeug stieg waren sie still. Sie hatten Angst vor diesen Männern und Frauen. Die so düster und gefährlich wirkten. Einige Mitarbeiter der Flughafens riefen die Polizei. Diese kam auch ganz schnell um nach der Ursache dieser Massenpanik zu suchen. Der zuständige Beamte war zufälligerweise niemand anderer als Brian Dietzen, Tonys Freund von Scotland Yard. Erstaunt sah dieser zu der schwarzgekleideten Delegation.

"Guten Tag die Herren und Damen. Willkommen in Großbritannien. Ich hoffe Ihr Flug war angenehm. Wollen wir dann zum Scotland Yard fahren?" fragte Dietzen.

"Guten Tag die Herren und Damen. Willkommen in Großbritannien. Ich hoffe Ihr Flug war angenehm. Wollen wir dann zum Scotland Yard fahren?" fragte Dietzen. Antonio sagte für seine Mitreisenden zu und sie folgten dem Chief Inspector zu dessen Fahrzeugen. Die Leute auf den Flughafen waren sehr überrascht über diese Wendung. Doch nur kurze Zeit später hatten sie den ganzen Vorfall bereits vergessen.

Auf den Weg zum Scotland Yard sprachen sie kein Wort. Sie hielten vor dem Gebäude und stiegen aus. Geschlossen traten sie in das Gebäude und hinterließen einen fast unheimlichen Eindruck. Die Mitarbeiter und Ermittler des Scotland Yard sahen ihnen mit offenen Mündern hinterher.  
In seinem Büro angekommen setzte sich Antonio vor den Schreibtisch, Brian dahinter. Er suchte einige Akten aus seinen Schrank und legte sie den DiNozzo Oberhaupt zur Ansicht hin. Tony, Ziva, Tim, Snape und Fornell standen um das Oberhaupt herum. Agent Donovan und Agent Sacks standen vor der Bürotür und hielten sozusagen Wache. Sie ließen keinen herein. In inneren hatte sich eine schwere Stimmung breitgemacht, die Aussagen von Den drei Flüchtlingen wurde mehr Gewicht beigemessen, da ihre Aussagen von Ärzten bestätigt wurden. Die Aussage von Dursley betreffend des angeblichen Überfalls wurde nicht bestätigt. Somit konnte diese Anzeige gegen unbekannt ad acta gelegt werden. Und die Anzeige gegen Dursley wegen häuslicher Gewalt, Kindesmisshandlung, versuchter Vergewaltigung und versuchten Mordes wurde geschrieben und zur Staatsanwaltschaft geschickt. Nun mussten sie nur noch abwarten war das Gericht dazu sagen würde.

"In Ordnung, lassen Sie uns über das weitere Vorgehen unterhalten, Chief Inspector Dietzen." meinte Antonio als die Akten wieder im Schrank verstaut waren. Brian nickte und schloss die Rolläden seines Büros. "Mit der Übergabe der Akten und Untersuchungsprotokolle werden wir die Staatsanwaltschaft und das Gericht von der Schuld Vernon Dursleys überzeugen können und somit die Verurteilung und Inhaftierung dieses Menschen befürworten. Es kann ja schließlich nicht sein dass ein Familienvater seinen Neffen als Sündenbock und Sandsack für seine Unzulänglichkeiten missbraucht. Da ich denke, dass Ihre Familie in Ruhe gelassen werden soll, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen vier Dummies herzustellen. Drei die Ihren Familienmitgliedern entsprechen und einer der Sirius Black entspricht. Diesem werden wir mit einem Kopfschuss präparieren und der Presse Mitteilen, das es den Scotland Yard gelungen ist diesen Massenmörder zur Strecke zu bringen. Allerdings hat es seine drei letzten Opfer da bereits getötet. Mit den drei Dummies werden wir ähnlich vorgehen und ihnen die gleichen verletzungen beifügen. In diesem Fall dachte ich an aufschlitzen der Kehle. Und das ganze lassen wir auf den Gelände der alten Hafens in London stattfinden. War halten Sie davon Don Antonio?" Antonio, der während der Ausführungen der Chiefs eine Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben gezogen hatte, meinte sachlich: "Sie haben sich das ja schon gut zurechtgelegt. Ich stimme Ihrem Plan zu. Ich hoffe für Sie das alles glatt läuft. Sonst können Sie sich auf war gefasst machen. Sehen Sie zu dass alles noch diese Tage über die Bühne geht. Gut, wo wir das nun geklärt haben denke ich wir sollten in Richtung Winkelgasse gegen und bei Gringotts nach dem Rechten sehen." "Gut, ich werde alles veranlassen und persönlich beaufsichtigen. Und ich werde Sie zu Gringotts begleiten. Es wäre vielleicht besser, falls es von der Seite der Bank zu erneuten Anzeigen kommen sollte." erklärte Dietzen, er erhob sich steckte seine Dienstwaffe und Dienstmarke ein, zog die Rolläden wieder hoch und öffnete die Bürotür. Auch das DiNozzo Oberhaupt erhob sich, knöpfte sein Jacket wieder zu und setzte sich den weißen Hut mit schwarzem Hutband auf. Dann ging die Gruppe geschlossen hinaus. "Sir, eines würde mich jetzt doch interessieren" begann Tim McGee, "warum hat Tony Sie an Telefon Kanalratte genannt?" Brian lachte, diese Frage hatte es früher oder Später erwartet. Auch Tony grinste, hatte er doch noch niemandem seiner Freunde oder seiner Familie die Bedeutung dieser Spitznamen erleutert. "Nun Agent McGee, diesen Namen gab mir Tony vor vielen Jahren aufgrund der Tatsache, das ich auch noch im tiefsten Dreckloch Beweise und andere Anhaltspunkte gefunden habe. Tony hingegen bekam von mir den Spitznamen Warzenschwein, weil er überall wo es gekämpf hat ein Schlachtfeld hinterlassen hat. Das war schlimmer als eine Horde Warzenschweine. Aber leider haben wir nur während unserer Ausbildung zusammen gearbeitet. Ich wurde zurück nach Großbritannien geschickt und er machte Karriere beim Marinechor. Tja, es war Schicksal das wir unsere Telefonnummern nicht verlegt haben und ich noch immer beim Scotland Yard bin. Ich hoffe damit habe ich Ihre Frage einigermaßen beantwortet Agent McGee." McGee nickte auf die Erklärung des Chiefs.

"Nun Agent McGee, diesen Namen gab mir Tony vor vielen Jahren aufgrund der Tatsache, das ich auch noch im tiefsten Dreckloch Beweise und andere Anhaltspunkte gefunden habe. Tony hingegen bekam von mir den Spitznamen Warzenschwein, weil er überall wo er gekämpf hat ein Schlachtfeld hinterlassen hat. Das war schlimmer als eine Horde Warzenschweine. Aber leider haben wir nur während unserer Ausbildung zusammen gearbeitet. Ich wurde zurück nach Großbritannien geschickt und er machte Karriere beim Marine Corps. Tja, es war Schicksal das wir unsere Telefonnummern nicht verlegt haben und ich noch immer beim Scotland Yard bin. Ich hoffe damit habe ich Ihre Frage einigermaßen beantwortet Agent McGee." McGee nickte auf die Erklärung des Chiefs. Ein Wagen fuhr vor und ein junger Mann in der Uniform eines Bobbys, eines britischen Streifenpolizisten, stieg aus. "Chief Inspector Dietzen, der Wagen den Sie bestellt haben, Sir." sprach der Mann zackig und sallutierte. Dietzen nahm es mit einem einfachen Antippen seines imaginären Hutes hin und meinte: "Danke Mayer." Der Bobby entfernte sich und Dietzen ließ seine Besucher in den Wagen einsteigen. Der Wagen war eine Mercedes Limosine, die im Innenraum magisch vergrößert war, sodass sie alle genügent Platz hatten, es von außen aber nicht auffiel. Dann fuhren sie in Richtung einer schmuddeligen Bar namens 'Tropfender Kessel'. "Was ist das denn für ein Ort?" fragte Ziva angewiedert. Außer Snape und den DiNozzos verzogen alle voller Abscheu ihr Gesicht. Rachel schüttelte sich vor Ekel, als sie sich vorstellte wie es im inneren aussehen musste. "Das ist der "Tropfende Kessel". Eine relativ beliebte Bar mit Zimmervermietung für die Besucher der Winkelgasse. Zumindest wenn man Kakerlaken und Wanzen in seinem Bett mag. Aber wir müssen hier ja nicht übernachten. So dann wollen wir mal." Brian machte anstalten die Tür zu öffnen, da griff Snape ein. "Ich werde mich hier von Ihnen verabschieden. Wenn Sie möchten treffen wir vor in einer halben Stunde bei Gringotts. Nicht das Sie mich falsch verstehen, aber es wäre nicht so gut wenn wir gemeinsam hineingehen würden. Wenn Dumbledore davon erfährt, bin ich meinen Job und mein Leben schneller los als Sie Schach sagen können." "Gut, gegen Sie schon mal vor Severus. Wir treffen vor dann in einer halben Stunde bei der Bank. Viel Glück." wünschte Tony dem Tränkemeister. Snape nickte ihnen zu und verschwand mit einem Knall der sich wie eine Fehlzündung eines Motors anhörte aus dem Wagen.  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?" kam es genervt von Sacks. "AU, hören Sie auf mich zu schlagen Donovan!" rief er und jaulte wieder auf. Rachel Donovan schlug dem dunkelhäutigen Agenten wieder auf den Oberarm. Mit schmerzverzertem Gesicht sah es seinen Vorgesetzten an. Dieser achtete nicht auf das Geschehen und ließ Donovan weiter Sacks bearbeiten. "Sag mal Tony, was ist Gringotts eigentlich für eine Bank. Ich meine, du redest bei manchen Fällen auch von dieser Bank. Was ist so besonderes daran?" wurde Tony von Ziva und Tim gefragt, Tobias Fornell versuchte gar nicht erst seine Neugier zu verbergen. Sacks versuchte auch etwas von der Unterhaltung mit zu bekommen. Nur leider wurde dieser immer noch von Agent Donovan malträtiert und angeschrien. Antonio schüttelte über dieses Vehalten nur den Kopf und schien sich dann wieder in seine Gedankenwelt zurückzuziehen. Zwischendurch lächelte es kurz oder verzog mitleidig oder ärgerlich den Mund. Das jedoch schien keiner außer seinem Sohn zu bemerken, da dieser ihm ein kaum sichtbares Zeichen gab und dieser nur kurz nickte.  
Tony sah seine Freunde an und versuchte einfache Worte zu finden, Worte die nicht allzu verstörend wirkten. "Gringotts ist die einzigste Bank, die die britisch magische Gemeinschaft kennt. Sie operiert weltweit, daher haben wir in Amerika auch Filialen in den größeren Städten. Genauso wie magische Einkaufsstraßen. Hier liegen sie versteckt und unauffindbar für die normalen Bürger dieser Insel. Gringotts wird von Kobolden geführt. Sehr schlaue und gewiefte Geschäftsmänner die vor allem auf die Erzielung höher Gewinne für ihre Bank aus sind. In Amerika haben sie in der magischen und der normalen Welt, sag ich mal so, haben sie Filialen. In der magischen Welt führen sid die Geschäfte selber, in der normalen Welt haben sie menschliche oder menschenähnliche Mitarbeiter um die Bankgeschäfte da zu erledigen. Wenn wir gleich durch die Winkelgasse gehen bleiben wir alle in Formation. Für Ausflüge und staunendes Stehenbleiben haben wir keine Zeit. Wenn ihr stehen bleibt und euch umseht, als wenn ihr es noch nie gesehen hättet, was ihr ja auch nicht habt, dann sind wir am Arsch. Die Leute hier wollen nämlich keine normalen Menschen hier haben. Es reicht ihnen schon, wenn zu Schuljahresbeginn die sogenannten "Muggelgeborenen" mit ihren Eltern hier einfallen. Also fallt nicht auf. Bei Gringotts passt auf, die haben da oft Goldstücke so groß wie Fahrradreifen und größer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Also fallt nicht auf. Bei Gringotts passt auf, die haben da oft Goldstücke so groß wie Fahrradreifen und größer, riesige Edelsteine und vieles mehr. Die komplette Eingangshalle besteht aus feinstem weißen Marmor und hat goldene Türgriffe und Kronleuchter. Lasst euch nicht anmerken, daß ihr das erste mal dort seit. Bei Kindern ist es in Ordnung, die Erwachsenen müssen daran gewöhnt sein. Und jetzt kommt, wir müssen los sonst kommen wir zu spät. Und denkt an meine Worte, auch Sie Sacks. Ansonsten sind Sie fällig. Verstanden?" fragte Tony in die Runde.

Bejahendes Gemurmel ertönte von allen. Tony öffnete die Wagentür und stieg aus. Als nächstes folgten Dietzen und Ziva, dann Antonio mit Tim und Fornell und zum Schluss Sacks und Rachel. "Der Eingang zur Winkelgasse liegt hinter diesem Pub. Da müssen wir durch. Bleibt nicht stehen, seht euch nur unauffällig um. Dann los." impfte Tony seine Freunde und reihte sich an der Spitze neben Dietzen ein, der nach wenigen Schritten die Führung übernahm. In dieser Formation traten sie in den Pub ein. Sechs schwarzgekleidete Männer und Frauen, die einen Mann in weiß flankierten und ein Mann mit wehendem beigen Trenchcoat und grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck verursachten bei den Gästen des Pubs ein mulmiges Gefühl. Rachel rümpfte die Nase, sie wollte schnell wieder hier heraus, ihr schien es, als würden ihre Füße am Boden festkleben würden. Den Männern ihrer Gruppe schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Besonders Sacks musste sich zusammenreißen, um nichts abfälliges zu sagen. Der Schankraum war düster und speckig. Tische und Stühle waren schwarz vom Kaminruß und Raucherqualm. Die Öllampen an den Wänden gaben nur spärliches Licht, die Ecken des Raumes waren in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Finstere Gestalten hatten sich dort versammelt und steckten mit dem Eintreffen der Gruppe die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten. Der Wirt sah die Gruppe verständnislos an, er wischte den Tresen ab und beobachtete die Gruppe argwöhnisch.

Brian Dietzen führte die Gruppe so schnell wie möglich aus der Spelunke heraus in den Hinterhof. Er trat an die Backsteinmauer und klopfte mit der Hand an eine Reihe von Ziegelsteinen in unterschiedlicher Reihenfolge über den Mülltonnen. Staunend beobachteten sie wie die Backsteinmauer vor ihnen zur Seite glitt und sich zu einem gewaltigen Tor formte. Auf Komando legten sie sich alle Masken auf. Masken eines gleichgültigen und gleichzeitig aroganten Gesichtsausdruckes. Dann schritten sie durch das Tor in die belebte Winkelgasse. Die Leute drängten sich vor den Läden, sie handelten, lachten und unterhielten sich miteinander. Jedoch wurden sie still als die schwarzgekleidete Gruppe vorbei lief. Sie ließen sich nichts anmerken, aber sie waren erstaunt was es alles hier gab und die Gebäude die so schief und krumm standen. Jenseits der Schwerkraft, nur von Magie zusammen und aufrecht marschierten auf ein großes weißes Gebäude zu, immerzu von den Augen der gaffenden Menge verfolgt. "Was sind sind das für Viecher?" fragte Sacks flüsternd. "Das sind Kobolde, und jetzt ruhe!" raunte Donovan zurück. Zwar war keiner von ihnen mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, doch sie hielten sich an das Schweigegebot. Sie liefen die Marmornen Treppen hinauf, Zivas Blick ging für einen Moment zum Türsturz und sie musste schlucken. Da stand ein Spruch, der ihr irgendwie unheimlich war. Eine versteckte Drohung.

Da stand auf Marmor in goldenen Lettern:

**Fremder, komm du nur herein, **

**Hab Acht jedoch und bläu's dir ein, **

**Wer der Sünde Gier will dienen **

**Und will nehmen, nicht verdienen, **

**Der wird voller Pein verlieren. **

**Wenn du suchst in diesen Hallen **

**Einen Schatz, dem du verfallen, **

**Dieb, sei gewarnt und sage dir, **

**Mehr als Gold harrt deiner hier.**

Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Schnell trat sie durch die Tür und wäre fast wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine riesige Halle aus weißem Marmor. Der Fußboden war Schachbrettartig mit schwarzem und weißem Marmor gefließt. Die Wände waren wie Spiegel so blank poliert und die goldenen Lüster und Fakelhalter taten ihr übriges. Nicht nur Ziva war die Kinnlade herunter geklappt, auch McGee, Fornell und Sacks waren überwältigt von dieser Pracht. "Wenn Sie diese Pracht nicht überwältigt, will ich nicht wissen, wie es bei Ihnen zu Hause aussieht." murmelte Sacks in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. "Bestimmt größer und prächtiger." flüsterte Tim McGee zurück. Sie mussten sich beeilen um mit den anderen ihrer Gruppe mitzuhalten. DiNozzo senior schritt energisch an den anderen Kunden vorbei zum Schalter.

Am Schalter saß hinter einem Tresen aus dunklem Holz ein leicht verwelkt wirkendes Wesen mit bräunlicher Haut. Seine langen spinnenartigen Finger arbeiteten gerade einen Stapel Papiere durch. Er schien den wartenden DiNozzo nicht wahrzunehmen oder ignorierte ihn einfach. Doch da kannte er Antonio DiNozzo schlecht.

Nachdem er geschlagene 10 Minuten gewartet hatte, schlug er mit seiner linken flachen Hand kräftig auf den Tresen. Der Kobold sah von seinem Buch auf die Finger und sein Blick stockte mit einem Mal bei dem Smaragdring. Der Kopf des Wesens flog hoch und sah in wütende braune Augen. "D D Don DiNozzo? Was führ eine Ehre einen Gast von Ihrer Güte hier zu haben. Verzeihung, mein Name ist Maibock. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" "Nun, Mister Maibock, ich hätte gerne den Direktor ihrer Bank gesprochen. Es geht um die Finanzen meiner Familie." Maibock nickte, schrieb eine Nachricht und sandte diese per Feuerzauber zum Direktor. Keine 2 Minuten später erhielt er eine positive Antwort und führte die Gruppe zum Büro des Direktors. "Der Direktor erwartet Sie bereits, Don DiNozzo." erklärte er und verschwand. "Ok, Sacks und Donovan bleiben vor der Tür. Falls irgentjemand versucht an Ihnen vorbei zu kommen, der kein Kobold ist, haben Sie ihn mit allen Mitteln fern zu halten. Nachfragen können Sie wenn Sie unsicher sind. Die anderen kommen mit rein." befahl DiNozzo. Tony klopfte an die schwere Holztür und öffnete diese nach dem Herein. Sie kamen in einen großen Raum, dessen Wände mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt waren. An der Decke hing ein Leuchter, der ähnlichkeit mit einem Halogenleuchter hatte. Hinter dem großen dunklen Schreibtisch saß ein Kobold, der aussah wie jemand der sehr viel Lebenserfahrung hatte. Seine Haare waren schloh weiß, sein Gesicht von Falten und Narben zerklüftet, aber die Augen strahlten eine Weißheit, eine Entschlossenheit und einen Ehrgeiz aus, wie man es bei kaum jemand anderem je gesehen hatte. Der Bankdirektor legte seine Fingerspitzen zusammen und sah die Gruppe auffordernd an. "Guten Tag, Don DiNozzo. Mein Name ist Grerock, ich bin der Direktor dieser Bank. Was kann ich für Sie tun? Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch." fragte der Direktor. DiNozzo nickte dankbar und lies sich auf einen Stuhl nieder, den Tony ihm zurecht rückte. "Nun Direktor Grerock, ich bin wegen den Finanzen meiner Nichte Allegra Petunia und meines Großneffen Alessandro Frederico, den Sie wohl eher unter dem Namen Harry Potter kennen." Grerock sah den Mann gelinde gesagt geschockt an. Bevor er etwas erwiedern konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und Sacks trat halb ein. "Entschuldigung, aber Mr Snape ist da. Soll ich ihn reinlassen oder ..." "Danke Sacks, lassen Sie ihn rein." Sacks nickte und verschwand aus der Tür, durch die daraufhin Snape eintrat und diese schloss. "Was hat dich aufgehalten?" fragte Tony den Neuankömmling. Snape fuhr sich leicht durchs Gesicht, er war sich bewusst das ihn alle anstarrten und auf eine Erklärung hofften. "Ich sag nur Malfoy. Der wollte mich doch tatsächlich bestechen, damit ich seinen Sohn im nächsten Schuljahr mit durchschleife und auch noch gute Noten für total versaute Tränke gebe. Bei Alex war das was anderes, der hat Talent und was für eins. Man braucht ihm bloß ein Rezept vorlegen und sein Trank wird perfekt. Leider durfte ich ihm nie die Noten geben, die ihm zustanden und dann noch Dumbles HassZauber. Ich könnte dem Typen den Hals umdrehen." wetterte der Tränkemeister. Tony begann zu schmunzeln und legte Snape beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Der Direktor war gelinde gesagt geschockt. Erst kam einer der reichsten und reinblütigsten Zauberer der Welt zu ihm und dann schien der allgemein sehr grummelige Severus Snape mehr als gelöst und mit seinen Gefühlen auf der Zunge in sein Büro. Entweder ging heute die Welt unter oder es waren alle verrückt geworden.

"Also nochmal, Direktor Grerock. Ich wünsche die Finanzen der eben genannten Personen einzusehen." Antonio DiNozzo bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. So eine kleine Unterbrechung dürfte den Direktor einer Weltbank wie Gringotts nicht aus der Fassung bringen. "Äh, ja. Einen Moment bitte, ich werde die Akten anfordern. Wenn Sie sich einen Augenblick gedulden möchten?" War die unsichere Aussage des Direktors. DiNozzo nickte nur und ließ den Mann machen. Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an der Tür und ein Kobold erschien mit einen großen Stapel Akten unter dem Arm. Mit einem kurzen Gruß verabschiedete er sich wieder und schloß die Tür. Grerock öffnete die Alten und drehte sie so, dass der Don sie bequem lesen konnte. DiNozzo blätterte die Akten aufmerksam durch fand auch gleich eine Unstimmigkeit. "Direktor, hier stimmt etwas nicht. Laut Allegra Petunia ist das Erbe ihrer Seite in das Verließ ihres Neffen geflossen. Warum wurde es nicht in den Akten vermerkt und warum gegen davon große Mengen an Konten normaler Banken und verschiedene Verließe dieser Bank die nicht der Familie gehören?" Der Direktor wurde merklich blasser, DiNozzo blätterte auch die andere Akte durch und fand wieder Unstimmigkeiten. Diesmal gravierendere.

"Direktor, wie kann es sein, das ein grade mal dreijähriges Kind Unterschriften für Bankgeschäfte gibt, die selbst ein Erwachsener reiflich überdenken müsste? Und warum steht als gesetzlicher Vormund bei Alexander Dumbledore und nicht Black, Snape oder Petunia Dursley, die ja seine Tante ist? Und warum bedient sich seit fast zwölf Jahren Dumbledore regelmäßig aus diesem Verließ ohne das es jemanden aufgefallen ist?" Antonio DiNozzo war sauer. Er war stinksauer. Direktor Grerock war inzwischen kreidebleich geworden, so bleich wie es einen Wesen wie ihm möglich war. Langsam nahm er die Akten zu sich rüber, und stockte. Ja, das war alles dokumentiert. Die Unterschriften einer damals dreijährigen Harry Potter, die Vormundschaft die auf Dumbledore lag ohne das es den Jungen bei sich wohnen hatte und die regelmäßigen Abbuchungen aus den beiden Verließen, obwohl die Tante des Jungen doch die Zusammenlegung gefordert hatte da ihr Ehemann sehr raffgierig war und niemanden etwas gönnte außer sich selbst. Und da waren auch die Zahlungen für eine dem Jungen vollkommen fremde Familie. Eine Familie die er erst in der Schule hätte kennenlernen können. Anscheinend hatte der Schuldirektor all die Jahre Geld gestohlen um es an ihm hörige Familien zu verteilen. Eine davon war die Familie Weasley. Schulgeld, Ausbildungsgeld, Finanzierungen für Haus, Kleidung und Nahrung der Familie. Grerock war empört, und das in seiner Bank. Er fasste einen Entschluss, er ließ einen Kobold kommen und trug ihm auf mehrere Papiere zu bringen.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam der Kobold wieder und brachte einen Stapel Papiere mit. Der Direktor nahm ihm diese dankbar ab und der Kobold verschwand mit einer kurzen Verbeugung aus dem Büro. "Don DiNozzo, ich habe mir hier die Formulare für Anzeigen verschiedener Art. Ich würde Sie bitten, diese Formulare auszufüllen damit wir die Anzeigen an das Ministerium weiterleiten können. Mir tut die ganze Angelegenkeit sehr leid. Ich hoffe, Sie können unserer Bank verzeihen." DiNozzo beugte sich über die Papiere und begann diese auszufüllen. Er war immer noch sauer, doch er machte dem Direktor keine Vorwürfe. Er ließ sich Zeit alles genauestens auszufüllen und anzugeben, Fehler konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Die fertigen Papiere legte er den Direktor wieder vor und fragte dann: "Wäre es möglich das gestohlene Geld wieder zurück zu fordern?"

"Ja, das ist möglich. Da Sie die Anzeigen ausgefüllt haben, hat Gringotts nun die Möglichkeit das gestohlene Geld zurück zu überweisen. Aber sagen Sie, in der Zeitung hies es doch, das Mr Potter, seine Tante und sein Cousin Sirius Black zum Opfer gefallen seien. Wieso kommen Sie gerade jetzt hier her?" Wollte der Direktor wissen. "Ganz einfach Direktor Grerock, weil sie sich nach Amerika geflüchtet haben. Ich möchte nicht das morgen in der Zeitung steht das sie noch leben, wo wir doch den Tod von allem vieren inszeniert haben. Wenn Sie auch die Zeitung der normalen Welt vor den Toren der Winkelgasse lesen würden, hatten Sie gewusst, dass Vernon Dursley wegen schwerer Kindesmisshandlung in Haft sitzt." Grerock bekam große Augen, das hatte er nicht gewusst. Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer kümmerte es nicht was in der Muggelwelt, wie sie es nannten, vorging. Es interessierte nur war in der Zaubererwelt geschah, was überall sonst passierte war ihnen egal. Aber, hatte er das nicht selber so gesehen? Ja, das hatte er. Und von dem heutigen Tage an schwor sich Grerock auch die Geschehnisse aus der Muggelwelt im Auge zu behalten. DiNozzo sah ihm mit einen wissenden Dunkeln in den Augen an, er schien genau erraten zu haben, was Grerock gerade gedacht hatte. "Gut, wo das nun geklärt ist, möchte ich mich von Ihnen verabschieden und danke Ihnen sehr für Ihre Zeit." "Nein, Don DiNozzo. Ich habe zu danken. Ohne Ihren Besuch wäre vor dieser gravierende Fehler unter garantie nie aufgefallen. Wie kann ich mich bei Ihnen erkenntlich zeigen?" "Nun Direktor Grerock, indem wir einfach gute Geschäftspartner bleiben. Das würde mir schon reichen." War DiNozzos ehrliche Antwort und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Grerock grinste und schlug ein. "Auf gute Zusammenarbeit!"

Damit verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und die Gruppe um Antonio DiNozzo verlies das Büro des Gringottsdirektors. Erleichtert sammelten sie Sacks und Donovan ein und verließen die Bank. "Hat jemand Hunger oder Durst? Ja, na dann mal los!" Rief Tony, dem der Magen knurrte. Mit der Aussicht auf Futter und Wasser liefen alle völker Elan hinter Tony her, der schnellen Schrittes voraus eilte.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie satt und zufrieden in einem kleinen Restaurant und unterhielten sich. Tony hatte einen 'Achte nicht auf mich' Spruch über ihre Ecke gelegt, so dass sie sich unbeschwert unterhalten konnten. Tony fing mit einem Mal herzhaft an zu lachen, er hielt sich den Bauch und fiel beinahe vom Stuhl.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?" "Oh Gott, ich fühle ja so mit dir, Jethro. Och nee, Mum macht grade einen Einkaufsmarathon mit Jeth, Alex, Alli und meinen Geschwistern in DC. Und Jeth mag so gar nicht einkaufen gehen, schon gar keine Möbel oder Klamotten. Das hasst er wie die Pest. Und grade eben sagte er, das er Alex tragen muss weil es müde ist. Das würde ich ja zu gerne sehen. Meine Mum scheucht den taffen Agent Gibbs durch die City von Washington DC. Ich habe momentan so was von kein Mitleid mit ihm." Auch Antonio lachte, er wusste ganz genau wie sein Angetrauter reagierte wenn es zum Einkaufen ging. Da war er schlimmer noch als jede Frau. Obwohl er sich dafür schon so manches Mal vor ihm verstecken musste. Lachend sah er in die Runde. Snape hatte sich bereits wieder in Richtung Hogwarts verabschiedet, er musste noch einiger vorbereiten, unter anderem wollte er Alex Zeugnisse und Arbeiten rüber schicken. Diese würden nämlich für die neue Schule gebraucht werden.

Nachdem auch der Letzte seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken und die Toilette besucht hatte verschwanden sie aus der Winkelgasse und tauchten vor dem 'Tropfenden Kessel' wieder auf. Dort stiegen sie in die wartende Limosine und führen zurück zum Scotland Yard. Hier verabschiedete sich Brian Dietzen, der einen Stapel Papiere bei sich trug und so den Prozess gegen Dursley und eine Anklage gegen alle aufgeführten Familien schreiben konnte, die in den Akten erwähnt wurden. Er freute sich schon auf die Ausreden, die die Leute ihm auftischen würden, wenn sie in seinem Verhörraum saßen und wegen Diebstahl und förderung von Kindesmisshandlung angeklagt wurden.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von einander und fuhren weiter in Richtung Flughafen.

Gegen morgen hielt eine große Limosine vor einem großen Einfamilienhaus in einer ruhigen Straße in Washington DC. Zwei Männer stiegen leise miteinander redend aus. Einer der beiden trug einen weißen Anzug, der andere einen schwarzen. Sie verabschiedeten den Wagen und betraten leise das Haus. Der Jüngere der Beiden schüttelte den Kopf darüber das die Tür nicht abgeschlossen war. "Jethro ist schon wieder im Keller. Ich geh gleich zu ihm runter. Schlaf gut Dad." sagte er als er den Lichtschein aus dem Keller sah. Tony gab seinem Vater noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und lies ihn in den Garten zu dem großen Campingzelt hinaus. Er warf seine Anzugsjacke auf den Sessel und ging zu seinem Liebsten in den Keller. Dort fand er Jethro beim Schnitzen. Ein großes Brett lag vor ihm auf der Werkbank, die obere Kante war bereits abgerundet und an der Unterseite steckten zwei gedrechselte Füsse.

"Hey Brummbär, bin wieder da." Jethro legte seine Werkzeuge weg und drehte sich um. Seine blauen Augen blitzten freudig auf, breitete die Arme aus und fing seinen Kuschelkater auf. 'Hey mein Engel. Schön das du wieder da bist. Ich hab dich vermisst.' Tony legte seinen Kopf auf Jethros Schulter und kuschelte sich an ihn. 'Komm, lass vor ins Bett gehen. Ich bin Hundemüde. Und du siehst auch nicht grade sehr wach aus, Teddybär' Jethro nickte, löschte das Licht und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
Leise betraten sie das Schlafzimmer, doch ihr Bett war nicht leer. Eingekuschelt in die flauschige Wolldecke lag ihr Sohn, ein Arm um seinen neuen Teddy geschlungen den anderen unter den dicken Kissen vergraben. Leise und schnell zogen sich beide ihre Pyjamas an und leiten sich zu Alex ins Bett. Jethro fädelte seinen Arm unter den Kissen durch und konnte ihn so in den Arm nehmen. Tony schlang seinen Arm über den Jungen rüber und verhakte seine Finger mit Jethros. So schliefen sie kurz darauf tief und fest.

Gefühlte zwei Stunden später wurden sie von einen lauten Fluchen aus dem Erdgeschoss, vornehmlich der Küche, geweckt. Müde öffnete Tony die Augen und bekam gleich darauf eine Übelkeitsattake, die ihn aus dem Bett fällen und ins Bad sprinten lies. Dadurch wurde auch Jethro wach und kam besorgt ins Bad als er die Würgegeräusche hörte. "Tony, alles in Ordnung?" kurz darauf ertönte die Wasserspülung und der Wasserhahn lief. Dann kam der Jüngere wieder heraus. Tony war etwas bleich und es hatte Ringe unter den Augen. "Alles Ok. Ich fürchte die Nacht war zu kurz. Es ist ja erst kurz nach sechs." Jethro stimmte dem zu, sie waren ja vor nicht mal einer Stunde ins Bett gegangen. Tony war ja erst gegen fünf zurück und solange hatte er an der Babywiege gearbeitet. Er war froh, wieder Kinderlachen im Haus zu haben. Seit Kellys und Shanons Tod waren inzwischen mehr als 15 Jahre vergangen und mit Tony an seiner Seite war sein Leben wieder lebenswert.

In der Küche klirrte es schon wieder. Jethro lief mit Tony im Schlepptau die Treppe herunter und fand seinen Vater in der Küche Kaffee kochend vor. "War machst du hier, Dad?" fragte er.

"Ich mache mir einen Kaffee, Leroy. Mir scheint dein Zukünftiger hält nicht viel von aufräumen. Ich bin vorhin über ein Sacko und ein paar Schuhe gefallen." sagte Jackson abwertend. "Und die Nacht habt ihr wohl auch nicht geschlafen. Das ist unverantwortlich, aber das ist ja euer Leben. Glaub mir, Junge, wenn er keine so guten Kontakte hätte, wäre es nie zu einer Adoption gekommen. Und alle anderen Kinder sollten ihm weggenommen werden. So schlampig wie der ist."

Tony schossen die Tränen in die Augen, er wollte und konnte sich diese Vorwürfe nicht mehr anhören. Seine Magie explodierte während er seinen Bald- Schwiegervater anschrie: "WIE KANNST DU DAS SAGEN? WIR SIND ERST VOR EINER STUNDE ZURÜCK GEKOMMEN! ICH BIN MÜDE, ICH BIN KAPUTT UND ICH HÄTTE BEINAHE HALB LONDON IN DIE LUFT GEJAGT! UND WEISST DU AUCH WARUM? WEIL IRGENT SO EIN VOLLTROTTEL MEINT EIN KLEINES KIND BESTEHLEN UND HALB UMBRINGEN ZU MÜSSEN, WEIL ER NUR MACHTGIERIG UND GELDGEIL IST! UND JETZT WIRFST DU MIR DAS SELBE VOR? ICH HABE MEINE VIER GESCHWISTER ZUM TEIL GROSSGEZOGEN UND WEISS WIE MAN MIT KINDERN UMGEHT. ICH WEISS NICHT WAS DU GEGEN MICH HAST, ABER ICH TRAGE DEIN ENKELKIND IN MIR AUCH WENN DU ES NICHT GLAUBST ODER VERSTEHST. ICH WÜRDE ALLES FÜR MEINE FAMILIE TUN, UND DAS SOGAR ÜBER DEN TOD HINAUS." Die Magie waberte wie ein Kokon um ihn herum und zischte so manches mal aus dem Kokon heraus. Eine schwere magische Welle löste sich aus Tony und breitete sich rasend schnell durch das Haus aus.

Im Garten wurdem die DiNozzos durch die Magiewelle unsanft aus den Betten geworfen. Schlagartig waren sie wach. In Pyjamas und Hausschuhen rannten Antonio und Donato zum Haus, durch die häufiger werdenden Magiewellen machten dieses Unterfangen sehr schwer. Aus dem Haus hörten sie ihren ältesten Sohn schreien. Antonio schaffte es zur Hintertür zu kommen und sich zur Küche durch zu schlagen. Was er sah lies ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sein Sohn stand am Rande einer magischen Explosion. Er sah seinen Schwiegersohn in der Nähe seines Sohnes mit der Schwerkraft kämpfen, er schrie ihm zu er solle Tony beruhigen. Jethro sah ihm ins Gesicht und nickte scharf. Dann arbeitete er sich zu Tony vor. In ihm wuchs der Wunsch seinem Geliebten zu helfen, seine innere Magie wurde wach und gab ihm die Kraft dem Sog zu widerstehen. Die dämonische Kraft umhüllte ihn wie ein Schutzschild und steigerte sich mit jedem Schritt, den er auf Tony zu machte.

Jackson sah dem Ganzen mit offenem Mund zu. Er begriff nicht wirklich was gerade vor ihm vorging. Aber eines wusste er, er würde Tony nie wieder so anfahren.  
Jethro war bei Tony angekommen und schlang seine Arme um dessen Körper. Er wusste, irgentwie musste er Tonys Magie daran hindern weiter aus ihm heraus zu treten. Seine eigene Magie erhöhte sich noch einmal und schloss Tonys ganze Magie ein, dann drängte er sie in den Körper des Jüngeren zurück. Jethro konnte sich jetzt wo die Gefahr gebannt war auf seinen Engel konzentrieren. Tony glich momentan den Elbenkriegern aus Tolkien, die er als Kind so bewundert hatte, sehr. Die wehenden Haare, die spitz zulaufenden Ohren und die leuchtenden grünen Augen. Doch dieses Phänomen verblasste langsam als die Magiekonzentration in der Luft abnahm. Einzig und allein die dämonische Energie hüllte sie noch ein wie ein Kokon. Jethro drückte Tony näher an sich und flüssterte Nichtigkeiten in sein Ohr. Ohne es zu merken waren sie auf den Boden gesackt, Tony versteckte sein Gesicht in Jethros Halsbeuge und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Vom Obergeschoss kam plötzlich ein leises Rufen auf das Jethro antwortete. Darauf hin kam Alex die Treppe runter, mit seinem dunkelblauen Schlafanzug und dem Teddybären sah er jünger aus als er war. Auch weil das Oberteil mit Wolken, Sternen und Engelteddys bedruckt war. Jethro musste nur an den Vortag denken, wo sein Sohn mit leuchtenden Augen vor genau diesem Schlafanzug gestanden hatte. "Papa, Daddy!" sagte Alex leise und sein Daddy empfing ihn mit offenen Armen. Der Junge kuschelte sich zwischen die beiden Männer und legte seinen Kopf auf Tonys Brust. "Seit wann bist du denn wieder da, Papa? Und was war das grade für ein Beben? Ich hatte richtig angst!" klagte Alex. Jethro bemerkte mit einem Mal, das sein Oberteil nass wurde, ein leichtes Zittern durchlief Tonys Körper. "Dein Großvater meinte deinen Papa fertig machen zu müssen. Und Papa hatte wohl aus London noch etwas Wut im Bauch und das gemischt mit Vorwürfen und Stimmumgsschwankungen gab eine explosive Mischung. Auf jeden Fall hat mein Vater gelernt sich nicht mit Tony anzulegen. Naja und das war das Beben, du brauchst also keine Angst mehr zu haben. Und du Tony machst dir keine Vorwürfe mehr. Hast du verstanden? Und wenn mein Vater nochmal so etwas behauptet ohne irgent etwas über die Hintergründe zu wissen, wird er sich das Haus von außen ansehen. Hast du verstanden, du hast keine Schuld."

Tony nickte an Jethros Schulter und zog seinen Sohn näher zu sich. Alex kicherte: "Papa, dein Bauch boxt." Sofort waren alle hellwach, Antonio, der sich Jackson zur Brust genommen hatte, kam mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu. Er kniete sich neben Tony und legte seine Hand auf dessen Bauch, nebenbei schubste er Alex und Jethros Hände herunter. Er gab einen leichten Magiestoß ab und fing an zu grinsen. "Normalerweise sollte man dich übers Knie legen, Tony. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen das nichts passiert ist, außer das dein Baby gewachsen ist und ihr ihn in gut zwei Wochen auf den Arm nehmen könnt."

Entgeistert sahen sie ihn an. "Ihn?" Kam es vielstimmig. "Ja, ihr beiden bekommt einen Sohn und Alex einen Bruder. Jetzt müsst ihr nur noch einen Namen finden." grinste der Don fröhlich. Tony und Jethro sahen sich an, fingen an zu grinsen und sagten gemeinsam: "Michael Jethro Gibbs! Michael Jethro DiNozzo! Michael Jethro Gibbs- DiNozzo!" Antonio staunte, so schnell hatten er und Donato ja nie die Namen ihrer Kinder gewusst. Auch Jackson staunte, es schien als würde seine Angst um die Kinder unnötig sein. Ja, er war Tony gegenüber mistrauisch. Aber nur wegen dem Ruf den der junge Mann hatte, offensichtlich war dieser Ruf nur Tarnung. Und darüber war er froh, allerdings hatte er diesen Ausbruch nicht erwartet, obwohl er ihn provoziert hatte. Dieser Ausbruch hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet, sowohl was seinen Schwiegersohn betraf wie auch was einige Gerüchte in seiner Familie betraf. Darüber würde er nochmal ganz in Ruhe mit seinem Sohn sprechen, zuerst musste er sich entschuldigen.

Am späten Nachmittag kamen sie aus den Betten gekrochen. Alex hatte mit seinen Vätern im Bett gekuschelt, etwas das der Dreizehnjährige super fand. Leise erzählte er, was er am gestrigen Tag mit seinem Dad erlebt hatte: "Weißt du Papa, gestern war anstrengend. Ihr ward grade weg, da hat Grandpa gesagt wir müssten einkaufen. Opa hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht, wir haben ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Und dann sind Grandpa, Dad, Tante Petunia, Alphons, Pippa, Paolo, Aliena, Enrico und ich mit ein paar Männern ins Einkaufszentrum gefahren. Das war größer als die Winkelgasse, wahnsinn und Grandpa hat als erstes gemeint, wir bräuchten neue Klamotten. Wir dann also in den Laden rein und gleich wurden wir als Schaufensterpuppen abgestempelt. Lach nicht, Dad. Du hattest auch das Vergnügen neu eingekleidet zu werden." Alex schmollte, Jethro lachte darüber und Tony zog den Jungen schmunzelnd in die Arme. Leicht wuschelte er ihm durch die Haare und zog dann den lachenden Jethro zu einem Kuss zu sich. "Ich weiß wie meine Ma ist wenn er einkaufen kann. Das kenne ich. Aber erzähl weiter, ich glaub dann habe ich auch noch was zu lachen." "Ok, Papa! Wir waren glaube ich fast vier Stunden in diesem Klamottenladen, dann hat Grandpa uns durch die gesammte Einkaufsstraße gezerrt. Pippa hat sich gegen Mittag mit den Kleinen und einem Anstandswauwau verabschiedet, sie haben den Rest des Tages im Puppentheater verbracht. Und Daddy und ich, wir wurden in jedes Klamottengeschäft der Stadt geschleppt und Grandpa war unerbittlich, Daddy hat mich dann Huckepack genommen und mich getragen. Dann kam ein Laden, der hatte viel mehr Auswahl als die ganze Winkelgasse und Nokturngasse zusammen, das war wahnsinnig toll. Können wir da nochmal hin? Grandpa hat gesagt, ich kann hier bald zur Schule kann, ich freu mich schon riesig! Das schlimmste war aber das Möbelgeschäft. Keines der Schlafzimmer war gut genug, aber nach dem fünfzehnten Schlafzimmer hat Daddy gesagt, das wir dieses nehmen würden und kein anderes. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie das Holz heißt, ich war halb am Schlafen und dann wollte Grandpa auch noch eine komplette Babyausstattung haben, mit Bettchen, Wiege, Wickelkomode, Schrank und so weiter. Aber Daddy hat gesagt, das macht er selber." "Dann werde ich mir dein Zimmer ja gleich mal ansehen müssen, Alex. Und was das Babyzimmer angeht, ich glaube da hat dein Dad noch so allerhand auf dem Dachboden, oder nicht Jeth?"

Jethro nickte, er strich über Tonys gewölbten Bauch und zog Alex näher an sich damit er sich besser zwischen sie kuscheln konnte. "Du hast recht, Tony. Ich hab noch die Wiege und das Bettchen von Kelly. Ich konnte mich nie überwinden die Sachen wegzuschmeißen und jetzt würde ich mich freuen wenn Mickey auch darin schlafen könnte. Die Sachen habe ich damals selber geschnitzt, eigentlich wollte ich dein Bett oder zumindest deinen Schrank selber machen. Aber jetzt haben wir ein gekauftes Schlafzimmer für dich, mein Spatz." Alex sah seinen Dad nachdenklich an, dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. "Dad, wäre es möglich in den Schrank und das Bett etwas rein zu schnitzen?" Jethro sah seinen Adoptivsohn fragend an, dann kam ihm die Erleuchtung. "Du möchtest also etwas in dein Bett oder deinen Schrank geschnitzt haben? Nur weil ich gesagt habe, das ich das gerne selber gebaut hätte? Deswegen musst du das aber nicht, nur wenn du es wirklich willst."


	3. Chapter 3

"Du hast recht, Tony. Ich hab noch die Wiege und das Bettchen von Kelly. Ich konnte mich nie überwinden die Sachen wegzuschmeißen und jetzt würde ich mich freuen wenn Mickey auch darin schlafen könnte. Die Sachen habe ich damals selber geschnitzt, eigentlich wollte ich dein Bett oder zumindest deinen Schrank selber machen. Aber jetzt haben wir ein gekauftes Schlafzimmer für dich, mein Spatz." Alex sah seinen Dad nachdenklich an, dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. "Dad, wäre es möglich in den Schrank und das Bett etwas rein zu schnitzen?" Jethro sah seinen Adoptivsohn fragend an, dann kam ihm die Erleuchtung. "Du möchtest also etwas in dein Bett oder deinen Schrank geschnitzt haben? Nur weil ich gesagt habe, das ich das gerne selber gebaut hätte? Deswegen musst du das aber nicht, nur wenn du es wirklich willst. Gut, es ist möglich in das Kopfteil etwas zu schnitzen. Hast du denn schon eine Vorstellung von dem was du gerne auf deinen Möbeln hättest?" Alex quietschte begeistert auf, sprang aus dem Bett und lief aus dem Raum. Tony lächelte verträumt, er kuschelte sich an Jethro, der über seinen dicken Bauch strich und seinen Nacken mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte. Leise stöhnend legte er seinen Kopf auf die Seite um Jethro mehr Platz zu bieten, langsam wanderte die Hand von seinem Bauch hinunter unter die Boxershorts und legte sich leicht auf seinen halbsteifen Penis. "Oh Jethro, das sollten wir lassen. Uh! Bitte, Alex ist gleich wieder da, wir können ja heute abend weiter machen. Hmm, wenn du nicht aufhörst, müssen wir..."

"Papa, Daddy, was macht ihr da? Ich wollte euch doch zeigen was Daddy auf meinen Schrank und mein Bett machen sollte!" Alex stand mit einem dicken Buch in den Armen in der Tür, Empörung und Unglauben standen auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben, doch bei den erschrockenen Gesichtern seiner Adoptiveltern musste er grinsen und sprang auf das Bett zu den Beiden, kuschelte sich mit dem Rücken an Tonys Bauch und schlug das Buch auf. "Das Buch habe ich gestern von Daddy bekommen. Er hat gesagt, wenn wir schon eine magische Familie sind, müssen wir auch wissen mit wem wir unsere Umwelt teilen. Dann hab ich Daddy von meiner Begegnung mit den Zentauren, den Einhörnern, den Riesenspinnen und der Riesenspinne erzählt. Er hat mich in den Arm genommen und fest an sich gedrückt und gesagt, das er jetzt auf mich aufpassen wird. Ich habe mir das Buch durchgelesen und ein paar Bilder gefunden, die sicher gut in mein Zimmer passen würden. Was meint ihr?" Er hielt das Buch so, das seine Väter das Bild eines Schneeweißen Einhornes auf einer üppigen Wiese sehen konnten. Dann blätterte er um und zeigte ihnen das Bild eines buntschillernden Phönixes, ein erneutes Umblättern erlaubte den Blick auf einen silbernen Fuchs mit sechs Schwänzen und einen majestätischen Tiger mit kupfernem Fell. "Das sind schöne Motive. Das Einhorn würde sich bestimmt gut auf deinem Schrank machen. Aber wo sollen der Kaiserphönix, der Fuchsdämon und der Feuertiger hin?" Tony sah seinen Sohn fragend an. "Feuertiger, Fuchsdämon und Kaiserphönix? Ich habe diese Namen noch nie gehört, Papa. Ich dachte eigentlich der Fuchs passt zu Dad und der Tiger zu dir und der Phönix erschien mir wie ein Bote aus der Vergangenheit. Kannst du mir was über diese Tiere erzählen, Papa?"

Jethro und Alex hingen Tony an den Lippen, als er von den vier magischen Tieren erzählte. "Du hast dir da Tiere ausgesucht, die als Ausgestorben gelten beziehungsweise die Einhörner, die stark bedroht sind. Bei magischen Tieren ist es genauso wie bei normalen Tieren, sie werden wegen ihrem Fell, ihren Federn oder ihren besonderen Eigenschaften gejagt. Bei Einhörnern werden die Hörner, das Blut und die Haare aus Schweif und Mähne sehr begehrt. Viele Menschen haben keine Lust darauf in den Wald zu gehen und abgeworfene Hörner und ausgerissene Haare zu sammeln. Sie legen lieber Fallen aus, damit sich die Tiere darin verfangen und töten sie dann. Schrecklich sag ich dir. Beim Feuertiger und dem Kaiserphönix haben sie es genauso gemacht. Der Feuertiger lebte in der Nähe von Vulkanen, die Besonderheit an ihm war, immer wenm die Vulkane ausbrachen, stand sein Fell in Flammen. Die Menschen, oftmals sehr abergläubisch, dachten die Tiger würden die Vulkane ausbrechen lassen und jagten sie. Leider waren die Pelze dieser Tiere hochmagisch, sodass sie auch im Zustand eines Wandbehanges oder Teppichs bei Vulkanausbrüchen in Flammen aufgingen und ganze Dörfer auslöschten. Später erkannte man das die Tiger ein natürlicher Warnmelder für Vulkanausbrüche waren, doch da war es schon zu spät. Alle Feuertiger waren ausgerottet. Experten gehen davon aus, das eines von einer Million geboren Tigerjungen ein Feuertiger ist, aber es gibt heutzutage weniger als zehntausend Tiger auf der Welt und damit ist die Chance das Feuertiger geboren werden gleich null. Dem Kaiserphönix erging es nicht besser. Er wurde wegen seiner Federn und den heilenden Tränen gejagt.

Man fing sie ein und wollte so einen unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Federn und Tränen haben, leider wusste niemand das diese stolzen Vögel in Gefangenschaft nicht überleben können und so starb ein Phönix nach dem anderen. Heute existieren nur noch sehr wenige Phönixe, ich glaube nach der letzten Zählung vor sechs Jahren waren es nur noch etwa 15 Paare weltweit. Nach den Kaiserphönixen verschwanden auch die Lichtphönixe, die Wasser-, Eis-, Schatten-, Todes-, Regenbogen- und Waldphönixe. Heute sieht man vereinzelt nur noch Feuer- oder Felsphönixe, aber auch diese verschwinden wohl bald. Schade um die schönen Tiere." "Dumbledore hat auch einen Phönix, er ist rot und gelb. Fawkes heißt er und hat mir bei dem Basilisken das Leben gerettet. Ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt tot. Aber warum bleibt er bei ihm wenn Phönixe so Freiheitsliebend sind? Ich habe mal gehört, das McGonnagall darüber geredet hat, das Fawkes Dumbledores Vertrauter ist und mit ihm einen Bund geschlossen hat, kann das sein, Papa?"

Tonys Gehirn arbeitete auf hochtouren. Ein Phönix band sich nicht einfach an einen Menschen, sie waren dazu viel zu misstrauisch, aber wenn..? "Phönixe binden sich nicht an Menschen, es sei denn dieser Mensch ist sein Gefährte. Es gibt aber auch die Möglichkeit einen Phönix an sich zu binden und zwar mit einem verbotenen Ritual, das für den Gebundenen sehr kräftezehrend ist, da der Bundsprecher von der Lebensenergie des Partners zehrt. Wollen wir hoffen, das dem armen Fawkes dieses Schiksal erspart geblieben ist. Aber genug davon, über welches Wesem wolltest du noch was wissen? Ach ja, die Fuchsdämonen. Fuchsdämonen haben im Allgemeinen sechs Schwänze, diese stehen für die fünf Elemente Feuer, Wasser, Licht, Luft und Erde, der Sechste steht für die Heilkraft der Natur, die diese Wesen vor Verletzungen und Krankheiten schützt. Diese Heilkraft können sie auch auf andere übertragen um deren Wunden oder Krankheiten zu heilen. Das Fell der Fuchsdämonen gibt es in verschiedenen Farben, dominierend sind schwarz oder rot, ganz selten sind weiß oder silber. Zwischen diesen Farben variiert zum Beispiel die Farbpalette eines Wurfes, ein rot, ein schwarz, ein bunt, ein gelb und so weiter. Wegen diesem Fell wurden sie hauptsächlich gejagt. Wer heutzutage einen Mantel aus Fuchsdämonenfell hat, der darf damit rechnen das dieser entweder gestohlen, zerstörrt oder verfärbt wird. Denn die Pelzindustrie hat diese Wesen ausgerottet. Aber genug davon, das ist so deprimierend. Was baust du denn wieder im Keller, Jethro?"

Tony wechselte das Thema auch um Alex ein weiteres Gespräch über Tod und Verderben zu ersparen, außerdem war er neugierig auf das neuste Werk seines Mannes. "Neugierig bist du gar nicht, oder? Wolltest du Alex nicht länger mit diesem Thema belasten? Ok, mein Kater, du hast gewonnen. Ich wollte eine Wiege bauen, nur leider wird sie wohl nicht fertig werden, Mikey kommt ja schon in gut zwei Wochen auf die Welt und ich brauch noch mindestens sechs Wochen für die drei anderen Seiten und für die schwingenden Füße." Sagte Jethro geknickt, er wollte seinem Tony eine Freude damit machen. "Liebling, lass dir Zeit. Wenn du wieder ins Büro musst und ich erstmal zu Hause bleibe, dann wirst dt nicht die ganze Nacht nach unten verschwinden. Also lass dir Zeit, das Nächste kommt bestimmt." Philosophierte Tony, Alex hatte sich wieder in seinem Buch vergraben und dachte darüber nach was sein Vater ihm über die von ihm ausgesuchten Wesen erzählt hatte. "Kannst du mir denn das Einhorn und den Phönix auf den Schrank und den Tiger und den Fuchs auf das Kopfende vom Bett machen, Dad?" "Natürlich Spatz, ich werde nur die Vorlagen vergrößern und dann fang ich damit an."

"Jeth, die Vorlagen können wir hier schon vergrößern. Alex, in der Schublade vom Nachtschrank liegt ein Zauberstab und ein Block. Gibst du mir bitte beides?! Dank dir. So jetzt musst du mir helfen, setz dich vor mich und nimm den Stab in die Hand. Genau so." Alex setzte sich mit dem Rücken an Tonys Bauch und nahm den Stab in die Hand. Tony riss vier Blätter aus dem Block und legte sie vor seinen Sohn. Alex sah ihn fragend an und sein Vater erklärte was er vorhatte. "Zuerst wirst du die Blätter vergrößern, dein Dad und dein Großvater haben mir die Ausübung von Magie bis nach der Geburt verboten. Allerdings kann ich dich führen und leiten. Und dann kopierst du die Zeichnungen aus dem Buch auf die Blätter." "Papa, ich kann das nicht. Und was ist mit dem Verbot, in England durfte ich außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern, wegen diesem komischen Gesetz von Minderjährigenzauberei." Jammerte der Junge. Tony grübelte, er versuchte sich an ein solches Gesetz zu erinnern, an ein Schreiben der Schule das das Zaubern außerhalb verboten sei, fand aber nichts in seinem Gedächtnis. "Es gibt ein solches Gesetz nicht, es gab so etwas hier auch nicht. Was es hier gibt, ist ein Überwachungsbann über dem Land, der fremde Magiesignaturen aufspürt und überwacht. Wenn diese dann Magie wirken, kann ein Team der Polizei den Wirkenden schnell finden und gegebenfalls in ein magisches Visum eintragen. Da du aber in Amerika geboren wurdest, bist du automatisch mit deiner Magiesignatur registriert. Jedem Neugeborenen wird hier neben den üblichen Untersuchungen auch ein Tropfen Blut abgenommen um die Magiesignatur festzustellen und zu registrieren. Du weißt ja das Kinder manchmal Magieausbrüche haben, es gibt zwei Arten dieser Ausbrüche: erstens die normalen Ausbrüche die zum Beispiel einen Teller fliegen lassen, das ist in Ordnung und da wird auch keiner kommen und dich verwarnen. Die zweite Art der Magieausbrüche ist aus Angst, Schmerz oder Verzweiflung, sobald dies Registriert wird sind Polizeibeamte auf dem Weg zu der Quelle. Dabei kann es ganz unterschiedliche Szenarien geben, zum Beispiel kann jemand vom Baum gefallen sein, von einem Auto angefahren worden sein, jemand wurde von Fremden verprügelt oder aber von der eigenen Familie. Wobei, wenn man von der eigenen Familie verprügelt wird, wird sofort ein Prüfungsverfahren eingeleitet und das Kind kann unter strenger Aufsicht zurück zu den Eltern oder es wird Pflegeeltern übergeben und die Eltern bekommen teilweise sehr empfindliche Strafen. Das nur so zur Info, jetzt wollen wir mal sehen was du kannst. Gut, der Spruch zum Vergrößern heißt 'Engorgio'. Versuch mal. Ich helf dir bei der Stabbewegung." Tony nahm Alex Hand in seine und führte diese mit der entsprechenden Bewegung über das Papier, dabei sprach der Jüngere die genannte Formel und schaffte es die Blätter ohne Schwierigkeiten auf DinA2 größe zu vergrößern. Alex strahlte über den Erfolg und lies sich von Jethro und Tony umarmen.

Dann folgte die schwerere Aufgabe, das Kopieren aus dem Buch, doch auch hier erklärte Tony seinem Sohn ganz in Ruhe wie es funktionierte und half ihm wie zuvor bei der ersten Bewegung. Die restlichen Drei konnte er dann ganz allein. Stolz wie es nur ein Dreizehnjähriger nach einer bestandenen Prüfung sein konnte strahlte er seine Eltern an und dann knurrte sein Magen. Blut schoss in seine Wangen und er murmelte ein leises verlegenes Entschuldigung. "Dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen, deinem Paps hat auch schon der Magen gegrummelt. Was hälst du davon, wenn du mal nachsiehst wie weit Grandpa mit dem Abendessen ist?! Ich glaube er wird stolz auf dich sein, wenn er hört was du grade gemacht hast." Lächelte Jethro Alex an. Dieser sprang vom Bett, schnappte sich das Buch und die vergrößerten Blätter und rannte im Schlafanzug nach unten. Sie hörten ihn nach seinem Grandpa und seinem Großvater rufen und dann dreifaches Lachen erschallen. Leise schloss Tony die Tür und krabbelte zurück zu Jethro. "So mein großer starker Bär, ich glaube du hast da vorhin etwas unterbrochen, das holst du jetzt nach und zwar das ganze Programm, hörst du?"

Jethro grinste wölfisch: "Du willst also das volle Programm? Das kannst du haben!" Ehe er sich versah, lag er unter Jethro, der ihm mit grober Gewalt die Pyjamajacke entzwei riss und seinen Mund plünderte. Jethro zog eine brennend heiße Spur mit seiner Zunge über seinen Oberkörper, die Finger waren überall, er verging fast unter seinem Mann und konnte nur noch stöhnen und wimmern. Mit einem Mal verschwand auch die Pyjamahose und wieder kamen Jethros Hände und Zunge zum Einsatz. Langsam und vorsichtig drehte Jethro seinen Gefährten auf die Seite, er wollte durch sein Gewicht weder Tony noch seinem Ungeborenen schaden. Einen Arm legte er um den Bauch des Schwangeren und liebkoste sein Glied, auf dem Rücken platzierte er Schmetterlingsküsse und trieb Tony damit in höhere Sphären, seine gestöhnten Worte gaben ihm den Rest. Er sah das glänzen der natürlichen Gleitschicht zwischen den Pobacken seines Geliebten herausfließen und zog diese leicht auseinander um mit einem einzigen Stoß in ihn einzudringen. Sie stöhnten laut auf, das hatten sie vermisst. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie nur miteinander kuscheln können, meist mit Alex in ihrer Mitte, doch heute mussten sie sich wieder vereinigen, der Innere Drang war zu groß gewesen und sie genossen es beide. Langsam stieß Jethro in Tony, dieser langsame Rhytmus der sanften Stöße trieben dem Italiener Sterne vor die Augen, durch ihre mentale Verbindung flossen all die Liebe und das Vertrauen und die Zärtlichkeit die sie für einander empfanden. Langsam näherten sie sich ihrem Höhepunkt, Tony zog Jethros Hand von seinem Glied in seine Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Ihre Küsse wurden fahriger und wurden von ihrem Stöhnen dominiert, als sie ihr Orgasmus überrollte biss sich Jethro in Tonys Schulter fest, während dieser in sein Kissen biss und sie gemeinsam kamen. Erschöpft blieben sie liegen, Jethro küsste die Bissmale und Knutschflecken rund um Tonys Nacken, was diesen wohlig stöhnen lies. Der Silberhaarige strich leicht über den gewölbten Bauch seines Mannes und zog sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurück. Tony grummelte unwillig, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und kuschelte sich in Jethros Arme.

"Das hab ich vermisst." Murmelte Tony an Jethros Brust. Dieser zog ihn etwas näher und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen weichen Haaren. "Ich hab das auch vermisst, aber Alex möchte ich auch nicht missen. Es ist fast so als würden wir schon immer eine Familie sein und ewig zusammengehören." meinte Jethro in Tonys Haare hinein und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Tony seufzte wohlig auf, doch ihre Ruhe wurde durch ein tiefes Grollen jäh beendet. "Ich glaube, du brauchst etwas für den Magen, meinst du nicht?" Meinte Jethro darauf. "Aber nur wenn du mitkommst." Nuschelte Tony. Jethro nickte und langsam lösten sie sich von einander, eine sehr heiße Dusche später, Jethro konnte seine Finger nicht bei sich lassen, nicht das Tony etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, zogen sie sich an und kamen nach unten.  
Leicht grinsende Gesichter sahen ihnen entgegen als sie die Küche betraten, der Tisch war bereits bis auf zwei Gedecke abgeräumt und der Großteil der Familie aus dem Raum. Nun warteten nur Alex und ihre Väter auf sie. "Na ihr zwei? Habt ihr euch etwas Zeit gegönnt? Ich glaube, das war langsam nötig und erforderlich." Lächelte Donato seinen Sohn und seinen Schwiegersohn an. Diese standen Arm in Arm in der Tür, Tony war rot angelaufen und Jethro hielt ihn schützend im Arm als würde er sagen wollen "MEINS!". Alex sah traurig auf seine Hände, ihm wurde bewusst, das er hier auch nur störte. Er merkte nicht, wie sich eine Träne löste und langsam seine Wange runter lief. Auch wenn Alex sie nicht bemerkt hatte, so blieb sie nicht ungesehen.

Tony hatte Jethro unbemerkt darauf aufmerksam gemacht, irritiert sah er unauffällig von Alex zu Tony und zurück, dann machte es "KLICK!". Alex dachte, sie würden ihn nicht wollen, oh er könnte diesen Dursley- Typen umbringen dafür das er seinem Sohn diesen Unsinn eingetrichtert hatte. Jethro kochte fast vor Wut, das er Tony im Arm hielt beruhigte ihn ein wenig, aber nicht ganz. Denn dafür war sein Sohn, sein Spatz, sein Stolz wie er ihn unbewusst nannte, traurig. Er sah kurz zu seinem Mann, der ihm zunickte, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zu ihrem Sohn. Die verschränkten Hände lagen hinter Alex Rücken, so dass die Beiden ihn in ihre Mitte genommen hatten. Sie ließen sich auf die Knie runter, was in Tonys Fall etwas schwierig war und nahmen ihn ihn den Arm. Alex versteifte sich kurz, dann lies er sich gegen Jethro fallen und begann zu weinen, das Tony ihn von hinten auch umarmte wurde ihm erst bewusst als eine dritte Hand über seine Haare strich. "Lasst mich nicht alleine!" Weinte der Junge in ihren Armen. Geschockt festigten sie die Umarmung um ihm etwas mehr Sicherheit zu geben. "Wir lassen dich nicht alleine, niemals!" Sagten Jethro und Tony. Der Italiener hatte eine leise Ahnung was vorgefallen sein könnte, zur Zeit musste er sich auf seinen Instinkt verlassen, denn seit Beginn seiner total verrückten Schwangerschaft spielten seine seherischen Kräfte mehr als verrückt und er konnte sich nicht mehr auf sie verlassen, aber wozu gab es denn Oklumentik?!

"Kann es sein, das irgend jemand behauptet hat, wir würden dich allein lassen, wenn der Kleine auf der Welt ist?" Alex nickte an Jethros Schulter, dieser fragte: "Ist derjenige hier?" Wieder nickte Alex. "Willst du sagen wer das behauptet hat?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, zuckte aber gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. Tony sah seinen Mann auffordernd an, dieser nickte leicht und fragte: "War es Grandpa? Nein?! War es Großvater? Auch nicht?! War es Opa?" Alex zuckte kurz zusammen und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Jethro atmete tief durch, sein Griff festigte sich und seine Augen verwandelten sich in Eis. Tony verstand, er konnte Jackson nicht verstehen. Hasste er ihn und seine Familie denn so sehr? Er strich seinem Sohn über die Haare und erhob sich etwas schwerfällig, dann wandte er sich an seinen Schwiegervater. "Warum?" War das einzigste was er fragte. Jackson sah von Tony zu seinem Sohn und dem Jungen in seinen Armen und zurück. Er seufzte, rieb sich über die Stirn und meinte: "Ich wollte ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen machen und ihn nicht in ein Loch stürzen lassen. Ich kann mir denken das du glaubst ich würde dich und deine Familie nicht leiden können, aber dem ist nicht so. Weißt du, es ist schwer ein Kind groß zu ziehen, aber ein Kind von Alexanders Verfassung groß zu ziehen ist eine Herausforderung, der ihr kaum gewachsen sein werdet besonders wenn das Baby da ist. Ich wollte euch doch nur helfen. Das müsst ihr mir glauben." Er war geknickt und schien seine Tat zu bereuen, doch Jethro konnte seinem Vater nicht verzeihen, das spürte Tony über ihre mentale Verbindung. "Du weißt schon, das du sein Vertrauen in dich damit zerstört hast? Und ich glaube nicht, das Jethro in nächster Zeit ein Wort mit dir wechseln wird." Sagte Tony. Jethro war inzwischen aufgestanden, Alex war auf seinem Arm, und ging zu Tony rüber. "Dad, ich glaube du gehst jetzt besser. Es war für uns alle etwas viel die letzten Tage und wir alle haben mehr fantastisches und übernatürliches über unsere Familie erfahren das wir verarbeiten müssen. Ich glaube, du musst dir über unsere magische Vergangenheit klar werden und begreifen das nicht alles so ist wie es scheint. Geh packen, Dad, ich glaub du brauchst ein wenig Zeit für dich." Sagte Jethro kühl, seinen Sohn fest im Arm haltend. Jackson sah den eisigen Blick seines Sohnes und nickte. Er verlies die Küche und kurze Zeit später das Haus.  
Alex wurde unruhig auf Jethros Arm, er konnte Streit nicht leiden. "Streitet nicht wegen mir." nuschelte er an seiner Schulter. "Wir haben nicht gestritten, Spatz. Aber mein Vater ist manchmal etwas unsensibel was Kinder betrifft und ich will nicht, das er dir nochmal wehtut. Dafür bist du mir zu wichtig, mein Sohn.

Mein Vater wird wieder kommen, wenn wir drei, bald vier, uns zusammen gerauft haben und eine richtige Familie geworden sind." Beruhigte Jethro ihn und Tony sagte: "Ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu, Teddybär. Es wäre besser, wenn unser Alex erst nach Weihnachten zur Schule geht." Alamiert sah Alex zu seinem Vater. "Warum darf ich denn nicht zur Schule? Bin ich so schlecht?" Die ersten Tränen fielen aus seinen Augen, er drückte sein Gesicht in Jethros Halsbeuge um die Tränen zu verstecken. Er merkte nicht wie sie den Raum wechselten, er wurde hingesetzt und von beiden umarmt. Eine Hand wischte seine Tränen weg, ein Kuss wurde auf seine Stirn gesetzt und dann wurde er gegen einen der beiden gedrückt. 'Papa' dachte er, als er den dicken Bauch fühlte. Er spürte die Vibrationen die Tonys Stimme verursachte, er entspannte sich unwillkürlich und nahm so die Worte in sich auf. "Alex, wir wollen dir nichts böses. Es ist nur so, das du dich noch etwas erholen solltest und ich denke wir machen auch noch Urlaub um uns besser kennen zu lernen. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir auch einiges beibringen. Hier lernen die Schüler schon ab 5 Jahren mit ihren Kräften umzugehen, ab 11 Jahren wird dann ohne Zauberstab Magie gewirkt zumindest von denen die es können. Aber das werde ich dir nochmal genauer erklären. Und deswegen wirst du erst nach Weihnachten zur Schule gehen. Du musst dich erst an ein normales Leben gewöhnen." Alex nickte an Tonys Seite und schnuffelte kurz bevor er einschlief.

Die Zeit verging sehr schnell, Alex gewöhnte sich immer mehr an seine Eltern und an ein ruhiges Familienleben. Die Drei unternahmen viel miteinander, Jethro spielte mit Alex im Garten Baseball und Basketball, Tony kochte und erzählte Geschichten, da sein Vater ihm vor seiner Abreise nocheinmal eingeschärft hatte keine Magie zu wirken, zumindest bis kurz nach der Geburt und daran hielt er sich auch. Er hörte seinen Sohn im Garten laut lachen, dann ein leichtes Kreischen und schon wurde er als Schutzschild benutzt. Tony lachte, sein Sohn sah mit seinem Bettelblick zu niedlich aus. "Papa du musst mich beschützen, Daddy will mich durchkitzeln!" Jammerte er. Der Junge hatte sich in den letzten zwei Wochen gut entwickelt, von einem schüchternen kleinen Jungen zu einem aufgeschlossenen wild tobenden Dreizehnjährigen. "Mein armer Spatz, hat Daddy dich wieder geärgert?" "Ja, hat er, dann hab ich seine Haare gefärbt und Daddy will mich jetzt durch kitzeln. Ich wollte das doch nicht." Er drückte sich an seinen Rücken und schnuffelte leicht. "Daddy ist doch nicht böse auf dich, ich glaube eher das er sehr stolz auf dich ist. Immerhin hast du das ja Stablos gemacht und guck mal, Daddy wird wieder silber." Alex schaute schüchtern um seinen Vater herum und sah seinen Dad breit grinsend mit silberblauen Haaren vor ihnen stehen. Leicht grinste er als er sah, das sein Dad die Arme öffnete und wollte sich hinein werfen, aber da begann sein Papa sich zu verkrampfen.

"Papa?" "Tony? Alles in Ordnung?" Tony krampfte sich weiter zusammen, er hielt sich den Bauch und keuchte: "Das Baby kommt!" Sofort war Jethro in seinem Element, er brachte Tony ins Wohnzimmer und setzte ihn auf Sofa. Alex befahl er die gepackte Krankenhaustasche aus dem Schlafzimmer zu holen, er selber holte die Schlüssel für das Auto, fuhr den Wagen aus der Garage und half dem Hochschwangeren zum Auto zu kommen. Kurz vor dem Wagen stoppte Tony abrupt und sah Jethro erschrocken an. "Die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt, Jeth!" "Keine Sorge, das kriegen wir hin, Engel." Alex schleppte gerade die Tasche aus der Tür, Jethro setzte Tony vorsichtig auf den Beifahrersitz, lief zu seinem Sohn, nahm ihm die Tasche ab und ihn auf den Arm und lief dann zum Auto zurück. Er setzte Alex auf die Rückbank, warf die Tasche in den Kofferraum, stieg ein und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los. Er fuhr riskanter als sonst wenn er fuhr, überholte und drängelte mehr wie normal und innerhalb von 15 Minuten waren sie an der Uniklinik von Washington DC angekommen.


End file.
